DEMON AND ANGEL
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: Sequel to ICE AND COLD. Could the forbidden love between Kikyo and Sesshomaru blossom and survive? Some stories from past revealed.
1. Dear Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Inuyasha; expect some characters that I created.

**Chapter 1:**

**Dear Life**

"What are you looking at, Rin?" Kikyo asked as she finished showering her body with water using both of her hands. Rin sent her a big smile before she answered the former miko's question. "You are really beautiful, Kikyo-sama," Rin commented. "Thank you," Kikyo gave the child a pure smile in turn. "You are beautiful too."

Rin was so amazed about what her eyes caught in a sight; the voluptuous body of a woman and every curve that seemed drawn by the hand of Gods. The pale skin was glowing under the moonlight but her cheeks were blushed in peach color. Her black tresses were long and silk, mixed with two loving mahogany orbs.

"Rin wishes that Rin would be as beautiful as Kikyo-sama when Rin grows up."

They had been bathing together for quite long, but Kikyo seemed not plan to done the bath. It was a long ago since she could feel the water flowed against her skin. She enjoyed her time bathing with Rin; moreover Rin knew how to make Kikyo laughed with her jokes and many simple stories about Sesshomaru.

"Rin happy that Kikyo is alive again," Rin smiled contently. "Now we could be a family. I would be the child of Sesshomaru-sama and Kikyo-sama, while Jaken could be my uncle and Ah-Un as my pet!"

Kikyo smiled and touched the little girl's cheek softly. "I don't think Jaken would accept the idea."

"He must!" Rin insisted. "Or I will always disturb him with my voice." Rin's answer made Kikyo giggled softly.

"Let's finish the bath. It's getting late."

Kikyo stepped out from the hot springs, followed by Rin. They were both naked but it didn't matter, Sesshomaru and Jaken were quite far to spy on them, beside it would be so disgusting if they do it.

"Kikyo-sama," Rin called out. "Milord wants you to wear this."

Rin handed Kikyo a haori, Sesshomaru's haori. Kikyo had no idea about what the little girl said about Sesshomaru's haori and Rin knew it. "Milord thinks your clothes are dirty and torn, so he wants you to wear his haori," Rin explained.

Kikyo looked at her usual outfit, the white haori and red hakama, her miko attire. Indeed, it was dirty and ripped around the sleeves and the hakama was cut half, caused of the battle with Naraku.

With a slight smile, Kikyo took the haori from Rin and wore it, so did Rin who wore her clothes immediately. After finished dressing themselves, they walked back to the group, leaving her miko outfits laid on the rock.

..oOo..

"We are done!" Rin shouted happily as she and Kikyo approached the place where they left Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un to take a bath. Sesshomaru was sitting against the tree; his arms were folded upon his chest while he closed his eyes. Jaken was resting on Ah-Un before he shocked hearing Rin's shout. "Your voice always annoys me!" Jaken grumbled.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and lifted his head up as his gaze met Kikyo who was wearing his haori now. The haori was big enough for her but only covered half of her thighs. He looked at Kikyo for a quite long, still expressionless but he knew he was amazed the beauty of a woman before her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed softly and got up.

"Jaken, take Rin with Ah-Un," the dog demon commaned his loyal servant.

"C'mon, spoiled brat!" Jaken urged.

"But Rin wants to go with Kikyo-sama," Rin whimpered.

"Go, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered.

"You shouldn't disturb them," Jaken warned in a whisper and drag her away. As the words came out from the impish demon's mouth, Rin suddenly flushed. She memorized about what she saw before, Sesshomaru and Kikyo kissed in front of her virgin eyes. "Are they going to kiss again?" Rin asked whisperly shyly. "Who teach you to ask some kind of that question?" Jaken snapped as his shocked to hear Rin's plain question.

"I think they will," Rin giggled, she couldn't hide her big smile as she looked at Kikyo.

Rin jumped on the back of Ah-Un, followed by Jaken, and then the two headed-dragon took Rin and Jaken flew high to the sky, left Sesshomaru together with Kikyo.

After they disappear from sight, Sesshomaru walked closer to Kikyo. He brought his hand to gently stroke her cheek. His golden eyes looked deeply into her mahogany orbs. This woman before him was indeed beautiful; she must be an angel, not the mortal one. And she had successfully trapped his heart into unknown feelings and emotions he never felt before.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Kikyo broke the silence.

"What question?" Sesshomaru asked while kept touching her cheek.

"Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru seemed did not bother about her question. "You have time now. And like I said, let me prove it," Sesshomaru stated dryly.

"Do you really love me?" Kikyo repeated her question and made Sesshomaru stop touching her cheek and withdrew his hand. "Do you more believe in words than acts?" Sesshomaru asked in turn.

"Say it then prove it. So I don't have any reason to doubt anymore." Her voice carried pain and trauma of love's betrayal. Sesshomaru leaned down until his forehead touched hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating fragrance. It was so soft and sweet. At the other side, Kikyo still waited for the Great Dog Demon's respond of her question. 'Why does he so hard to tell me that he loves me?' She wanted Sesshomaru to say those words badly but he was too cold.

The next second, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kikyo's slender waist and locked her lips in a passionate kiss. Kikyo permitted herself to drown in his tight-almost possessive embrace while she brought her hands up and hang them on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Her hand ran through his silver locks as the other one caressed the back of his neck to deepen their kiss. Using his tongue, Sesshomaru assaulted her lips, forced her mouth opened and exploring the sweet taste of her mouth. Kikyo could felt her teeth clashed against his fangs. Kikyo never felt like this before, she felt so alive after a long time being a dead-corpse. His kiss was so soft yet passionate and his embrace seemed won't let her go.

Sesshomaru tighten his embrace as he brought his right hand traveled down to Kikyo's thigh which caused the dark-haired woman shivered and moaned softly inside their lip-lock. He could feel the softness of her breast against his well-built chest for it was just a tiny slayer of his haori which separated their skins. It aroused Sesshomaru as the peaked of Kikyo's soft buds brushed his chest. Instantly he reminded himself to stop, it surprised him to be patient toward a human.

Kikyo gasped as Sesshomaru picked her up in bridal style and their lip-lock reluctantly parted. Kikyo gave him a questioning sight as Sesshomaru kept gazing at her. She seemed so small in his embrace. One of his hands clutching her shoulders while the other one propped her bare thighs. The night air was cold but he could feel the warmth of hers under his silky haori. The rubbing of their skins had just aroused his every sense. But he knew he would never let his beast seized control of himself.

All of sudden, Sesshomaru used his demonic power of super speed to ran fast penetrating the dark forest. He moved faster than the eye can see but his embrace on Kikyo was still steady. Kikyo clutched tight on Sesshomaru's shoulders. She closed her eyes for she was afraid Sesshomaru accidentally dropped her down, but she told herself not to felt such kind of stupid feeling. She trusted Sesshomaru.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and saw they were still running penetrated the forest. Sesshomaru noticed that Kikyo was more relaxed now.

"Want to fly?" Sesshomaru asked in soft tone.

Not waiting for her answer, with one gentle step Sesshomaru used his Mokomoko to bring them up high to the night sky. And now, they were moving faster in the air through the clouds of almost-dawn sky.

Kikyo glared down through Sesshomaru's shoulders. Under them, she could see the whole forest and a large mountain at the north side of the forest; the river flowed calmly and its sounds of flowing water really relaxing. The birds started to sing as the sky turned into orange color.

Kikyo sensed a heat behind her so that she turned her head. In the distance, she saw the bright light of morning sun. She narrowed her eyes and hardly saw something like a high tower surrounded by the morning mist, but then she drowned her head at Sesshomaru's chest. After an enough time flying in the air, Sesshomaru slowly went down.

Sesshomaru gently landed using his feet. Kikyo lifted her head up and laid her eyes to the something in front of her eyes. It was a high and hefty wall with its big-wooden gate opened. There was standing a tall man; Kikyo could tell he's a lion demon. He has shoulder-length wavy light-brown hair which is loose; a blue kimono with white pattern and a black hakama which both made in silky fabric covered his muscular body. His face was firm but yet calm, his shining grey eyes were so friendly. He suprisingly sent Kikyo a warm smile but full of meaning.

"Your servants has arrived not long ago," the male demon informed Sesshomaru. He did not bow; even he talked to Sesshomaru in a usual way. Kikyo guessed that he must be a Lord like Sesshomaru or a mighty-noble demon or they were friend since long ago. But the idea of Sesshomaru having a friend was make no sense to her.

Kikyo shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru as he looked down at her and whispered softly.

"Welcome to the West Land."

..oOo..

Kikyo looked around the entire room; it was big with ivory colored wall and many large windows on its side but the room seemed vague. She was sitting on a soft sofa, still wearing Sesshomaru's haori. The Dog Demon left her in that room after the demon whom they met at the front gate whispered something to him. Sesshomaru told her to stay there until the palace's servants came and took care of her. That indicated Sesshomaru has something to do for he was the Lord of the West Land. Besides, she hadn't seen Rin yet since she arrived at the palace.

After an enough time to waited, the door opened. Kikyo turned her head and saw a male deer demon came with a female rabbit demon behind her. The deer demon has a short-brown hair; his chocolate eyes were faded but friendly. His face line showed that he was no longer young; an old demon but eventually demons are immortal. No matter how old they are, they always look young. He wore a fine black kimono and from his gesture, he must be a well-manner demon. As the rabbit demon was a young one, Kikyo could tell that the rabbit demon might younger than her. Her snowy white hair was put in high pigtail at both sides of her head, tied by pink ribbon. Her dark eyes were plain just like her little smile. And she also wore a fine kimono. Both of them bowed before Kikyo.

"Welcome to the West Land Palace, Kikyo-sama," the deer demon greeted, his voice was firm but somehow tremble for the old age. Kikyo was a little bit surprise for the deer demon knew her name before introduced herself. "I am Yamada, the head servant of West Palace," the deer demon informed his name. "And this is Aya," said Yamada as the rabbit demon once again bowed to Kikyo.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kikyo-sama," Aya greeted. "I am your personal servant as Milord told me." No wonder why those demons knew her name. Sesshomaru must have told them about her before. Kikyo immediately stood up and bowed sligthly. Yamada observed Kikyo as he noticed that Kikyo wore only his Lord's haori and she smiled.

"The Mother Queen…" Yamada started to speak. "Ever said to Milord not to bring any woman from any kind to the palace," he paused as he saw Kikyo tensed for guessing she was not accepted in West Land palace. At least, this palace was full of demon and even though she was once a powerful miko, she didn't sure her power recovered by now if the demons attack her.

After a while, he continued. "Unless Milord intends to make her as the Lady of the West Land."

It caused Kikyo suddenly flused. "No, we aren't like that," she stated shyly.

Yamada only smiled for the former miko's respond; he didn't mean to tease her after all.

"Aya," he called out the rabbit demon. "Take Kikyo-sama to her room and give her a kimono to wear," the older servant ordered. "And let her rest. She must be tired"

Aya instantly approached Kikyo and invited her to go outside the room. "Come, Kikyo-sama."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kikyo before left the room.

"Milord and Edo-sama went to fix the problem at the border line," Yamada informed.

"Edo-sama?" Kikyo echoed whisperly. Edo-sama might the name of demon whom she met at the front gate. Without asking further, Kikyo followed Aya who led her the way to her own room at the West Land palace.

**A/N: **Reviews, comments, critics, flames or anything would be accepted, except Kikyo bashing!


	2. Broken Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. But the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 2:**

**Broken Dawn**

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly as the roar of thunders hit her ears. She yawned slightly and stretched her body; it felt so good to have her own flesh and blood ran through her veins. She could feel her heart beating steady against her chest and the fresh air filled up her lungs, it was a nice sleep eventually; that was something she never did while being a dead corpse. Kikyo rose herself to sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at the window beside the bed she was laying. It was a stormy rain outside, the gloomy sky darken the prosperous land as the flashes of thunder shone the entire room vaguely. As Kikyo gazed outside, she just realized that the Western Land Palace was placed at the valley of the highest mountain and surrounded by thick forest.

Kikyo revealed the white sheet that covered her body in order to keep her warm for the cold. She hoped she wasn't oversleeping and passed the dinner, she was hungry. It was she felt asleep instantly after taking a bath and Aya gave her a pale-blue yukata which ended at the half of her legs to wear. Kikyo climbed down the bed and walked toward the door, the room was vague and she thanked Gods for she could find the door easily. She then slid it open and stuck out her head. The hallway was just the same as her room, dark with the thunder's flashes illuminated. Kikyo was about to shut the door when an icy voice called.

"Where will you go?"

Kikyo spun her head to the left-side and found Sesshomaru was standing there. The Dog Demon now wore a long ivory-colored yukata and the wooden sandal at his feet. His face was cold as usual while his golden orbs looked at her plainly and his arms folded upon his well-built chest. "Sesshomaru," Kikyo rolled his name at her tongue softly. "You are already home," she stated. Sesshomaru uttered nothing but waiting for her answer.

"Where will you go?" Sesshomaru repeated his question.

"Oh…" Kikyo sighed. "I'm starving," she finally answered. "I didn't pass the dinner, did I?"

"The dinner has ended," Sesshomaru simply told her. "But I had ordered Aya to bring your dinner to your room since you were sleeping soundly," he added.

Kikyo startled. But then she immediately looked inside her room and found that her dinner was placed on the table across the bed; a bowl of rice, a bowl of hot soup –she guessed– closed off by a lid and a cup of green tea.

"I hadn't seen it," Kikyo pleaded. "The room was quite dark so I couldn't see things."

Sesshomaru silently understood. He walked closer to the former miko and stopped right before her. "Go inside and eat your dinner," he told her, unfortunately his voice sounded commanding. "You shall rest."

Kikyo nodded slightly. Even she had slept the whole day, it didn't decrease any tiredness of hers. It had been a long and tiring time during her effort to defeat Naraku. She lost much of her energy when she released her last Sacred Arrow and after being forced once again to back to the life.

"Oyasuminasai," she said in a low tone. But before she could even move, Sesshomaru leaned down and put a light kiss at the side-point of her mouth, avoiding her plagued lips.

Sesshomaru then stood up and left her behind without spare any words or smile, even just a caress on her cheeks. Kikyo gasped and startled for his behavior, it was yesterday when she could feel his softness when he held her tight inside him arms and now he returned to his cold attitude. After all, he was a cold man and nothing could change, include her. No! She would never change him. It did not matter for her if he was a demon as long as he loved her genuinely; that was all she asked for him.

..oOo..

The sun just rose and the crimson color decorated the sky above the village; the autumn breeze blew silently. With her old feet, Kaede climbed up the shrine's ladder. As the old miko approached the tip of ladder, she turned her back and saw the whole village, a place where she spent her childhood with her only sister.

'Kikyo-oneesama.' Kaede mused.

Inuyasha had told her about everything; her sister's plan to defeated Naraku which caused her dead along the once low-life thief and also about Sesshomaru took the corpse of Kikyo with him. It was confusing her; what in the world Sesshomaru excited about her sister's corpse? Both of them still couldn't find the proper answer.

From his gloomy eyes as he tell the whole story, she could tell the hanyou was hurt just like her. It did hurt her to know she would never see her sister's face anymore, but it hurt the most to see her beloved sister lived as a dying corpse. Her heart screamed that Kikyo deserved much better than had an agony life and died in the hand of that cursed spider demon, Naraku. Kaede then walked ahead to the shrine and stopped in front of a memorial where Kikyo's ash had ever buried before stolen by the witch Urasue. She looked down and the tears blurred her sight. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Kaede."_

_The little girl turned her head to see her sister, Kikyo, was standing in the dark. Her face was pale but yet beautiful and calm with a relaxing smile upon her lips. The little girl started to cry as her sister slowly faded away._

"_Gomennasai…" The older sister softly apologized. "Hontou ni gomennasai…"_

"_Kikyo-oneesama!" she screamed her name; she tried to catch her sister's hands, but it was too late. Kikyo has gone, forever._

Kaede gasped and suddenly opened her eyes. The tears rolled down upon her wizened cheeks. If she could turn back the time; if her sister never offered her hand to take care of Onigumo; if…

"Kaede-baba."

Inuyasha's voice interrupted. She hurriedly wiped her tears and turned around. His face was still the same since he arrived at the village along with his friends, sad and melancholy. "It has been a week since Kikyo-oneesama dead," Kaede said in a tremble voice.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered. He still remembered perfectly how Kikyo died right before her eyes and once again he could do nothing to save her. The feeling when he held her in his arms, every sweet fragrance which only belonged to Kikyo and when she said it was enough for her to see him came for her; it realized himself that he never fulfill his promise to always protect her; to run and catch her wherever she was.

"Iie! It's not your mistake," Kaede protested. "My sister has dead over fifty years ago and I'm happy now she could rest in peace instead of walking among the life as a dead corpse." Kaede heaved a sigh. "I hope Sesshomaru know the way how to burry a human." Her lips drew a bitter smile, trying to comfort herself and Inuyasha with a dry joke.

..oOo..

"Here you are," Kikyo contently said as she finished attaching the canary grasses into a little slightly-green headband. "That's beautiful!" Rin commented. They were sitting side by side at a meadow surrounded by the woods and a clear river spread out before them. The sun was bright vaguely, hindered by the clouds as the wind blew cool enough.

The little girl giggled as Kikyo put the grass headband upon the child's black hair, "Rin must be pretty now." "Like an angel," Kikyo complied.

"What the happy girls!"

A cheerful voice surprised both Kikyo and Rin. Kikyo turned her head and look up to the lion demon whom she ever met earlier was standing above them. "Edo-sama." Kikyo immediately stood up and bowed slightly as a respect. Rin followed what Kikyo did.

"No, don't be too much polite to me," Edo stated, the smile seemed never left his good-looking face. "We've just met and I didn't introduce my self properly," Kikro responded. "No need," Edo folded his arms upon his chest. "Sesshomaru has told me your name," he sent Kikyo a meaningful smile, "Only your name." Edo then instantly shifted his concern to Rin. "I guess you want to meet your beloved lord, little child." "Did Sesshomaru-sama already home?" Rin quickly responded. "Yes," the lion demon simply answered. "Go and meet him," Edo said, it was amused the lion demon to know Sesshomaru has a fan who too much fond of him.

"C'mon, Kikyo-sama," Rin invited the young lady.

"I think I'd love to have an afternoon conversation with this beautiful lady," Edo stated as he glared at Kikyo. "I'll catch you soon," Kikyo said to Rin as an agreement to the demon's offer.

"Alright!" Rin walked in a hurry as fast as her little feet permitted ahead to the palace. Sesshomaru has gone for three days to fix some problems and now he's back; the little girl missed him.

As Rin disappeared from their sight, Edo sat down on the grass, so did Kikyo who took the place at his side. "It is nice to have both of you at the palace," Edo started to speak while his eyes kept staring at the river. "It's more alive," he released a deep breath.

Kikyo glared from the corner of her eyes to the demon beside her. "Are you a friend of Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked curiously, dropping the subject. She needed a topic to talk about with this demon and the idea of Sesshomaru has a friend still hit her head. Edo laughed softly. "Sesshomaru never considered any single soul as a friend," he answered.

"I think you are quite close to Sesshomaru from the way you talked to him," Kikyo uttered bluntly. Edo released another soft laughter. "We had known each other since we were kids," he told her. "Then I could consider that you are his friend," Kikyo responded. "And his right-hand man," she added.

"Actually, I'm the Warlord of Western Land. I used to handle the land's problems when Sesshomaru isn't here." "I see," Kikyo nodded.

"C'mon! We should go back to the palace," Edo immediately stood up. "It's getting cold."

..oOo..

"Welcome home, Kei-sama." The old servant Yamada bowed politely to the male demon whom he met at the hallway. "It is nice you pay a visit to the Western Land."

"You look older since the last time we met," that male demon joked. Kei was tall and sturdy with short black hair and has a pair of golden orbs. His ears pointed sharply at the tip with a black crescent moon mark on the forehead. He was wearing a silky black kimono with a soft ivory-colored fur hung on his left shoulder. Kei was a dog demon, a black dog demon.

"I am indeed an old demon, Milord," Yamada responded.

Soon, their ears caught a soft giggled that came from Edo and Kikyo who walked closer to them; the demon and human seemed talked about something fun. Suddenly, Edo stopped walking as he approached them and noticed the demon that was standing in front of Yamada, so did Kikyo.

The black dog demon's eyes widened as he saw there was a human –another human actually– beside Edo. He had ever heard that Sesshomaru brought a human to his mother; when Sesshomaru wanted to complete his Meidou to save that human, but it was a child, not the adult one.

"Finally you found the new one!" The black dog demon cried, teasing the lion demon.

"It's not mine. It's Sesshomaru's," Edo corrected.

"Sesshomaru's?" This time, the black dog demon couldn't hide the jolt that hit his nerves.

"Kikyo, this is Kei," Edo informed the woman beside him. "And Kei, this is Kikyo," Edo finished to introduced each self of them. Kikyo bowed slightly and said, "Nice to meet you, Kei-sama." From his scent, Kikyo knew Kei must be a dog demon, just like Sesshomaru. They shared almost the same appearance except for the hair and attitude, Kei has more expression on his face and also there was no magenta strips on his pale cheeks.

Kei stepped closer to Kikyo. He needed to lean down in order to put their faces in the same row; Kei was as tall as Sesshomaru. His golden orbs observed her face fiercely and then he stood up and smiled. "Sesshomaru really have a good taste about woman," Kei mouthed teasingly. Kikyo blinked and looked away; she didn't expect to be teased about her relationship with Sesshomaru. At least, she thought there was nothing happened between her and the demon lord, besides some kisses they oddly shared.

With a smile, Kei turned around but before he went the office room where Sesshomaru was, followed by Yamada, he spared Kikyo a glare over his shoulder and said, "I hope we could have more conversation later, Kikyo."

"He's a funny man," Edo commented after Kei and Yamada disappeared at the turn of hallway. "He likes to joke and tease people. You must make yourself accustomed about it."

..oOo..

"Has the hell already frozen for my dear brother Sesshomaru brought another human to the palace?" Kei asked teasingly as Yamada served him a cup of green tea and immediately left the room. He was sitting on a big sofa with only the office desk laid between him and Sesshomaru. The Western Land Lord was also sitting comfort on his throne, studying the plan of peace treaty that has been offered by the Lord of Southern Land. Sesshomaru even did not bother about Kei's joke.

"Don't you remember about what mother said of brings a woman to the palace?" Kei reminded Sesshomaru as he drank half of green tea then placed it back on the desk. "Or are you starting to like a human?" Other teasing words escaped the black dog demon's mouth.

"What are you business here?" Sesshomaru placed down the paper of treaty on the desk and finally asked. His amber eyes looked sharply to Kei. "You might adopted by mother, but it didn't make me want to share a thing with you," he somehow clarified.

Kei grinned. "I just want to make sure that you do not forget tomorrow mother would come to the palace. A family gathering as usual when you finally back home after a long journey outside," he pressurized at the last words.

Sesshomaru raised his brow slightly. How could he forget about his mother's habit of coming to the palace whenever he got home? Of course, Yamada must told his mother that Sesshomaru has already back to the palace and tomorrow for sure, she would back to the place where she spent hundred years of her life with him and his late father.

"Prepare yourself, especially that woman named Kikyo," Kei warned in a serious tone. "Mother might like that little girl, but I do not know if mother would accept Kikyo." Kei leaned himself on the sofa and sighed. "Especially after what have done in the past."

**A/N:** Ah, yes! Finally I could update this fanfic after my computer suffered from some damned viruses then it was out of order and I lost the plot and idea. Thank you for the reviews and like this fanfic :kisskisskiss: It does put me on fire to keep writing! Thanks **Montastic **for the correction :)

Next chapters, more stories revealed and much drama interfere.


	3. Haunted Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 3:**

**Haunted Nostalgia**

Sesshomaru stood firmly in front of the door of Kikyo's room. His head lowered as his eyes closed and his arms folded upon his chest. Something burdened him to knock the door; not the soft fur he was wearing on his right shoulder or the shining armor that hung on his chest. He has not told Kikyo yet about his mother's visit today; he would not tell her and she did not need to know, Kikyo was nobody for him. Nevertheless, if she meant nothing for him, why did he kiss her many times before or why now he was standing right before her door and did nothing, like a dumbbell?

Sesshomaru took a deep sigh and decided to step aside before his brain burned out of the thoughts. When Sesshomaru was about to go, the door opened and the demon lord immediately turned around to see Kikyo was standing right before his eyes. She was wearing a silky red kimono with Cherry Blossom pattern mixed with the black obi that couldn't hide the curve of her slender hip. Kikyo got her long black tresses loosen and she didn't put any make-up or jewelry for she was truly a natural beauty. Those lips as if a petal rose seemed always beg him to kiss.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo was dumbfounded to see him standing in front of her door while Sesshomaru tried to regain his own consciousness fully after being amazed of her beauty. "Do you need something?" Kikyo asked, being courteous.

"Just want to be sure that you keep alive."

Sesshomaru dryly turned around and stepped away from her. Kikyo heaved a deep sigh. They seldom met since arrived at the Western Land palace and she felt Sesshomaru has been burdened by something; she wanted to help him but his cold attitude toward her since then made Kikyo abandoned her plan. Indeed, Sesshomaru would never accept any assistance; he was the most powerful demon after all, he could overcome anything.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo called out which made Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. He glared at her over his shoulder, waiting for what she was going to say. "I want to visit my sister today," Kikyo plainly uttered. "At the village," she finished.

"You don't need my permission to do something, Kikyo," Sesshomaru told.

"I do not ask your permission. I just tell you."

Sesshomaru secretly smiled. He admired her capability and intelligence to respond his every word. "Would you mind if I bring Rin with me?" Kikyo inquired. "No," Sesshomaru simply answered then resumed his step. Now, he didn't need to be dizzy to confront her with his mother, Kikyo would be away for a while to visit her sister. It was then surprised him to have such thought. Was he afraid if his mother rejects Kikyo? On the other hand, was he not sure yet about his feeling toward her so that he won't Kikyo to meet his mother? Another foolish thought! Sesshomaru never afraid of anything and he always sure about everything he does.

..oOo..

"Are you sure to go alone by yourself?" Jaken asked as Kikyo helped Rin climbed on to Ah-Un. "We'll be fine. Ah-Un would protect us if something happened," Kikyo answered as she gently clapped the two-headed dragon's back that made it growled friendly. Jaken sent off Kikyo and Rin at the front gate of palace. It was the first time they would go out off the palace and no one would accompany, Jaken was quite confused that his Lord didn't ordered him to go along with those humans like before, however the toad demon didn't mind. The other way, Jaken was glad that he didn't need to join the human; he had enough to look after Rin for a long time and has two humans at the palace.

"You are so care about us, Jaken-sama!" Rin cried. "Gah! I would never ever care about you, human!" Jaken vowed. The impish demon instantly folded his little arms and looked away. "You do not care about us, but you are the one who advise us to ride Ah-Un," Kikyo stated with a small smile, "Thank you, Jaken-sama." Jaken kept looking away, tried not to pay any attention for her thankfulness. Kikyo then climbed Ah-Un and joined Rin to sit at its back.

As Kikyo and Rin already sat on the back, Ah-Un started floating on the air and then slowly flew high to the blue sky. Jaken glared up and saw them slowly disappeared into the clouds. Jaken sighed; it might be good if those humans went outside while the Mother Queen Inukimi would come today. In fact, Inukimi did not hate human but there was something happened long ago before the toad demon became a servant to Sesshomaru, which made Inukimi started to despise the humankind. It was when her life turned into a horror as his beloved mate left her and their son only to married a human woman and bore him nothing more than a half-breed.

..oOo..

A dog demoness was walking along the palace hallway with the manners of a high noble woman, collected and elegant. Her silky platinum tresses were binding high by the golden hairpin at both sides of her head; with some hairs still loosen. Her golden eyes were sharp as her little lips colored in dark red, the mark of crescent moon on her forehead and one wavy magenta strip on each of her cheeks added to her beauty. The indigo-colored kimono she wore matched with her creamy skin. Behind her, Kei was walking followed.

"Welcome, Inukimi-sama." Both Yamada and Jaken took a bow before the Mother Queen Inukimi and Kei. The dog demoness smiled a bit and said to Jaken, "You're still a loyal servant to Sesshomaru, Jaken."

"Y-yes, Milady!" Jaken bowed nervously. He had met his Lord's mother a few times ago, but he just could not help himself not to clumsy every time he met that charming demoness.

"Come, Milady. Sesshomaru-sama has waited for you." Yamada invited Inukimi and Kei to follow him to met Sesshomaru at the main room. As Kei passed Jaken, he stopped and asked the impish demon. "Where is that woman Kikyo? I couldn't smell her scent around the palace?" Kei whispered. "She had gone to see her sister at the village along with the little child, Rin," Jaken answered, lowered his voice. "Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell her," Jaken added. Kei just nodded but then somehow he smiled contently.

..oOo..

Yamada served three cups of green tea on the table that each cup placed in front of Sesshomaru, Inukimi, and Kei. After finished his task, Yamada politely withdrew himself from the main room.

"It's been a long time," Inukimi started the conversation. "Do you know how much your mother misses you while you're away, my pup?" Inukimi asked, unfortunately in a teasing tone. Kei, who was drinking his tea, smiled a bit; Inukimi always spoiled her son like a baby. "I'm here now, mother," Sesshomaru said dryly. "I know, my pup," Inukimi smiled. "And I'm glad you're back." Inukimi gently stroke her son's cheek which made Sesshomaru growled deep.

"Don't be shy, Sesshomaru," Kei interrupted when he saw the demon lord's face turned sullen. "I had accustomed to see mother spoiled you," he giggled a bit.

"Kei," Inukimi softly called. "You should leave out your habit of teasing people, especially your brother." Kei just cleared his throat and clasped his mouth using the left hand to hide the giggle. "Sorry, mother," Kei mouthed.

Inukimi withdrew her hand from Sesshomaru's cheeks and focused her eyes on him. "You are the Lord of the Western Land now, and I think you are come of age now to have someone beside you."

Both Sesshomaru and Kei immediately looked at Inukimi; it was obvious to them for the topic that Inukimi tried to drop. "What is your point of this conversation?" Sesshomaru inquired. Inukimi then cupped her son's face with both of her hands. "My pup," she smiled. "You need a mate now but I never see you with any woman yet."

"Oh, mother!" Kei once again interrupted. "You don't mean to put Sesshomaru in an engagement with you've-already-chosen woman, right?" Kei guessed, hoped it was wrong.

"I do," Inukimi stated as glared to Kei before eyed back at Sesshomaru.

"Mother," Sesshomaru groaned. "I do not need a mate for now," he pleaded. "And if I do, I would find by myself," the demon lord added.

"My, my ungrateful pup," Inukimi chuckled. "I cannot wait until I'm old enough to see you mate with a woman and have grandchild," she insisted softly. "You do need a mate to take care of you, to bear the heir of the Western Land." She sighed; Sesshomaru wasn't a type of having much interest about woman, that was the only characteristic which he didn't handed down from his father, Inutaisho. "Do you still remember Michiru?"

"That dog demoness," Sesshomaru stated dryly.

"Not only a dog demoness, she's beautiful and a fine lady indeed," Inukimi said as she leaned herself on the sofa. "I have arranged a meeting with her at palace in next three days," Inukimi told his son. "Make sure you are at palace that time."

"Mother…" Sesshomaru tried to speak but his mother quickly interrupted. "Don't disappointed me, pup." Sesshomaru was indeed the most powerful demon but he became greatly weak if it was about his mother's will.

"You never introduce me to a woman, mother," Kei protested, tried to chill down the situation. Inukimi smiled and looked at her adopted son amusingly. "You get lots of women outside, you can pick whoever you love. But Sesshomaru was totally different." Inukimi glared from the corner of her eyes to Sesshomaru. "He's too cold toward woman. He needs help."

..oOo..

Ah-Un landed gently on the forest-floor outside the village then straightaway Kikyo and Rin climbed down. "Wait here," Kikyo said to the two-headed dragon, "We won't be long," Rin added. Kikyo then took Rin's hand and led her to the village; left the herbivore demon in the forest that started to eat the grasses surrounded it, waiting for those humans back in an unknown time.

As they approached the village, Kikyo startled a while. The village didn't change a lot, the smell was still fresh and the people keep friendly toward others, they smiled to Kikyo even they didn't know her. Kikyo led Rin walking to a smile hut at the borderline of village and forest. In front of a hut, she saw an old woman, her sister Kaede, was drying the herbal plants.

"Kaede."

Kaede startled when her ears caught a very familiar voice, sounded like her older sister. She hoped she didn't crazy yet to fantasize about hearing her sister's voice; it did hurt her for her sister's death but she already allowed it and won't the sadness kept consuming herself. Once again, she heard that familiar voice called out her name. She turned around in doubt and as her eyes widened to found her sister, Kikyo, was standing before her holding a little child.

"Kikyo-oneesama," Kaede called out in an unbelievably tremble voice. The tears gathered in her eyes, she must be dreaming or the worst she did go insane.

"Yes, it's me," Kikyo responded with a smile, she understood her sister's reaction; Inuyasha must have told Kaede about her death.

"Kikyo-oneesama, you've already dead," Kaede bluntly uttered.

"Yes. But I'm alive now," Kikyo softly pleaded, "It's a long story." She knew her sister would not accept the fact easily. Then Kaede walked slowly ahead her sister and stopped right in front of Kikyo. Kaede lifted her hands and cupped her sister's face. It was real on her hands; Kaede could feel her sister, the skin, the flesh, and the heat of her sister's body.

"It's you," Kaede shed the tears. "It's really you."

..oOo..

"So, Midoriko-sama had revived you?" Kaede asked after she heard the whole story from Kikyo about her reviving and new life at the palace with Sesshomaru, as Rin enjoyed the story telling. It did amaze the little girl to know the woman who was sitting beside her has a great story of life; she always loved the story that involved Kikyo and her favorite demon, Sesshomaru.

"Yes. She used her power to create a new soul for me," Kikyo finished her story.

The old miko smiled freely. "I'm glad you're back, sister," Kaede said as she held her sister's hands tightly; it was warm like Kikyo used to be. "I do miss you," the tears rolled down upon her cheeks.

Kikyo immediately wiped the tears that wet her sister's cheeks. "Don't cry," she comforted Kaede. "I'm here now and we can live together again like before."

Suddenly, Kikyo reminded about something. "Where's Kagome?"

It sent a jolt of surprised to Kaede for her sister asked about Kagome, but with all the faith and hesitating she had, she tried to answer. "She…"

Before Kaede could answered the question, the hut's bamboo slats abruptly opened and surprised three of them. There was standing Inuyasha; panting and his golden orbs wide opened as his sight observed a woman in red kimono who was sitting before Kaede.

"Kikyo…" he whispered with disbelief. He did watched Kikyo died at the time of Naraku's death, not exactly dead, because she still opened her eyes lightly when Sesshomaru carried her away from his arms. Now, the woman before her was smell of alive. Kikyo was alive; he could hear her heart beating, her natural fragrance of fresh bellflower that only belonged to her. Barely he noticed Rin who was sitting beside his once beloved.

In spite of it, Kikyo also shocked to see Inuyasha once again. Nevertheless, she pretended not to pay attention and looked away. Not long after, Kohaku showed up behind Inuyasha. The young demon slayer fell into speechless and surprised to find Kikyo was still alive.

"Kohaku-chan!" Rin shouted, interrupted the shocking situation. "Rin…" Kohaku quickly shifted his eyes to the little girl beside Kikyo.

Inuyasha walked inside the hut slowly, ahead to Kikyo and stopped right before her. "I smell your scent," he started to speak in a tremble and low voice. "It thought it wouldn't be you…" he hanged the words as Kikyo stood up.

"We shall go now, Rin," Kikyo said to the child, ignoring her former lover. She did not wish to meet him right here and right now, she never expect that anymore since the last time they encountered. "But, Kikyo-sama…" Rin tried to protest.

"We should hurry, it's getting dark," Kikyo interrupted and with a whimpered sigh, Rin stood up behind Kikyo. "I'll visit again soon," said Kikyo to Kaede as she tried to help her younger sister got up on her old feet. As Kikyo was about to go, Inuyasha grasped her arm suddenly.

"Won't you tell me something?" Inuyasha asked whispering.

Kikyo smiled bitterly. "Nothing I should tell," she retorted.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha demanded. He needed to know the truth of what happened next between her and his half-brother at that time. He desperately curious and need the answer right now, he craved for the whole story.

Kikyo released her hand from his grip and sighed deeply. How much she hated to be in this situation; meeting Inuyasha was unexpected for her, she thought Inuyasha has already lived somewhere with Kagome and no chance for her to met him again at village. Wait, what did Inuyasha do here while Kagome was nowhere to find?

"Come, Inuyasha." Kikyo changed her mind about not telling him the story then walked ahead the hut entrance, but before she went out, Kikyo stopped in front of Kohaku. "I'm glad you're alive," she smiled.

"Sesshomaru-sama revived me," Kohaku shyly replied, and secretly Kikyo thanked to Gods for Sesshomaru fulfilled her wish. Kohaku somehow started to blush as the woman whom he adores gazed directly to him. Kohaku then lifted his head and met her gaze. "You are back, like you promised." Kikyo smiled while she was caressing the young boy's hair.

"Would you mind to accompany Rin while I'm talking to talk with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Hai!" Kohaku nodded firmly.

"Yay! Come here, Kohaku-chan!" Rin cried happily. "Rin misses you!" Once again, Kohaku flushed deep in red; at least Kohaku always thought Rin was a simply cute girl.

As then, Kaede noticed that Kikyo already left the hut with Inuyasha followed her.

**A/N: **It's one-year anniversary of Kikyo's death. And I'm too tired to re-check the spelling and grammar :P

Reviews, comments, critics, flames, or any suggests are welcome :)

Thanks for read and drop the sweet reviews.

xoxo


	4. Unawares Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 4:**

**Unawares Love**

Her mahogany eyes looked fiercely yet empty over him. Kikyo kept the distance enough from Inuyasha as the thick woods perfectly surrounded them and the cold breeze blew his loosen silver-hair, the sun slowly went down and the crimson ray shone upon them. They stood there for quite long, looking each other with no one spoke, until Inuyasha broke the awkward silence.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked in low tone but trying to sounded firm. His golden eyes showed her his feelings of pain, rejoicing, curiosity, and longing.

"Midoriko revived me," Kikyo simply answered, she wanted to make this fast so she could back away from him soon. "I was dead after Sesshomaru took me then I met Midoriko and she used her power to create a new soul for me, then I'm alive again," Kikyo gave a deep sigh at the last words.

Somehow, she felt glad to see her once lover's face; when he came and put her in his arms for at the last seconds of her life she saw him shed the tears only for her, she truly thanked Gods for the moment. However, there was some kind of pain she cannot understand why did she feel it. She has known the truth and Naraku has died, but the fact of him being with another girl, and probably he loved that girl, still hurt the raven-haired woman.

"So, Sesshomaru didn't revive you?" Inuyasha once again asked after he heard Kikyo said his half brother's name. "No," Kikyo mumbled.

"And then?" Inuyasha inquired, a jealousy slightly carried on his voice. Why on the Earth must his damn brother being the first to see Kikyo once again live? He vowed to kill Sesshomaru if the dog demon hurt her, even if he just laid a finger on her.

"He brought me to Western Land Palace and allowed me to stay there."

Inuyasha shocked as his eyes widened. "Western Land Palace?" he echoed and Kikyo just nodded. It was hundred years ago since the last time he set the foot on the palace, right before the death of his mother, Izayoi. He was just five year-old when Izayoi took him to the Western Land Palace to met Inukimi, his stepmother, that was the first and the last time Inuyasha visited the palace. He never wanted or planned to return to that place.

"I think you already got what you want to know," Kikyo stated awkwardly. She did need to go away from that place; she needed to be far from Inuyasha. Everything seemed strange; she could hardly breathe because of what she felt. "I must go."

As when Kikyo was about to take a walk, Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't go!"

Kikyo immediately stopped as then Inuyasha walked closer to her, every step he took tormented the former miko because it felt like the time went too slow whereas she wanted it end soon, before she realized that Inuyasha has stopped and stood firmly so close to her, she even could feel his warm breath. Kikyo could saw his golden eyes clearly and closely. As Inuyasha kept gazing deeply into her mahogany eyes, the most beautiful part of her that made him felt in love with her; the eyes that showed nothing that a mystery like the owner itself.

Inuyasha brought his hands to cup her face as his thumbs slightly touched her earlobes that sent her a jolt. The half demon laid his forehead on hers, their noses met and the lips were now an inch apart. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply the sweet scent that lingering his lovely woman. Moreover, Kikyo just startled at all; her heart screamed her to go away but the other side her mind telling her to stay, to spend the time she had lost with that bright eyes demon.

"Don't go," Inuyasha whispered, his voice trembled. He paused a while to take a breath that almost lost because of her. "Don't leave me anymore." He started to caress the smoothness of her cheek using his palms; it was still soft like the first time he touched her. Inuyasha then sensed the salty tears; he opened his eyes and found the tears have gathered on her eyes.

"Why do you make this hard?" Kikyo inquired as she hardly tried to be steady and held the tears for not running down.

"How come it could be so hard?" Inuyasha asked in turn, still cupping her face. "It's just you and me, no one else," he somewhat explained. "Now, we could be together."

"How about Kagome?"

Inuyasha startled and remained silent, slowly released his grip on her. "She…" Inuyasha started the words. "After you gave the jewel and went, Kagome made a wish and it granted." Inuyasha suddenly looked away, avoiding her eyes. "The jewel had vanished, so did her. She returned to her time and the Well didn't work anymore."

Kikyo blinked in shock and a single tear flowed down her cheek, so that was the reason why she had not saw Kagome since arrived at the village. Kikyo could not deny that she hated Kagome to steal Inuyasha from her; she should be the only one who changed Inuyasha if she wasn't dead and Kagome didn't interfere. However, the other side, she did not happy that the modern-girl had disappear when she finally could accept her presence. Moreover, Inuyasha loved the young girl, though Kikyo knew Inuyasha still trapped in his feelings between her and Kagome; she knew it from the look on his eyes when Inuyasha answered her question before. It showed sorrow.

Kikyo shook her head. "You can not love two women at the same time, Inuyasha."

With those words, Kikyo released herself from Inuyasha and walked away as Inuyasha just petrified, he looked away blankly to the darkness.

..oOo..

It was late night, perfectly dark and the hard rain showering the Western Land with some thunders illuminated the gloomy clouds. Kikyo and Rin had just arrived at the palace not long ago, riding Ah-Un; fortunately, they arrived before the rain fell down. After she sent Rin to her own room and made sure that Yamada brought the little girl her late dinner meal, Kikyo immediately approached her room and took of the clothes, she was going to bathe. It was her habit to take a bath at night, no matter if it is raining or not. She did like it, especially it was when she needed to cleared her mind after what just happened between her and Inuyasha before. Kikyo heaved a sigh as she entered the wooden bathtub and drowned herself into the water; she closed her eyes and laid her head at the bathtub's edge, feeling the coldness against her skin. She will not make a mind about that.

Aya entered Kikyo's room with her hands held the clothes and walked ahead to the bed, tried to make no noises since she knew the young lady must enjoying her relaxing time now. She put a pale blue yukata and a black obi on the bed, after that she stepped to the bathroom's door. "Kikyo-sama," the rabbit demon called out politely, interrupting Kikyo's mind. "I had brought the clothes and put it on the bed," Aya informed.

Still Kikyo didn't open her eyes and just said, "Arigatou."

Aya slightly bowed in front of the door and stepped to the room's door then went out. As she turned around after closed the door, Aya was shocked to find the Demon Lord was standing high before her. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Aya hurriedly bowed down.

"Dismissed!"

Hearing the Demon Lord's command, Aya hastily withdrew her presence from his sight and walked away. However, when she turned at the end of the hallway, the young servant still able to saw Sesshomaru entered Kikyo's room.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. She though it was enough to bathe, with one more splash on her body she stepped out from the wooden bathtub. Kikyo rubbed her wet tresses and collected it at her right shoulder. As her eyes looking around the bathroom, she just realized that she did not bring the robe. With some drops of water that flowing across her porcelain skin, Kikyo walked to the door and opened it. It was the consequent to walk in bare skin of not brought the robe.

The bathroom's door slowly opened, Kikyo stuck her head out, made sure the room was empty and no one would see her naked, though she sure nobody was there, Aya had gone a little while ago. As Kikyo turned her head to the left side, her eyes caught Sesshomaru was standing right before her, watching her with his arms folded upon his chest and his usual gaze that showed nothing more than cold and emotionless. It was shocked Kikyo for she hurriedly closed the bathroom's door.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you must hide?" Sesshomaru asked in turn. "I've already saw you naked once that time."

Kikyo tried to catch the air and held her chest, the heart still beating hard for the shock. Something she did not feel when he first time Sesshomaru saw her bathe in nudity at the lake that night. "That was…" she breathed, "Different." Of course, it was different. That time, she was still a dead corpse who could feel nothing, even when a man watched her naked. The clay body would not react of anything; she was empty inside that time. Now she's alive, her body could respond any heat and touch on her skin, and knowing Sesshomaru was standing right before her and almost saw the nakedness of her true body sent a jolt to her nerves, a sensation that she could not explain what it was.

Kikyo strongly shook her head and sighed. "Could you please bring me the robe?"

Sesshomaru looked at a chair near the bed where a white robe was laying there. He walked there and took the robe.

Not long after, Kikyo heard Sesshomaru knocked the bathroom's door two times. She then opened the door a little bit and stuck out only her hand. Sesshomaru amused for the young woman's childish act, she was very much different from that time when he saw her bathe. That time, Kikyo was firm and cold even she just spared him a glare from her shoulder. Now, Kikyo seemed scare if he looked her naked, afraid that he would do something bad to her. Sesshomaru felt so funny about this woman but still he handed Kikyo the robe.

After a while, Sesshomaru heard the door opened and saw Kikyo went out the bathroom. She wore that white yukata, barely covered her silky thighs and the peaks on her breast as her cheeks burned in flushing; he could see the softness of her neck that plagued him to nuzzle. Sesshomaru could feel the heat raged over his body though he tried to control himself, which was something Kikyo always caused him every time he got close with the former miko. He thought after pulled aside any physical contacts from her for those past days he would back to his normal-self again, but that was wrong. He missed, wanted, and needed her more than before.

Kikyo walked passing Sesshomaru ahead to the bed and took the clothes. She held it then she shifted her eyes to him. "If you need to talk with me, could you please wait outside?" Kikyo demanded. "I need to wear my clothes first."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You could put your clothes on now."

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyo tried to beg the Demon Lord coldly.

"I would not see."

Sesshomaru surprisingly turned his back around and closed his eyes; he did mean not to see her changing the clothes. Sesshomaru crossed his arms under his haori's sleeves, "Make it fast."

Kikyo was still dumbfounded but hastily turned her back too in order of if Sesshomaru suddenly turn around he would not see the front. "Do not look back!" Kikyo warned as Sesshomaru just smiled in amusing, he did like this situation. After released herself from the robe, Kikyo efficiently grabbed the blue yukata and put it on, then she took the black obi and started to fasten it.

Sesshomaru frowned and opened his eyes; it was too long only to wear the clothes. Without her knowing, Sesshomaru slowly turned around and saw Kikyo was trying hard to fasten the obi but it did not much work. The Demon Lord smiled a bit and walked to her.

Kikyo was shocked when she felt a pair of hands touched her hands that was busying tried to tie the obi on her back. "Sesshomaru…"

"I guess you should learn that you still need other's help."

Sesshomaru willingly helped her fasten the obi, he was well enough to do the job. "It's done," Sesshomaru said as the obi already bounded the yukata at her slimy waist. "Arigatou," Kikyo thanked him. She turned around to face Sesshomaru and caught the golden orbs of his. Spontaneously, the image of Inuyasha crossed her mind. Indeed, he and his half-brother shared many similar appearances, not counting about the behaviors. Still there was a thing that she did not find on Sesshomaru's eyes. Love.

Kikyo immediately looked away, avoiding his eyes. She then stepped ahead to the bed and sat on its edge. "Say what you need," Kikyo said as she combed her almost-dry hair with her fingers.

Sesshomaru indeed purposely came into her room and waiting for her dressed only to tell her about something. He had been thinking about it since his mother and Kei left the palace at the dusk; even he still hesitated and it was too fast though. He doubted if Kikyo still have a heart for his damned half-brother, although she did not touch any topic about that hanyou since they lived together at the palace. But who will know what's deep inside her heart? Kikyo was not a woman who could easily to be read her mind and heart.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her and knelt down before her, lifting his face to see the beautiful face of hers. He laid his hands at both side of hers, locked her as Kikyo kept looking at him, curious about what will he do and say next.

"I want you to meet someone three days later," Sesshomaru told her in a serious tone.

Kikyo raised her brow. "Who?"

"Hold your impatience, woman." Suddenly, Sesshomaru got up and took her chin with his right hand. Before Kikyo could issue any whatever protests, Sesshomaru crashed his lips upon hers and locked them in a passionate kiss. The kiss grew intense as Sesshomaru nipped her lower lips between his fangs, biting it gently. His hands started to give her the soft caresses on the hip that later the touches became an almost-possessive grasp. How much he missed to taste those sweet lips and had her safely in his arms. For the sake of her, he had rather be a dumbbell in the frost than a pervert in his pride. He, the most powerful demon, did not want the lust to overcome him. Indeed, there was a lust in his love for her, but it was a lust to be loved by the young woman.

Kikyo hardly caught her breath between their kiss, the lip-lock was too strong. She thus abruptly freed herself from the kiss and breathed the air as much as her lungs permitted which caused her cheeks flushed like getting a fever. "That is a rude way to kiss a woman."

"And I know you like it."

Seeing the cheeks of woman before him became more blushed, Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Since Kikyo had her own flesh and blood, the young woman got many expressions on her face rather than the poker face and cold behaviors she used to live with before; she was not a miko anymore that made her free to feel the joy and other womanish stuffs she has been banned once that time.

"It is weird of you to do such a thing," Kikyo stated, finally settled down. "Those past days you were so cold and seemed avoid me. But tonight, you kiss me the way you kissed me before, warm and passionate," Kikyo paused at the last word and breathed. Before Kikyo could ask for more of his reason, Sesshomaru hurriedly stated.

"It is because of you."

Sesshomaru soon got up and left the room, leaving Kikyo with an unanswered question. The Demon Lord still did not have found the answer yet and he won't gave her a non-sense answer anymore like he did before. If love could make someone do much foolishness without the reason why, then love must be a dumb 'thing'. Or did love need a reason to love someone and caused the foolishness because of the euphoria to be close the one he loved? Love was a strange 'thing' he even knew.

..oOo..

Edo startled as his grey eyes caught a sight of someone who was standing at the gate of Western Land Palace. The lion demon hurriedly walked to the gate, made sure what he saw was not a mistake of sight. As he approached that man, he knew it was indeed not mistaken of noticing the man in Fire-Rat haori.

"Inuyasha!"

First time he knew Inuyasha was when he just left a small village at the mountainside, they crossed a path at the nearby forest. That time, the half-breed unwarrantedly dared him to fight. However, Edo kept denying the dare as Inuyasha tried to attack him from many sides that caused Edo had a mind that this hanyou must be crazy. After beating Inuyasha down and asked his name, he demanded the reason why did the half-demon dare him, and in the name of Dumbness, the hanyou's reason was so damn stupid, it was because the hanyou wanted to be the strongest one, he had enough to be a mere half-demon. Spared his life, Edo left Inuyasha who kept screaming that the fight was not over yet. He was indeed a childish bastard pitiful-hanyou!

Moreover, it was amusing the Warlord of Western Land, after he told Sesshomaru, that the half-demon he had just met was Sesshomaru's half-brother. No wonder why those men craved for one thing, power.

"What's your business here?" Edo asked with his brow rose. "Visiting you brother?" Yes, it was weirdness if Inuyasha come to the palace to visit Sesshomaru.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grunted. "He is my half-brother," he confirmed, pressed the word of 'half-brother'. "Where's Kikyo?"

The question surprised the lion demon. "How come you know Kikyo?"

"Of course I know her!" Inuyasha shouted. He had no more patience for waiting Edo to tell him where Kikyo was. Inuyasha then abruptly passed Edo and ran into the palace. His voice echoed the entire hallway, calling his lover's name as his noise sniffed the air, searching for her scent that will lead him to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha."

A woman voice called from his back and he knew who she was. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo, still in her blue yukata, was standing there with a confusion gaze. "What are you doing here?" She did not wished to meet Inuyasha after the conversation last night that enough to warn her that they could not back to the start anymore and yet Inuyasha suddenly came up at the palace and Sesshomaru was around.

'Sesshomaru!' The thought of the dog demon shocked Kikyo. Those brothers did not have a good relationship, even they ever fought, and almost killed each other, what will Sesshomaru do if he sees Inuyasha is around his palace? Today must not be her lucky day.

At the other side of the palace, Sesshomaru immediately left his office room when his ears heard a familiar voice of his half-brother. It was not a matter if Inuyasha stepped his feet at the Western Land Palace, he cared no more about him for Sesshomaru already got what he was looking for and as long as Inuyasha did not do any destruction or filthy things. The matter was his voice of summoning Kikyo boiled his blood up. How Inuyasha could know that Kikyo was here? What he wanted now? Did not the half-demon realize that he had hurt Kikyo too much? That lowlife hanyou did not deserve a fine woman named Kikyo.

Sesshomaru firmly walked ahead to where Inuyasha was with his demonic side started overcome himself, as he slowly could smell the scent of Kikyo mixed with Inuyasha's; they might have met now. It was a pure jealousy.


	5. First Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 5:**

**First Pain**

"Come with me." Inuyasha looked at the woman before him carefully, letting his amber eyes absorbed her beauty. She was indeed an epitome of the angels in Heaven, and she was his, will always his.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo questioned.

"Leave this place, this is not where you are belong," Inuyasha walked closer to her and stopped just an inch from her. Imagining Kikyo walked around the palace just wearing that thin yukata which only covered until her knees, showing her velvet calf, and Sesshomaru could stare at her anytime he wants made the half-breed burned. He would make sure Kikyo leave this palace right now, he would force her in all the way. He might do not know what really happened between Kikyo and his half-brother during lived together at the Western Land palace. However, after Naraku's untrustworthy provocation, that unfortunately he almost believed, it was obvious to Inuyasha that he will not let Kikyo around the Demon Lord any longer. Sesshomaru was a bastard and he knew it very well.

"And where I should live?"

"Of course at the village with Kaede. With me" His voice seemed begging for her. However, if begging were the only way to have her again at his side, he would gladly do it. He will not lose her anymore; he wanted to pay all the pain she had burdened.

"And what? When one day Kagome return, you will no longer need and beg me like this," Kikyo noted calmly. "We both know who you love the most." Yes, she knew and what the words had just left her mouth was true, she was speaking about the fact.

"Why do you always think about that foolish thought of yours?" Inuyasha surprisingly inquired in a high tone. "It is selfish to always judge me by only your point of view."

Kikyo looked away, avoiding the eye contact from his shining amber eyes. Somehow, she felt guilty for cannot handle her emotion and shout it harshly to the man she ever loved; it was not like herself. The other side, she had enough of that complicated relationship she did not know when and how it would end. She had no any strength to keep all the emotions she ever forbad.

Later, Inuyasha smelt the salty tears of Kikyo, it was gathering on her mahogany eyes, and he knew Kikyo was too stubborn to let the tears fell down. Once again, he caused the woman cried. Why it was so hard to love her when everything he did just ended in her tears and pain?

"Leave me alone."

Kikyo spun around and ready to left when she felt Inuyasha grabbed her left arms and crashed the petite woman onto his sturdy chest, locking her possessively in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Kikyo struggled to release herself from his arms-lock.

The more Kikyo tried, tighten his embrace became. "Stop struggling!" Inuyasha shouted, shocking her and turned her into silent.

"I just want to make it up to you, to fix all my mistakes and heal any pain I caused you. Let me prove my promises of protecting you make you believe in me once again that you are the only one for me." It was hit the nerves of the half-demon to say such those words, he was not much into a thing that girls usually called it 'romantic'. Might it sound empty but he knew, and she knew too, that it came voluntary from the bottom his heart. "We should start over and stay together, because obviously I want…" he paused the words. "I need to be with you."

It was something Kikyo never expected to hear from Inuyasha. He might ever say he loved her, but those words seriously rock her heart. It was beautiful. But, could she trust his words? She felt numb.

The movement of his hands interrupted her mind as his hands left her waist and crawled up through her back and her neck, his fingers touched smoothly upon her warm skin, then stopped at her face, cupping at her soft cheeks. Inuyasha shut his eyes and landed his face on hers; let their noses touched as Kikyo kept staring at him. Their faces were close enough; the lips almost touched each other.

However, it was too late to step back when finally his lips crashed down on her lips agonizingly slow and passionate. Kikyo struggled against the kiss, not to moan as Inuyasha nipped her lower lips between his fangs; she tried hard not to melt into his kiss and embrace which was unfortunately so warm. The former miko debated with herself. It was the kiss she had yearned, sweet like the first kiss they shared under the crimson sunlight. But at the moment, she was frustrated that her heart screamed to just cut off the kiss. She did not belong with him anymore; the fate has chosen the separated ways for them. It was too wrong.

As when Inuyasha demanded to enter her mouth, Kikyo abruptly pushed Inuyasha and freed herself from his lips and arms, breathless for an intense kiss Inuyasha gave to her. She quickly looked aside and found Sesshomaru was standing not far from them. She had sensed Sesshomaru was coming before. The thought of the Demon Lord was the thing that made Kikyo hurriedly released her lips from that kiss. She could tell herself that Sesshomaru probably saw the kiss and if he did, she hoped Sesshomaru would hear any explanation she would give to him later.

There was a look in the Demon Lord's eyes that convince her that he saw his damned half-brother kissed her, the woman he had just kissed the night before. His eyes showed nothing but emotionless and coolness as usual, but the arousal of his demonic aura could not lie her. Thus, she knew, when Inuyasha walked gradually ahead to another son of his father and stopped, stood firmly, before Sesshomaru.

"I will take Kikyo with me right now," Inuyasha told. "I could protect her more that you could ever give."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grimaced in pain as Sesshomaru tightly chocked his fingers around his hanyou-brother's neck and stuck his sharp claws into Inuyasha's flesh. "Damn, half brother!" Sesshomaru angrily hissed, "I should end your existence long ago." His grip tightened and caused Inuyasha lost his breath, his neck started bleeding.

Kikyo knew she must do something or Sesshomaru would seriously end his half brother's life as she sensed the demonic aura grew stronger. The woman ran to Sesshomaru and grasped his hand that was choking Inuyasha's neck. "Stop it, Sesshomaru!" she yelled, "You could hurt him."

With the eyes that already turned into demonic red eyes, Sesshomaru turned his head and stared down to Kikyo in disbelief. "You defend him?"

"Release him, Sesshomaru." Kikyo seemed not bother of his question. "You could kill your own brother!"

Sesshomaru took a deep and long breath, tried to handle his beast. As when Sesshomaru finally could overcome his demonic side and get himself fully, he loosened his grip and let Inuyasha pounded hard the floor. Kikyo quickly came to Inuyasha, "Are you alright?" she asked. Inuyasha only nodded slowly as he repeatedly coughed in breathless.

"What happen here?"

Edo suddenly came up and shocked to see Inuyasha lay on the floor in a poor condition with Kikyo kneeling beside him and Sesshomaru just stared down at the two old lovers with a slight jealousy sight. Edo could tell there was something bad happened before. Sesshomaru had enough and fed up to stay any longer around, he then aimlessly walked away, did not know where will he go but he needed to clear up his mind. He was totally angry and jealous. It made obvious to him that Kikyo still loving Inuyasha. Fool, how could he ever think that he loved Kikyo and that damned woman would turn his feeling? For the first time, the great dog demon felt pain.

Kikyo watched Sesshomaru walked away and somehow it did hurt her, the former miko felt as if a heavy sin burdened upon her shoulders and now nothing would never be the same again just like last night. "Edo-sama, could you mind to bring Inuyasha back to the village?" Kikyo asked the lion demon. Edo noticed the sadness in her eyes but it was a bad time to share the story and questioned her of what had just happened. The lion demon then nodded.

"But, Kikyo…" Inuyasha tried to interrupt but he could not. His throat still felt the pain his half-brother left.

Kikyo ignored him and soon she stood up then walked away. She tried to catch Sesshomaru, running to him and explain everything she needed to tell. She felt a great fear creeping inside her body, through her veins and made her heart beating in despair. She knew it. That was a fear of losing him.

"Come on, boy!" Edo helped Inuyasha stood on his feet. "Don't you get enough of daring your brother's strength?"

"Damn!" Inuyasha roared.

Edo supported Inuyasha to walk ahead to the gate and went along with the half demon back to the village. "How do you know about Kikyo?" Edo asked. He should have asked about this when he met Inuyasha at the gate but Inuyasha did not give him a second to ask which later entered the palace abruptly.

"Do you wanna know?" Inuyasha asked in turn. "Let me tell you the story so you will know who has the right to own Kikyo."

..oOo..

Kikyo slowly opened the door of Sesshomaru's office room. It was quite dark, the sun light rarely penetrated through the big windows for the room was placed at the back of palace's top floor where the sun hardly to see. Her eyes caught Sesshomaru was sitting, leaning against the sofa across the window; his eyes calmly roaming the world outside. Sesshomaru aware that Kikyo came into his office room but he remained silent, not paying any attention to her, even when the petite woman already stood beside him.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo called out whisperingly.

Sesshomaru kept silence; he had no wish to talk with her now. Kikyo realized Sesshomaru would not hear any single word she says, but she will try it.

"About that kiss," Kikyo started to explain. "It happened rather fast. I could not do anything to evade." It was a self-defending rather an explanation, she secretly noted.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and without glared at her, he said, "I never ask you an explanation about the kiss you shared with him." Sesshomaru was ready to leave the room when Kikyo interrupted his step.

"I never intent to have a kiss with Inuyasha, even just a damn hug since I came to this place," she bluntly vowed. Her voice shaking as the tears started to gathering on her eyes. The fear she had felt before was getting her more frustrated, she was not ready yet for the worst that maybe happened.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced Kikyo. "You are not a mere human, Kikyo," Sesshomaru noted. "I am sure you could sense what he will do next, but it is just you who don't refuse when he wanted to kiss you."

The words threw Kikyo down. It seemed she was running in the middle of nowhere with no more words to speak, all she knew was she felt afraid, scared of losing him. She was too dizzy to found the right words, her brain raged in many emotions and it just turned her into speechless. Indeed, she never wanted the kiss but unfortunately, she almost melted and enjoyed the kiss.

"And you defended him, stopped me from killing him." Sesshomaru noted once again. "It is making me clear that you still love him."

"I do not want you to kill you brother. It is not the way if you want to get over your problems with Inuyasha."

"Why is it your matter in our brotherhood's problems? Unless, you love and care about my half-brother," Sesshomaru pressed the last words.

"Sessho–"

"Now," Sesshomaru cut her words off. "You could back to your old lover and live with him."

Sesshomaru resumed his path and walked out the room, left Kikyo alone behind. A low sight escaped the young woman's lips as a single tear left her eye, running down upon her peachy cheek. She should learn that it would not be that easy, to had a love for her former love's brother. Later, she quickly wiped the tear and smile sourly. It was too much hurt more than she ever imagined.

It was too fast. Sesshomaru noted that he was too hurry to choose Kikyo and intended to confront her with his mother, introduced her as his mate-to-be, the Lady of the Western Lands. He should have learnt from the past and not trust any single soul of human.

He paused to walk at the turn of the hallway, sparing a glare over his shoulder where he still could see the door of his office room. He noticed all the sorrow on her beautiful face, the melancholic voice when she spoke to him and her eyes that glommed in sadness made his heart clench in pain, but his pride held himself too tight.

He sighed, pushing the broken feature of her image out of his mind and walked again. He deeply hurt too; her doubts and his uncertainties were seemed keep them apart. Many obstacles and barriers separated the two forbidden lovers.

Undeniable, the Demon Lord was fear. Fear to know she still love his half-brother, not him. Fear of the life they would share if they mated. He was a demon and she was a human, a former miko. He was the filthy evil, cursed by the Gods and fated to be burnt in the Hell. She was the purest creature, an angel that belonged to Heaven. How Sesshomaru desperately feared of the unknown future. Fear of his own pride for loving a human. Isn't it funny to repeat the same history like his father when he had chosen to hate the humankind? He needed to think and find a proper way to deal with that issue, and solve the problem they were facing. Nobody said the forbidden love was easy, but he wanted the love to survive.

..oOo..

The sun gloomy shining above the prosperous Western Lands as the autumn wind became cooler though it just passed the noon; the winter was coming close in the next few days. Placing not far from the borderline between Western Lands and Northern Lands, Edo entered the gate of a traditional house as the guards politely bowed to him and an old female servant delivered the lion demon to a room at the back of the house. It was a place Inukimi spent the rest of her life after the death of Inutaisho, along with her adopted son, Kei.

"Where is Inukimi-sama?" Edo asked as he entered the study chamber and the servant slid the fusuma close. The chamber was the same gloomy as the weather outside with the hanging bell sometimes tinkled, blew by the breeze. The shoji was opened that made the study chamber quite cold but could perfectly enjoy the fresh flower garden across the chamber.

"She is visiting Michiru," Kei simply answered. The black dog demon was sitting comfortably on a zabuton, facing the opened shoji, as his amber eyes focusing on a book he was reading at his hand. "You must have known about what will happen the day after tomorrow at the palace."

Edo grunted. He stepped closer to Kei and stood beside him, gazing at the flower garden outside plainly. "This morning, Inuyasha had come to the palace."

"What about it?" Still Kei did not pay much attention. "Visiting Sesshomaru finally?" he sounded rather mocked. He knew both of his half-brothers were not having a good relationship.

"I thought he had dead." It has been a long time after he saw Inuyasha at the Western Lands palace. Since the death of Inutaisho and later his mother, Kei never met he half-demon anymore. He even never heard a bit of news about Inuyasha for those past hundred years, seemed the half-demon unreasonably disappeared. Moreover, Sesshomaru never dropped any subject of talking about his half-brother though he knew something; it did not make a damn for the dog demon at all.

"He came to take Kikyo back."

Kei raised his brow. He put aside the book then looked up to the lion demon who still enjoying the beautiful views outside. "How could he know Kikyo?" Kei questioned in disbelief tone.

Edo slightly smiled and took a deep sigh; his concern did not shift from the garden. "That was…" he paused. "I asked him about that too and it was quite shocked for the answer." Edo took another sigh before he sat beside Kei on the tatami, folded his arms under his haori's sleeves and still staring at the garden. "He met Kikyo 50 years go, that time Kikyo was a miko."

"A miko?" Kei echoed, smiling at himself. "Is she Kikyo who people dubbed as the most powerful human that even demons are scared of her?"

Edo nodded firmly. "Who else?"

"I just ever heard about this miko named Kikyo but never met before, so I don't know how her appearance is," Kei conceded, greatly amazed. "What about the story?"

"Later, Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo, so did her. Unfortunately, a demon also desired Kikyo. That demon used a disguising trick that made Inuyasha and Kikyo hated and attacked each other, he wanted Kikyo to be only his but it did not work as he had planned. It caused Kikyo dead after she sealed Inuyasha at the tree. Kikyo then resurrected by a witch and walking among the living as the dead corpse." Edo breathed. "I think we could guess what happened next when she finally met the brothers."

Kei reminded silent as his head lowered. The black dog demon felt pity and empathy for the former miko, she had suffered a tragic fate, and perhaps the fate would still cruel at this moment.

"I wonder how the fate could be so cruel to her," Edo sighed, his eyes softened.

A slight smirk stretched upon Kei's lips. "Sounds familiar?" He suddenly voiced in a low tone.

Edo stared at him with a meaningful little smile. Two different women from different time with an almost same story, falling in love with a man but end on the hands of a demon who claimed that he loved her. The fate must be seriously cruel for the forbidden lovers.

'_Midoriko…'_

**A/N: **Another story about Midoriko would reveal in the next chapters.

If you ever read the last chapter of ICE AND COLD, there was Midoriko told Kikyo that she was once fell in love with a demon. Guess who the demon is!

Kikyo and Sesshomaru are getting complicated. I will not make it easy for them.

Glossary:

*Fusuma: Sliding door that separated the rooms in Japanese traditional house.

*Shoji: Door/window of a room consists of a paper over a wooden frame.

*Zabuton: Traditional Japanese chair, used when sitting on the floor.


	6. Satirical Dare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 6:**

**Satirical Dare**

Kikyo stared blankly to the floor as her head lowered. The petite woman sat on the edge of the bed, letting the darkness illuminated the entire room. Her hands lay powerless upon her covered thighs and sometimes a slight sigh escaped her mouth. The pale blue yukata with a pink obi around her curvy waist would never give enough warmth since the weather getting too much cold and the winter breeze has greeted the prosperous land, but it did not bother her at all. Her mind was being lost in thought of what happened yesterday. She tried any effort for Sesshomaru would hear whatever words she was about to explain, but the Demon Lord just turned away, ignoring her presence. She tried along the day but Sesshomaru never gave her even just a little bit chance. He really meant to make it hard for her.

"Kikyo-sama." A soft voice of the rabbit demon, Aya, interrupted her mind. The young servant stood at the door, hesitatingly to entered the room and disturbing her Lady. "Your presence is excepting for the breakfast."

Kikyo smiled a bit sourly. Was her presence too important since Sesshomaru rejected her to be around him? This spent her energy to think about their problems without finding any proper solution yet. Kikyo lifted her head up and looked away at the forest outside, which surrounded the Western Lands Palace. The sun has rose high but unfortunately, it was hiding behind the overcast. The day was gloomy, just like her.

Kikyo got up from the bed and walked ahead to the door slowly, her head still spinning around of the thoughts about Sesshomaru. It was strange, why did she must worry that much? She was not his and vice versa. No one of them ever declared of owning each other, or even declared that they loved each other. Though Kikyo had asked Sesshomaru if he loved her, but the Demon Lord did not answer it clearly. Might there was no love between her and Sesshomaru. It just a simple feeling of loneliness and need companion. All she felt when they were close to each other and when her heart raced every time they touched was not more than a necessary of a companion who could join her in the loneliness. To erase the memory of her past, the love betrayal that Inuyasha had gave to her.

As Kikyo passed through the young servant, Aya could sense that her Lady was facing an unpleasant problem. Other servants had talked about this along yesterday that the Lord involved in a fight with his half-brother. It wasn't an awkward thing since people in the Palace knew the Lord was not in a good relationship with his half-brother. Thus, it became interesting when the rumor speared that the woman whom Sesshomaru brought to the Palace days ago was the trigger of their fight. Of course, no one knew it for sure. Either it was fake as the flavor of the rumor for Sesshomaru never too much involved in a woman before or the news was true. They would never ask for more or Sesshomaru would cut their head off.

Along the course to the dining room, Kikyo observed that many servants paced back and forth around the Palace. Their steps were in haste, as their hands sometimes held many beautiful stuffs, seemed the Palace would hold a special agenda. Kikyo held her step a while.

"Is there would be a party or something?" Kikyo suddenly asked and surprised Aya who followed her behind.

"Ano…" Aya hesitatingly answered. Sesshomaru had ordered her not to tell Kikyo any single word about what would happen tomorrow. "Sesshomaru-sama would have an important guest tomorrow. The Palace must be prepared to welcome the guest."

"It must be a very important guest," Kikyo murmured to her self, seeing how busy the servants. Then, the young woman once again walked to the dining room, followed by Aya, where Rin was waiting. Moreover, as she thought Sesshomaru wasn't there as usual. The Demon Lord seldom spared his time to have breakfast or dinner with her and Rin. But this time was different after what had done yesterday. For the first time, the young woman felt awkward without Sesshomaru beside her. At least, the little girl's laugh and simple words could put a smile upon the beautiful face of the former miko.

..oOo..

The day passed agonizing slowly for Kikyo. All day long, she killed the time with the little girl, Rin. Teaching her about the know-how, to be a proper girl, playing with her, running and laughing. Felt the winter breeze as the little girl tried to catch many butterflies but unfortunately, Rin did not make it. Still, there was a bit thought of her problem with Sesshomaru bothered Kikyo. It was hard to send the problem away when Kikyo felt guilty toward Sesshomaru. Though Kikyo reminded herself repeatedly that there was no wrong with her. It was not a fault to be kissed by Inuyasha when Sesshomaru did not own her; they were not in a marriage or something as if they claimed each other as their own. Why the Demon Lord must be that angry?

"What's up with my brother?" Kei interrupted when he saw Sesshomaru was sitting alone at the sofa, looking away outside as the snow started to fall, showering the night. The black dog demon entered the office room and slightly slapped the demon lord's shoulder before took a seat beside Sesshomaru.

"What's making you here?"

Kei smiled. "Just make sure that you have prepared for tomorrow."

A light sigh escaped the Demon Lord's mouth. He had tired about his duty as a Lord of the Western Lands and now he was having a problem with Kikyo. All the tasks and treaties he must do today were not gave him a chance to thinking about the way-out of their complicated situation. Tomorrow should be the day when Kikyo meet his mother, but the last day's incident made him doubt. Indeed, he was angry about the kiss, but the doubt held most part of his cold heart. He doubted that Kikyo still have a feeling for Inuyasha, he afraid of his pride if he mated a human woman.

"How about Kikyo?" Kei implied in a meaningful voice as he glared to Sesshomaru. "Have you told her about tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru remained silent

Kei secretly smiled as he saw the Demon Lord's face was showing the confusion, the confrontation between his heart and his pride. Sesshomaru was naturally cold and stubborn; he would not seek any advice from others. He was a powerful demon but still craving for strength and hegemony, he trusted his own power to fix the problems. He knew how to make a wrong way stepped back in the right track. After all, Kei concluded that Sesshomaru was not smart enough to solve the mysterious problem called love. Sesshomaru indeed had had relationship with some female demon, they adored him like a God and loved him as if they dared to die as long as they could be with him, or if they lucky Sesshomaru would take one of them as his mate. However, Sesshomaru considered them not more than a bunch of stupid women who liked to annoy his life. Some of those women were the woman his mother had chosen. But end up with Sesshomaru left the family meeting without spare any words. That was an infamous behavior of him toward woman.

"I had told her," Sesshomaru started to speak. "I want her to meet someone tomorrow but I didn't say it is mother."

"Then?" Kei inquired.

"I would cancel my plan," Sesshomaru bluntly uttered.

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Kei once again inquired. "I knew it from Edo," he continued before Sesshomaru asked.

"I think there's no need for me to talk about this much more." Sesshomaru clearly refused to discuss his problem. It was his private zone and no one he would permit to enter, even just touch. He would make it up by himself and get everything back in the right way. But how could he fix the suffocating problem when he had no more than a day before tomorrow, and even he never gave a chance to talk about this with Kikyo. Is to put aside his pride would be the best way to reveal the complication? Sesshomaru immediately got up and was about to go when Kei interrupted his course.

"Do you dare, Sesshomaru?"

Kei asked in a cold way. His amber eyes looked sharply to Sesshomaru who was standing with his back on Kei. The black dog demon still sat firmly on the sofa as his voice sounded hard, questioning the Demon Lord's bravery.

"Do you dare to love Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked in surprised as his golden orbs widened. His adopted brother had just dared him to love Kikyo. He was the most powerful demon among others and he dared everything. Sesshomaru never felt afraid even scared of anything.

"Do you dare to love a human even it makes you must put down your pride?" Kei once again questioned.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist as his golden orbs burned in amber. Without answering his adopted brother's dare, Sesshomaru resentfully left the office room and the door slammed hard. It was irked Sesshomaru to feel that he actually wasn't dare enough to love a human. That woman had brought many emotions and confusing feelings to him that made him work hard than ever to find the way-out. That woman made him dare his own pride to love her. Still sitting at the office room, Kei smiled contently. He had just proved with his very own eyes that Sesshomaru revealed many emotions since the young woman came up to the Palace. She was indeed not an ordinary woman.

..oOo..

Kikyo lay down on the bed, using her right arm as the pillow. Her petite form cuddled up for the cold weather outside that seemed pierce the hefty Palace's wall. Stupidly, she did not cover herself with a blanket as if she can warm herself with the cold heart she had, letting the winter breeze slightly touched her skin. Her room was dark as usual at the night, no candle light up. Her eyes were closed tight as the young woman drifted aimlessly in a dream.

"_We should start over and stay together, because obviously I want… I need to be with you."_

Kikyo started to pant.

"_It is just you who don't refuse when he wanted to kiss you."_

"No." Kikyo was delirious in a whispery tone. She hardly tried to open her eyes; she wanted to end the nightmare that seemed memorizing what had done yesterday. She jolted as the vision showed her that Sesshomaru left her alone and walked away. "Don't leave."

"_You could back to your old lover and live with him."_

Kikyo trembled and woke up in a shock. Her mahogany eyes wide opened the sight of fear garnished her orbs. "Sesshomaru!" Kikyo abruptly got up, trying to catch the air, and breathed steadily, her heart beating hard pounded against her chest.

Kikyo stared at the entire room, it was still night with the snow showering outside, and the wind blew breezy. She felt weak and dizzy, she still panting not because the dream but it felt like she was sick. With the energy left, Kikyo climbed down the bed and wobbly walked ahead to the door. Her fingers touched the cold wall as she tried to support her own self for not falling down. Slowly, Kikyo opened the door and lifted her head.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of her with his usual style, cold and emotionless. His eyes looked fiercely through her, like there was no feeling or even love she missed from him. His eyes, for Kikyo, only showed anger from yesterday's incident and hatred toward her. How she wanted to cry over the trouble they had but tears was a proof of weakness, a thing that her Master told not to showing the weakness for she was once a miko. But this time, she finally became an ordinary woman, it wasn't wrong to cry unless she did not know how. She wanted to scream when no one, even Sesshomaru, paid any attention of what she said. She needed to be heard, she restrained too long for the emotions she held inside. No, she vowed not to shed the tears or showed any weakness she had for the great dog demon. If he wanted in this hard way, she would go along his wish. She had already made up of her mind.

Kikyo kept gazing to his golden eyes. She blamed, she hated Sesshomaru for caused her a pain like his half-brother ever did. Indeed, they were brothers and perhaps had many similar, and maybe they had the same hobby of hurting her. But she loved Sesshomaru too much to hate him.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked as Kikyo started to walk.

"None of your business," the young woman answered dryly, as cold as he did. She even did not have a mind where she would go. It was just an avoiding of any contact with the Demon Lord.

Suddenly, Kikyo lost her consciousness and started to fall down. Seeing the young woman staggered, Sesshomaru immediately caught the powerless Kikyo and collected her in his arms. He looked down at her face and saw how flushed her face was, her swollen eyes closed and she was panting. He could feel the heat of her body as his hands touched her pale skin. Sesshomaru then picked Kikyo up and brought her back to her room. He carefully laid the petite woman on the bed as if she was a fragile glass then covered her cold body with a thick blanket. Sesshomaru sighed, as he sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at his beautiful face. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not leave her. He loved her too much to hate her.

..oOo..

"It's a fever," the doctor explained to the Lord of the West as both of them standing beside the bed where Kikyo was sleeping. The young servant, Aya, stood up not far from them. She was carefully watching how the doctor treated Kikyo in a proper way though he was indeed a demon too. It might be useful for her if one day Kikyo get sick again. The doctor just arrived at the Palace in the morning after the blizzard last night, making Kikyo suffered the fever all night long. No one at the Palace knew about caring a fever in a human way. It was impossible to take a hand on Kikyo with the demon method. As the doctor arrived, he directly gave Kikyo some medical herbs to drink in order to lessened the ill and let the young woman to take another rest. "It is also a mental stress that beat her health down."

"Mental stress?" Sesshomaru asked in a slight confusion. Was it because of what happened those past days? It might burdened her too much of he behaving that way toward her.

"Hai, Milord," the doctor nodded. "It is best for her to take a rest for a week."

"Alright," Sesshomaru commended. The dog demon then walked and stepped out from the room, leaving the doctor who started another treatment and Aya offered her assistance which pleasantly accepted by the doctor. As the door closed, the doctor smiled slightly. For eight hundred years he had worked for Inutaisho's family, it was the first time a human stepped inside the palace since Izayoi, the mistress of Inutaisho and the mother of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked ahead to the office while his mind lost in many thoughts. The most powerful human that even demons feared was now laying powerless on the bed for a fever. 'Kikyo, what kind of person are you really?' Sesshomaru minded. 'Why are you pretending to be so great in front of me?'

The petite woman was sick right on the day when his mother would come to the palace along with the woman his mother chose to be his mate, that dog demoness named Michiru. What will he do about Kikyo? Moreover, how he could refuse his mother plan about the engagement? Everything really burned him in a fire, trapped him in a deep darkness without any light. Sesshomaru was totally in a complicated situation.

Sesshomaru opened the office room's door as he saw Edo has already sitting on the sofa with many treaties he must studied laid on the table. Another job he must do as the Lord of the West.

..oOo..

"Welcome, Mother Queen."

Inukimi walked elegantly as she entered the palace hallway with Kei and a dog demoness followed her. That dog demoness, Michiru, has the platinum curvy hair that loosened until her back with a pair of beautiful grey eyes, a crescent mark on her forehead, like Sesshomaru's as her lips colored in a light red. She wore a broken white kimono with black pattern. She walked as elegant as Inukimi was, Michiru indeed a high noble demoness that could charm everyone who put a sight on her.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inukimi asked Yamada who was leading them to the main room.

"Milord is in office room, working on some treaties with Edo-sama."

A moment later, they had arrived at the main room. "Have a seat, Michiru," Inukimi said softly to the beautiful demoness that she accepted with a smile and took a seat on the sofa near the window as Kei gazed around seemed he was looking for something. There was only smile and happiness on the young dog demoness' face, though she felt a little bit nervous to met Sesshomaru again. She and Sesshomaru had known each other since they were kids even though sometimes Sesshomaru did not pay attention of her presence, but she knew Sesshomaru was care enough about her. Moreover, everyone at the Western Lands Palace had known her very well.

"I would summon Sesshomaru," Inukimi stated to Yamada as she left the main room and walked ahead to the office room.

"Would you like some tea?" Yamada asked politely, bowing to Michiru while Kei still did not pay attention.

"Yes, please."

As Yamada politely left the main room, Michiru shifted her concern to the black dog demon who still busy looking around. "What are you looking for, Kei?" Michiru asked. Kei remained silent a while before he answer the question. "No, nothing." Kei took a seat beside Michiru and the dog demoness paid no any longer attention for him. The Lord of the Western Lands filled up her mind now. On the other side, Kei indistinctly could smell the former miko's scent; she probably still at the Palace. What would happen if mother meet her?

..oOo..

"Doctor Jun," Inukimi called out as she saw the family doctor walking down the stairs. They unintentionally met at the hallway.

"Inukimi-sama." Doctor Jun fasten his walk and as he approached the Mother Queen, he bowed politely to the once Lady of the West Land.

"What are you doing here?" Inukimi asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama asked me to carry someone."

"Sesshomaru?"

Doctor Jun smiled. "His girlfriend is very beautiful," the doctor stated plainly. Indeed, he knew about the case when Inutaisho brought a human to the Palace and introduced her to Inukimi as his mistress. That time, Inukimi seemed accept the fact that her mate had another woman; she must voluntary shared his mate's love with a mortal human. However, later the mates became distantly spaced and reached its peak when Inutaisho dead in order to saved his woman lover and the hanyou son. It caused a terrible pain for Inukimi and so much hatred toward humankind. That was a long time ago, might the hatred already went away.

The Mother Queen's face showed the confusion. "Nani?"

"I'm talking about Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" The dog demoness inquired more.

"You didn't know?"

Doctor Jun finally realized that Inukimi had not known yet about that beautiful human. Suddenly, his profile turned strain. From the way she spoke and her face, doctor Jun knew he had done a terrible mistake. Maybe the hatred toward humans not already went away from the Mother Queen.

..oOo..

"You should take a rest, Kikyo-sama," Aya informed as her hands busied settling the herbs bowl and collect them on a tray.

The young woman now got up from her sleep and sat on the sofa beside the bed, though her breath still panting and the fever not really recovered. "I'm feeling better now," Kikyo convinced. Previously the rabbit demon insisted not allow her to got up from the bed, she almost cry when Kikyo persistent to left the bed for she was scared if her Lord knew she could not look after Kikyo well and he would cut her life off. "My head would dizzy if I keep sleeping." Lost in thought, her mahogany eyes blankly gazed at the scenery outside.

"Sesshomaru-sama really worried about you last night, Milady." Hearing the young servant's words, Kikyo remained emotionless, her face showed nothing than coldness. Aya, indeed, hoped that the fact would touch the young woman's heart and she would be back on the good terms with Sesshomaru. "No one at the Palace knows how to treat a sick human and Doctor Jun had just able to come in the morning." Aya picked up the tray and stood gazing at the emotionless woman. "He stayed along the night here, kept an eye on you."

Kikyo kept emotionless, only some panting sighs escaped her lips. She was too much numb to feel the emotion and feeling right now. Sesshomaru had implied asking her to be though against him, and now she would not soften only because Sesshomaru watched over her when she was suffering the ill last night. She would dare everything Sesshomaru sent for her.

"I will bring another herbal tea."

The young servant took the empty cup and left the room, let Kikyo took a rest without any disturbance though she knew Kikyo could hardly sleep since she had a problem that drained her brain and energy. It looked clearly on her pale face.

Not long after, Kikyo got up from the sofa and stepped carefully to the bed. She should care about what Aya told her earlier for she must take a rest, now the dizzy spinning her head around more painful. As Kikyo almost reached the bed, she heard the knocks and slowly the door slid open. Her eyes widened a bit.

An elegant dog demoness with silver hair entered the room. She looked similar to Sesshomaru, the golden eyes, the mark of crescent moon on her forehead and a wavy magenta strip on each of her cheeks. Her beautiful face was warm but cold at the same time. Her eyes gazed at Kikyo in a calm way but seemed pierced her, observing her. The Mother Queen Inukimi finally revealed the presence of the female human, Kikyo.


	7. Sad Tango

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter ****7****:**

**Sad Tango**

The Mother Queen Inukimi measurably entered the room. She gazed thoroughly to the female human, observing Kikyo as if she just met a new kind called human by now. Indeed, it was not the first time Inukimi has a human standing in front of her very eyes; since her mate's lover Izayoi came up to the Palace and Sesshomaru visited her just to get assistance to save a human kid. Sesshomaru, her beloved son, now had done it twice. He brought another human for the second time, which was such an awkward habit of the Demon Lord. Shared a living place together for days without her knowing, feed her and even called the family's doctor to carry that human. It was making no sense to Inukimi how her son behaved beautifully toward this woman. When and how did they meet? What happened along their time together? What kind of this woman that made Sesshomaru treated her so well? She must be not only an ordinary human; Inukimi could sense the woman's aura. It was different.

As Kikyo just ungainly standing while her hand rested on the sofa beside her, supporting her weak figure. The fever really drained her brain out, she could not think anymore about who that demoness was. All she knew was that demoness must have a relation with Sesshomaru for the same appearance. She hoped the demoness would make it fast for whatever words she would speak and leave her alone soon; the young woman needed to take a rest. Unfortunately, it seemed the Mother Queen would give Kikyo a hard time.

Later, Inukimi melt the silent with her elegant voice. "What is your name, musume-san?"

"I am Kikyo, Milady," Kikyo answered politely as she bowed a bit.

"Kikyo…" Inukimi rolled the human's name on her tounge, almost like talking to herself. Inukimi nodded her head and sent Kikyo a light smile; she knew how the woman before her tensed for the situation. However, Inukimi could not sense the young woman's fear, as most human did when they saw a demon. This human was calm and warm, the most beautiful human she ever met. No wonder if Sesshomaru impressed with her physical beauty, but she still a human after all. Moreover, Inukimi would not permit any other human entered the dog demon family. Izayou had her enough. Besides, she already chose a proper demoness to be his son's mate.

"So you are the girl whom Sesshomaru is going out with, aren't you?"

Kikyo surprised for the sudden question. However, before Kikyo could speak any answer, Inukimi interrupted with unexpectedly biting words. "I never thought my son will maintain a relationship with a human since he vowed to hate your kind, Kikyo-san. Or did my son plan something to gain a benefit from having a relationship with you?"

"Your words are too prejudiced, Milady," Kikyo hurriedly said before Inukimi could interrupted once more as she tried to kept polite. "I don't have any relationship with Sesshomaru." 'My son?' Kikyo minded. The young woman could conclude that this demoness was Sesshomaru's mother, and her inquiring questions seemed refuses Kikyo for staying around his son.

"How deep is your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

Inukimi once again questioned. Her tone was flat but seemed hiding displeasure toward Kikyo. "Can that relationship be resolved by now? Or should I take a hard way to end your relationship?"

"That's enough!" Kikyo raised her voice as she kept behaving polite.

Inukimi released a meaningful sigh. "I see," the Mother Queen smiled. "Let's have a lunch together with us, Kikyo-san."

..oOo..

His head felt spinning around as he kept sighing along the path from the office room to the main room. It was a stress of thinking about his relationship with that beautiful human instead of a headache. He was strong; he could defeat anything and anyone in a blink of an eye. However, 'love' was unknown to him; it was the strangest thing he ever knew. He was demon and cold, she was human and warm. How will the warmth melt the cold that had frozen for so long? How will a demon and a human love each other?

"_Father did happily in love with a human."_ His heart reminded.

"_And he died because of a human." _His mind blamed.

Sesshomaru laughed at himself. It showed him how stupid he was because of a mere human. Indeed, Kikyo was not 'a mere human'. She was beautiful and extraordinary. She was his woman.

Sesshomaru stopped his step as he standing at the main room's entrance. His golden orbs looked around and found only Kei and the young demoness, Michiru, sitting at the sofa. His mother was not in the room. "Sesshomaru!" A soft voice called his name. Sesshomaru gazed coldly, as usual, to Michiru who sent him a bright smile. Her big grey eyes shone cheerfully as if she was happy of meeting Sesshomaru once more. It did not matter for the demoness that Sesshomaru behaved cold toward her, she knew him since they were kids.

"Where's mother?" Sesshomaru immediately shifted his concern to Kei. He appreciated Michiru of coming to the Palace but this time he had no desire to play with her.

Kei just sent the Demon Lord a questioning sight. "I think Mother summon you at the office room," his tone seemed like a question than an answer. Sesshomaru raised his brow. He did not met his mother yet, whether at the office room or along the hallway. Where did she go?

A sudden thought hit his brain. It might not be good; it was not the time for his mother to meet Kikyo, not yet. As Sesshomaru turned around and was about to go to Kikyo's room, his step was suddenly stop. Right before his eyes, Inukimi has standing there with a warm smile and her eyes were full of yearn to his only son. However, the thing that made Sesshomaru shocked the most was behind his mother there was standing Kikyo. Her face was pale with the flush cheeks and her breath was low. She kept her head down, avoiding the eye contact with him.

Kei showed nothing but a poker face. He knew the time would come without Sesshomaru could predict. Soon or later, Inukimi surely observed the presence of Kikyo but unexpectedly it came too soon. Moreover, it became a big question for the black dog demon about how will Inukimi behave toward Kikyo as Inukimi famously known of hating humankind.

"A human?" Michiru whisperingly asked as she surprised to found a human at the Palace. Her grey eyes gazed at Kikyo carefully, studying the woman who stood not far before her. That human has a different scent, it was powerful yet calm, as if she held a great strength and there was no fear for the demons. Still it did not make sense for Michiru. 'What was her relationship with Sessho?' The young demoness hoped the guess was wrong.

"I think the lunch is ready now." Inukimi immediately left the main room and walked ahead to the dining room. As Kei, Michiru and Sesshomaru just looked at Kikyo with their own gaze; no one moved or even talk.

..oOo..

Kikyo many times released a panting sigh as the fever tormented her even worse. Her pale cheeks now really burned in flush; sometimes she bit her lower lips and caressed her hand with another one just to chase away the cold from her whole body. Unfortunately, the method would not work to the coldness of her heart. Her head spun around but she could not leave the dining room, not when Sesshomaru's mother was here and she meant to try out the young woman's patience.

Both Inukimi and Michiru were having a good time as they shared the story; how close Sesshomaru and Michiru when they were kids or a tale when Sesshomaru carried the young demoness on his back when she got injury while playing together, some kind of happy tale of their childhood time that really bother Kikyo to hear. She was now having a hard time with Sesshomaru and she could not deny that the conversation make her jealous. Yes, she admitted secretly that she was now burning in jealousy. Might it was what Sesshomaru felt when he saw Inuyasha kissed her two days ago at the Palace. As the black dog demon Kei joined the conversation occasionally, he did not have any interest to joke around when the situation was so intense, though Inukimi and Kikyo did not show it. Kei preferred to eat his meal as sometimes he glared at Kikyo, who sat beside him, and Sesshomaru, only to found both of them just sat emotionlessly without even touched the meal. The Demon Lord sat seemed comfort beside Michiru while his right hand gripped the teacup tightly. His face showed nothing, just cold and emotionless as usual. He did not spare any glare to Kikyo since they arrived at the dining room.

After finished another tale about childhood with laughter, Michiru accidentally looked at Kikyo who sat across her. Her bright smile instantly faded as her face became smooth. She observed Kikyo a while before questioned the young woman, "How did you come here and live at the Palace, Kikyo-san?" Her voice was calm and polite, showed that Michiru was truly the high noble demoness.

Kikyo lifted her head to face the beautiful creature in front of her. As Kikyo was about to answer, Sesshomaru shocked everyone when he pounded the teacup to the table caused a hard sound that almost made Kei choked his food. "I want to leave now," Sesshomaru stated dryly and he immediately got up.

"Sesshomaru," Inukimi called out her son softly. "It is not polite to leave a family gathering in the middle, especially when Michiru is here." Inukimi told him. "Sit."

"I still have many businesses I must work on," Sesshomaru refused. "I'm not that free to waste my time for unless conversations like this."

"Sit down now," Inukimi raised her voice but it still soft. She knew and she could sense that since Kikyo joined the family gathering, Sesshomaru was not like himself. The Mother Queen could tell that Sesshomaruwas quite bother about Kikyo joined the family gathering but she did not know why his grateful son behaved like this. However, no matter secret his son was hiding from her, it convinced Inukimi more that indeed there was something between his son and that human.

"Sessho, please stay here," Michiru begged the Demon Lord not to leave her, but Sesshomaru seemed do not bother her mother's order and the young demoness' beg. Without spared any words to Michiru, Sesshomaru walked ahead to the hallway. As Sesshomaru passed where Kikyo was sitting, he stopped a while. Sesshomaru looked down at Kikyo who had her head lowered.

"Kikyo, you leave too," Sesshomaru ordered but Kikyo responded nothing. She closed her eyes and tried not to pay attention to him. Seeing her behave like this made the Demon Lord mad that he held since he saw Kikyo being a state of weak in front of his mother and Michiru. "Don't you have any guts?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Don't you have any pride? Or are you a fool?" There was still no respond or answer from Kikyo. "Don't you know why my mother seats you here?" Of course, she really knew it. Kikyo finally realized about the reason why his mother seated her together with them, after being perplex when Inukimi asked her to join the launch. She had understood everything since the first time she was the young demoness, Michiru. His mother, Inukimi, wanted to show her who was the most proper to be at his son's side, the one who should go spent the rest of a lifetime along with Sesshomaru. It was Michiru, not a mere human like her. Inukimi just implied that Kikyo could not be compare to that mighty demoness.

"Go!" Sesshomaru repeated his order. "I said go now."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inukimi immediately got up and stood beside Sesshomaru. It was often that Sesshomaru did not care about his mother's words. However, this time was different. It was the first time Sesshomaru opposed his own mother just because a mere human. It seemed like exposed once again the old pain that Inutaisho put on Inukimi's heart when The Dog General chose that human over his mate. As Kei and Michiru only could watch what was happening without any single word left their mouths.

Kikyo finally lifted her head up even she kept looking down, avoiding the eye contact from Michiru who was now gazing at her sharply. "I'm sorry, but I came here because the Mother Queen had asked me to join the lunch together. I will not leave without her permission."

Inukimi shifted her concern to Kikyo. That young woman, she should not too much underestimated Kikyo. The words she spoke just heard not more than a challenge for Inukimi. Kikyo seemed want to try the demoness' patience. That young woman was not more than a lowlife human was whom Sesshomaru did not proper to love.

Sesshomaru really lost his patience for Kikyo this time. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out with him. "Come out!"

Kikyo startled as Sesshomaru forcingly pulled her from the dining hall. "Sesshomaru, let go of me!" she yelled but Sesshomaru seemed did not bother. The Demon Lord kept pulling Kikyo with her without paid any attention that Kikyo was sick now and it was hard for the young woman to walk-almost-run, followed his steps. Sesshomaru even did not glare a bit to the woman behind him. As for Kikyo, she kept struggling to release herself from his grip, but it was too firm and tight as if he would not let her go.

Finally, they reached Kikyo's room. Sesshomaru abruptly open the door and as they entered the room, he threw down the young woman to the bed. Kikyo using her hands to support her weak figure as she tried to catch the breath, what Sesshomaru just did toward her made the fever suffered her the most. Kikyo bowed her head and let the black-raven tresses hid her face; she knew Sesshomaru was looking at her right now but she did not have any interest to involved in a conversation or even a fight with him.

"Do not do this again," Sesshomaru finally spoke, reminded the former miko.

Kikyo really meant it when she intended not to talk with Sesshomaru. Once again, Kikyo did not give any respond, just kept lowering her head as then Sesshomaru smelt the salty tears that clouded her eyes.

"Do not meet my mother again. She has no good purpose for you." Sesshomaru then turned around and walked ahead to the door, without did any efforts to comfort the young woman. That was a very awkward time for both of them that Sesshomaru did not know what to do. At the door, Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder to Kikyo. All he wanted is to protect her from any harm and pain that might hurt her fragile creature. However, it seemed like he was the one who hurt her and the pain he sent to her was much bigger than the love he could give to her. With a sad look upon his golden eyes, Sesshomaru left Kikyo alone in her room.

..oOo..

"Come in."

Soon after her Lady permitted the young servant to go inside, Aya opened the door and entered the room while Kikyo had just finished dressing herself in a simple blue kimono with a pale pink obi. The former miko was standing in front of the window where the gloomy sun started to go down and the sky colored in darkness, fortunately the snow did not fall down yet. With both of her hand, Aya held some new yukatas and kimono for Kikyo to wear then stored them in the closet.

"The dinner has ready, Milady," Aya informed with a soft voice. She indeed knew what had happened at the lunchtime, she might even know about the matter between the young woman and her Lord though not much that detail. "You must eat so you could get health soon."

"I want to go."

Aya startled and raised her brow. "Pardon me, Milady."

Kikyo turned around and faced the young servant. Her face was not pale as before, her cheeks colored in peach, as they never flushed in red for having a bad fever. The young woman had recovery herself with her own way. Yes, she cried after Sesshomaru left her. The former miko secretly cried so hard as if she never did before. She felt so much pain that made her difficult to breathe, as if many burdens she must bore alone upon her shoulders. Her problem with Sesshomaru and now his mother seemed put her in the position of an enemy really drained her energy. She cried until she got exhaustion and fell asleep; she did not know whether Inukimi and Michiru had gone or not. She cried not because she was weak, but she had been living so strong and now it was the time for released the frustration.

"I will go back to my sister's place and live there."

"Do you mean you want to leave the palace?" Aya asked in shock.

"Hai," Kikyo answered with a bit of smile.

"But, Kikyo-sama, you can't do this," Aya whimpered. "It would hurt Rin if you go, besides Milord will never allow you."

"Do not tell Sesshomaru," Kikyo stated. "And Rin could visit me at the village everytime she wants."

"But, Kikyo-sama…"

"I've already made up my mind," Kikyo immediately interrupted. "I have many good times of living at the Palace. It's my pleasure to meet you and Yamada-sama." Kikyo paused a while as she inhaled a deep breath. "But I need to take care of my sister, she's the only one I have." That was true, it would be better to spend most of time with her family. Aya only hoped Kikyo did not leave the Palace because of Sesshomaru or after what happened today.

"Is it, Kikyo-san?"

A soft voice called from behind Aya. At the door, there was standing Inukimi, she apparently still stayed at the Palace until night. As for Michiru, Kei had accompanied the young demoness back to her castle after some enticements from Inukimi for the young demoness curious about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kikyo, and she forced to stay at the West Land Palace.

"I will go," Kikyo opened the conversation. "You shouldn't worry anymore."

"I don't think so," Inukimi stated in contradiction. "I don't think you will really go away from my son." Inukimi stepped slowly ahead to Kikyo, passing Aya who turned speechless, then stop just some inches before the young woman. The demoness's golden orbs were soft and warm but somehow Kikyo could see there was a hint of hatred toward human.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Inukimi questioned. "Do you dare to declare a war with me?"

Kikyo raised her brow. "I'm sorry, Milady, I don't understand what you are saying."

"I knew you were not to be taken lightly, but I seemed to have underestimated you."

"I don't know what I did wrong," Kikyo perplexed about the subject of that conversation. It seemed Inukimi blamed her for something. "If it's about what happened this afternoon, I really am sorry, Milady. You asked for me so I joined the lunch. And I apologize for leaving without your permission," Kikyo elaborate as if the accident at that family gathering was the cause of Inukimi mad at her.

"What?"

Kikyo felt the situation got more intense and it would be better if she end the conversation and go out from the Palace soon. "If you don't need me for anything, I'll get going then."

Suddenly, the Mother Queen's right hand flew in the air and slapped hard the smooth face of Kikyo. Aya yelled in shock as her jaw dropped. Soon, Kikyo's cheek flushed in red for the slap and the tears gathered on her eyes.

"You, heinous girl!" Inukimi scolded. "You are going to use my own son to fight me? Is that it?" Inukimi kept questioning, gave Kikyo a hard time to answer. "You don't even know your place. You dare to think you can covet my son. You don't actually think I'll let you go, do you?"

Since she worked at the Palace hundred years ago, Aya never saw the Mother Queen as mad as this time. Moreover, from the story she heard, Inukimi chose to be in silent rather than released her anger when his mate, Inutaisho, fell in love with a human. All Aya knew Inukimi was the figure of a perfect mate and mother; she was warm and mature. However this time, Inukimi seemed lost control of herself.

Kikyo caressed her flushed cheek, and with the tears clouded her eyes, she confidently faced Inukimi. "I'm sorry Milady. If you don't want to see us end up together, straighten up your own son." Kikyo glared a while at Aya who still shocked before set her eyes back on Inukimi. "Good evening."

With the fast steps, Kikyo walked out the room and held the tears for not flow down. She kept her head up to show that she was not that weak and Inukimi should not treated her so bad because that would not bring the young woman down. Kikyo told herself that she was strong enough to take all the pain, and after leave the Palace, she will never pay any attention about Sesshomaru or everything about him. Kikyo leave the Palace without give the little child a farewell hug. Rin, she was waiting in her room for Kikyo to pick her up so they could have dinner together.

..oOo..

The Palace seemed dark and very quite as if there was no any sign of life. It was midnight and perhaps everyone had fallen asleep. Moreover, the most important thing was he could not smell the scent of Kikyo. 'Does the fever really that worse that it vanish her scent?' Sesshomaru minded. After left her room, Sesshomaru immediately back to the dining room just to make sure Kei accompanied his mother and Michiru back to their own castle then straightly went to fix some business outside, without talked any further about the accident. Unfortunately, without him knowing, his mother stayed still at the Palace as only Michiru and Kei who left. The Demon Lord did not know what had happened between Kikyo and his mother along his departure.

Sesshomaru walked ahead to Kikyo's room. He then slid the door open and found the room was dark and empty; Kikyo was not there. His cold eyes observed the entire room; his nose could smell the sweet aroma of her body, so soft and relaxing. Everytime he got near with Kikyo, he felt like the luckiest demon that could smell the scent of Heaven. Her aroma that always plagued the Demon Lord to touched her and put her safely within his arms.

'She had gone.'

..oOo..

Kikyo finally approached the side of village. She stopped a while to inhale the scent of winter night. It would take another short time before she arrived at the hut where Kaede lived. It was making the former miko happy for reunited with her sister after a long time; she made sure they would live as if they were used to in the past. At the other side, it scratched a pain in her heart for leaving Rin and, undeniably, leaving Sesshomaru. As Kikyo started to walked again, her path stopped when she founded Inuyasha was standing not far before her.

That half-demon smiled widely as he saw Kikyo. "I thought I was fantasizing of smell your scent," Inuyasha said, still the smile won't leave his lips. Kikyo did not know why but the tears just clouded on her eyes to see Inuyasha came to her, he even gave her a very relaxing smile that she probably never get from Sesshomaru.

"I know you will back here someday, and I just want to wait. I don't want to lose another chance anymore."

The tears ran down from her eyes, rolling upon the cheek where Inukimi had just slapped. Kikyo could not speak any words or even move, her eyes kept gazing at Inuyasha. Realized the woman he love d was crying, Inuyasha walked to Kikyo and pulled her softly into his arms. He hugged Kikyo as if he never let her go anymore. "I feel so relieve," Inuyasha bluntly stated, the smile just became wider to know now Kikyo was back and saved in his arms. He let Kikyo drowned her face on his chest, letting her cried. This would be the last time Kikyo cried because Inuyasha had promised himself there would not be any tears for the beloved bellflower.

Probably, Inuyasha was her fate, not Sesshomaru.

**A/N:** Gah! Finally I could update this fanfic after being neglected for almost 4 months.

A big SORRY for the readers who had patiently waited for this chapter. Too many assignments and kinda lost of idea, hehe.

This chapter surely has some mistakes and errors, I'm too tired to re-check and edit.

And for those who still subscribed my old fanfic, ICE AND COLD, as I write, that fanfic has ended and continued to this fanfic, DEMON AND ANGEL.

Thank you, people! xoxo


	8. Final Distance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 8:**

**Final Distance**

The days passed without Kikyo knew how long she had left the Western Land Palace, and yet the pain still lay there, not on the cheek where Inukimi slapped her, but it was there deep inside her heart. Sometimes she thought she was a fool for easily fell for that mighty Lord of the West. It was such an awkward story about how they met. He was her ex-lover's brother and they never talked before even when they had met at some spot. She never expected her request for Sesshomaru helped her to defeated Naraku would end up like this. That moment might make no sense for her eventually; how they stared at each other quite deeply; how they finally talked some words and even they had joined together to kill the former Onigumo. She thought it was quite too fast yet a reckless deed to start another romance. She was too obeyed her premature emotional at that moment.

"Kikyo."

Inuyasha's voiced snapped Kikyo up from her thought. "You don't hear what I said, did you?" The silver-haired _hanyou_ asked as he realized there was something bothered the woman who sat beside him.

"I'm just enjoying this moment," Kikyo took a deep breath. "It's such a long time since we did it."

"Feh!" Inuyasha folded his arms but he still could help to hide a little smile that stretched upon his lips. Yes, it felt like an age since both of them sat on a green-grass meadow, looked at the sunset, and spent their time together with some simple conversation. How he missed that time when the fresh and soft scent from the former _miko_ filled up the air, her cold and emotionless expression but somehow he could feel the sadness and loneliness from her eyes. Now, he, both of them, got that chance again; he felt so blessed.

"Do you miss Kagome?" Kikyo straightly asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha quite shocked for the question. "That's a stupid question you ever asked." His respond made Kikyo smirked; Inuyasha seemed bothered about that question and it was unexpected for Kikyo to question that matter. Did not she was the only one who quite hate that time-traveler girl for change Inuyasha that much? Otherwise, even though Inuyasha must confess he did miss Kagome, Kikyo was all he ever wanted after all.

..oOo..

"I've gave Rin the medicine she needs. Hope she would get better in next three days," Doctor Jun told the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, as he finished checking on the little girl. Since Kikyo left the Western Land Palace some days ago, Rin plainly blamed Sesshomaru for thinking that Sesshomaru had done something bad to Kikyo and caused the young woman left. As the protest, Rin did not eat every meal the servants served, and every time she saw Sesshomaru, she kept asking about Kikyo, which ended with tears. Sesshomaru was not an expert to handle a child, all he could do was order the young girl to shut up after some cold-relaxing words, and then the Demon Lord would tell Aya or Yamada to bring Rin back to her room.

Sesshomaru stood coldly beside the bed where Rin was lying sleepy. He looked down at the little girl who has that pale face now. He was too cold and heartless to understand how he could hurt two human's hearts at the very same time. Sesshomaru softly sighed and turned his wheel to the door's room. He did not have much time to think about such things. On the other hand, did Sesshomaru was too scared to think about that woman? Yes, that woman named Kikyo really stressed him out. He never meant to let her go, but the pride must have a total control in him.

"It's better if you could bring back that human to the palace," Doctor Jun advised. "This child was sick because she missed that woman."

At the door, Sesshomaru stopped for a while for hearing the advice. However, the Demon Lord did not give any respond, just stood there coldly and then walked away. Doctor Jun just sighed deeply to see his behavior, even Sesshomaru kept emotionless in this situation. Secretly, Sesshomaru was sick too for missing that woman, Kikyo.

..oOo..

It took a long time for Kikyo and Inuyasha to arrive at the hut; they walked very slow and sometimes stopped at the place where they used to spend the time together more than 50 years ago. Inuyasha said that it was a crazy nostalgia but he did love it. At least, he finally could see the way Kikyo smiled since she came back again to the village. It was absolutely a great start and he knew they should not ruin that chance anymore. The night had fell when they arrived at the hut.

"Kikyo."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I'm such a lacking man to you," his tone was serious as Inuyasha looked deep into her mahogany orbs. "But my heart is full of you more than anyone else in the world." His cheeks flushed. The half-demon felt very stupid, he never said like that things before. Now, he sounded bored and Kikyo might laugh at him. "You know, like I said before… you are the first woman I ever loved since my mother dead," Inuyasha paused. "And you are the only reason I'm living for now," he continued in a very soft voice, Kikyo almost could not hear it.

Hearing this, Kikyo smiled a little bit wider. That was such romantic words she ever heard, and that came from her first love.

"Life may be tough and hard and sometimes it might be suffocating too much to handle. So trust me and bear it a little more. I'll quickly become a man who will make you happy."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled.

The young woman felt so blessed and happy for Inuyasha still loving her after all this time. He still wanted her in his life after what she had done to him, those unfaithfulness and betrayal. Somehow, Inuyasha became more mature wise, not a selfish and childish half-demon who took everything with emotion as before. Thus, she knew that Kagome probably the one who changed him, surely. Suddenly, a hint of pain crossed her heart. Did Inuyasha genuinely love her, and not because of Kagome? Did she really want to start again with Inuyasha, not with Sesshomaru? Undeniable, there were still some hidden feelings for the Demon Lord. There was a thing than only could Sesshomaru do and give to her, but she could not figure it out yet.

Kikyo could not find any words, instead, she said, "I'll rest now. Goodnight."

Her step blocked as Inuyasha unexpectedly held her hand tightly. They faced and looked deeply into each other eyes. Slowly, Inuyasha bent down his head as both of their hearts raced faster. Kikyo could sense his nervous as Inuyasha could hear her shorter-breath. Later that time, Inuyasha kissed the peachy cheeks of Kikyo, a slight kiss as Kikyo smiled a bit. The kiss was tender yet shy. Then Inuyasha withdrew his lips from her and bowed his head, avoiding the eye contact.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Once again, Kikyo greeted and this time Inuyasha released his hand and let Kikyo entered the hut.

As Kikyo entered the hut, Kaede was about finishing the meal for her and Kikyo. "You get home so late, onee-sama," Kaede greeted

"I'm sorry," Kikyo took a seat across hes younger sister.

"I'll take the meal for you."

As Kikyo watched her sister adroitly prepared for their dinner, she was thinking about what just happened. She brought her hand and softly caressed her right cheek where Inuyasha had just kissed her. She smiled a bit but as a thought bothered her, the smile faded away. That cheek was where Inukimi had slapped her before. It was somehow caused her a pain.

..oOo..

"So that human had already left the Palace?"

Inukimi put her cup of tea on the table with an elegant manner as she kept staring at the view outside of her chamber. The Mother Queen purposely summoned the head servant Yamada to her place to collect some information about what happened these past days in the Western Land Palace.

"Yes, Milady," Yamada politely confirm.

Inukimi stretched a little smile upon her red lips as she heard that eventually Kikyo had left the Palace. It was never she hated any single human this much, but what had happened in the past was totally burned a pain though she never showed those feelings to everyone, include his son Sesshomaru. She never protested when his mate, Inutaisho, took another woman named Izayoi as his mistress. She plainly swallowed whatever the words she wanted to utter when Inutaisho introduced his human mate and their half-demon son to her, she even smiled to welcome them though it was bitter. Inukimi, she always stood there at her mate's side; done her job as the Lady of the Western Land. But still at the end the urge to blamed Izayoi to cause the death of her mate was undeniable to resist. If Inutaisho never met that human princess, never mated with her, and never protected her with all of his life…

She had lost her mate because of a human, and now she did not want to repeat the same part anymore. Sesshomaru was her only treasure she had; human was nothing than a distress for her family.

..oOo..

"_Arigatou_, Kei-sama." Rin happily greeted as the black dog demon gave the little girl a silk scarf in dusty-pink color and put it on her hand. "It's so beautiful."

"You're welcome, beauty." Kei softly caressed her hair. "Feel better now?"

A wide smile that once looked on her little lips suddenly faded away. Rin bowed her head down while her hand still gripped the gift tightly. "Rin misses Kikyo-sama." Her voice sounded deeply in sad and showed how desperately she wanted to met the former miko. "Kikyo-sama is a nice person. Rin didn't know why Sesshomaru-sama let her left." For those words, Kei could feel the sadness, whether for Rin or for that female human. He did not know exactly what happened on that day, but Inukimi must have done something that made Kikyo went away and Sesshomaru did nothing to prevent it. He might capable to won a war or killed thousand demons but for something that involved such emotion was out of his power.

"Could Kei-sama bring back Kikyo-sama to the Palace?" Rin plainly asked. "Or bring Rin to visit Kikyo-sama?"

"I doubt about that idea," Kei answered with a smile, tried to comfort the little girl. "Sesshomaru might kill me for intervene his life, but I think it's worth a try."

..oOo..

It was unknown whether it was already dusk or not for the dark clouds hide the sun. The cold breeze softly but it was enough to freeze the world. The winter this time perhaps would be colder than before.

"Have you done, brother?" Kei asked as he entered the chamber where Sesshomau was sitting and working many assignments. No answer, Sesshomaru was still busy; he looked serious when reading the paper, or it was just an escapee from his problem with Kikyo. Kei took a seat in front of the office's desk, across Sesshomaru. A shallow sigh left his mouth. "How's everything?"

Still no answer, Sesshomaru remained silent and forced himself to kept focus on his assignment. All those times the Lord of West tried to shift his concern from his problem with busying himself, but the shadow of that damned petite woman always haunted him, even when he closed his eyes. Their last day was full of silent, dark and blur. He could see the pain in her eyes, and for the sake of his pride he could not deny he felt guilt toward that woman.

"I'll accept the uncertainty for whatever you feel about her. But if that uncertainty comes from your pride, I must say you are stupid." Sesshomaru finally shifted his concern and sharply looked at the dog demon who sat before him. "You, Lord of the West, can beat everything in the single of a wink. But do not make your pride destroy what your heart says."

"I will never fall for such a humanity emotion," Sesshomaru responded. "And that's none of your business."

"Not yet," Kei clarified. "You are not falling for such a humanity emotion yet." Kei pressed the last word as he paused and took a breath. "Do not make a decision that you'll regret in the end."

As Kei finished his words, the door opened and unexpectedly Inukimi entered the chamber. Her manner was elegant as usual with her red lips formed a little pure smile. "It's nice to see both of you together," The Mother Queen greeted. Kei immediately stood up to invite Inukimi sat on the chair. "How's everything, my puppy?" Inukimi asked as she sat down and smiled to her beloved treasure. "It's fine," Sesshomaru plainly answered, thus he continued working the assignments.

"Tomorrow, Michiru and her mother would come to the Palace, and we will talk about your engagement," Inukimi calmly said and that provoked both of dog demons to startle. "We could determine the time of engagement so then you could mate with her."

"Can you please stop doing this?" Sesshomaru responded. "I will never agree to do such a worthless thing like that."

"Is this mate bad for you?" Inukimi asked in return. "This is for all your benefit. You are now Lord of the Western Land, you inheritance your father's power and authority. You need a proper woman to stand by your side, to be your Lady. And that's a demoness named Michiru." Inukimi paused a while as she did know what was ranging inside his son's head. Kei just stood and remain silent; no one could argue if Inukimi had already chosen, and perhaps so did Sesshomaru.

"I will never mate with that demoness." Sesshomaru fiercely looked deep into his mother's eyes; his voice sounded serious but burned such a tight tension.

"Ungrateful son!" Her voice rose. Inukimi seemed already reach her limit of patience but she tried to keep calm and steady. "Are you really going to disappoint your mother like this? I lived all my life for this moment and you betray me like this?" Kei could sense her voiced burned so much pain from the past, all of her fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry, mother." Though Sesshomaru conveyed apologize but that was not about he would hurt his mother like this, but the matter was he would disagree to his mother for the first time. He would choose what he wants though his mother would never accept it. Undeniable, he had already fallen for a woman, a human named Kikyo. All this time since she's gone, he almost thought he couldn't live without her. If even for a moment she was not here with him, he got anxious and it drove him crazy. If he didn't see her, He missed her so much and that moment feels like I'm dying. Those emotions absolutely bothered him; he worked all day just to shift his mind from her, but that was useless.

"You are the one who needs to let go of this cowardice and focus of what you need to do. There's no way I'm going to lose you to that human." Inukimi said as she could read Sesshomaru's mind. "I absolutely can't, I won't!" she tensed.

"The more you act this way, her life will be more miserable. And you will never win over the mother of yours. Understand?" The Mother Queen finally warned and immediately stood up; she quickly walked out the chamber and closed the door abruptly.

"Mother!" Kei straightly followed Inukimi and left Sesshomaru alone in his chamber. The Lord of West took a deep sigh and leaned against his throne. He closed his eyes and secretly cursed himself. Perhaps that humanity emotion already possessed him, the cold and emotionless demon. That human, damned woman already caused such misery to him; brought something he never knew and learned before, all those things were ranging in his brain and he did not know how to escape it.

..oOo..

Inukimi throw herself against the _zabuton_ as she kept taking a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to cool down her anger. She then took a cup of water that Kei served for her and swallowed it till the last drop. Inukimi then took another deep sigh. She couldn't help to think the behavior toward her own mother. He was once a good boy behind his cold and emotionless exterior, her pup never disagrees or even argues about something with her. He might never pay a visit very often but she knew her son will never disappoint her as well. He knew he inherited his father's power, hegemony and the Western Lands, so that he would never do such miserable actions. He was obsessed and perfection. But that was changed since that female human came into his son's life. She had changed Sesshomaru into someone warmer and softer. She introduced Sesshomaru a feeling that strange to him; those feeling that brought Inutaisho away from her.

"Mother, I know how you feel." Kei started to speak. "I know how it seems so wrong for you about Kikyo as a human, but…"

"She's indeed a human," Inukimi cut off. "And so does Izayoi. I've lost Inutaisho and now I won't lose Sesshomaru to another human once again." She took a deep sigh. "You know something about Kikyo, right?"

Kei startled.

"Tell me," Inukimi ordered. "Tell me everything you know about that woman."

Kei lowered his face, hiding the confusion that looked on his eyes. He did know something about Kikyo but that wasn't important for Inukimi to discover, exceedingly about her past that involved Inuyasha, her step-son. Would it make Inukimi angrier and more hate Kikyo than ever? But Inukimi was all he had, though she wasn't his biological mother but she carried him very well since he was a kid; she helped him struggle through those darkest hours thus he had called her 'mother' for past hundred years. He couldn't lie to Inukimi.

..oOo..

"_Arigatou_, Kikyo-sama." The children greeted cheerfully as Kikyo finished making some _origami _in bird-shape and flower-shape. Those children immediately crowded around Kikyo, demanded the cute colorful things that Kikyo held. "Take it slow, kids," was all Kohaku said, he seemed unable to handle the children as Kikyo looked very happy to sat and be around the kids. It was another bright day she spent in village with the children, though the winter breeze still blew coldly, but being around the kids gave Kikyo enough warmth. It was something she had missed since the last time she did it. The children always have a special spot for her; they teach her happiness, innocence, and love. Kikyo and the children also Kohaku kept busy with their activities happily until the former miko sensed a demonic aura.

Kikyo looked aside and her mahogany eyes caught a figure of a tall man with black hair as his golden eyes stared at her soft yet fierce. "Kei-sama." Kikyo immediately stood up, as Kohaku and the children fell on silence and watch them.

"Glad to see you again, Kikyo." Kei gave a little smile. "Could we speak a little while?"

At first, Kikyo was startled upon his arrival but she surely can manage it. "Take the kids with you. We'll play tomorrow," said Kikyo to Kohaku. The little boy nodded his head then he took the kids walked away from where Kikyo and Kei stood. "Looks the kids like you," Kei commented as Kikyo just nodded politely as respond.

"I don't like any courtesy so let's just take to the main point," Kei sighed. "The Mother Queen wants to meet you."

As that demand, Kikyo shocked but still remain silent and steady. After all this time and what had done, she thought she would never get in touch with Inukimi or anybody from Western Palace again. She had been accustomed with her new life in village along with her sister Kaede, Kohaku, the kids and surely Inuyasha. It was brighter and happier; there's no need to feel any pain, tears and doubt. But she also couldn't deny the memories with that dog demon often bothered her; she somehow missed how Sesshomaru, the cold and emotionless demon, could be so gentle and soft when he touch her, kissed and dragged her into his arms. Alas, she had decided to walk over Sesshomaru and live her own life. She knew they weren't mean to be together.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"She needs to talk with you for the last time so she wouldn't bother you again," Kei explained, try to convinced Kikyo to came and talk with Inukimi. "You'll meet her at her house, not in the Palace," Kei continued as he could read that Kikyo did not accept that invitation for they would meet at the Western Lands Palace, she surely want to avoid Sesshomaru. "I please you."

Kikyo looked into his grey eyes, should she accept the invitation? What if it just ended with the pain like it used to be? What has Inukimi planned? She had did what Inukimi wanted, to stay away from his son, and now what Inukimi wanted for more? Kikyo took a deep sigh; leaving Sesshomaru was the hardest part she must took since she lived again. The feeling that blossom between both of them was strange and unknown, even it was vulnerable. There was too little time they spent together and yet they thought they already fell for each other, but the fact was they just hurt each other. No, she knew Sesshomaru never meant to hurt her, he just too cold yet awkward to feel those emotion. "Shall we go now?" Kikyo asked.

..oOo..

Kikyo silently sat on the _zabuton _with her eyes look down to the _tatami_, as Inukimi sat across the former _miko _with her usual elegance manner. Her golden eyes looked fiercely to Kikyo. There was just her and Kikyo at the chamber while Kei waited outside, not meant to disturbed the women. "It's been a long time since we met," Inukimi started to speak.

"Hai," Kikyo responded softly. She could finally lift up her head and share a gaze with Inukimi.

"I've heard about you," Inukimi said. "Your past," she then corrected. Inukimi paused a moment just to looked how Kikyo would respond, but the female human just remain silent and did not uttered any words. "Once you were a miko, weren't you?"

"Yes, Milady," Kikyo answered.

"And you were befriended with Inuyasha?"

Kikyo quite startled when Inukimi called the half-demon's name. But a moment later she could take control of her emotion. How could she ever forget that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were half-brothers? That would mean that Inuyasha was this demoness' step-son. Seeing Kikyo's respond, Inukimi stretched a smirk and said, "I guess you know what I mean."

"I am befriended with Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

"Not as a lover?" Inukimi soon required.

"We were, long ago."

Inukimi sarcastically smiled. "First you had a relationship with Inuyasha and now you are going into my son. I'm sure you are not a mere human, Kikyo-san." Inukimi waited the respond from Kikyo but there was nothing. "Let's hear your honest words. You are not seriously thinking about loving my son, are you?"

That was a tough question. No matter how hard she tried to deny, she already did fall in love with the Lord of the Western Lands; but the answer might be blur, she did not know who she love the most. She found many similarities and it was easy to smile whenever she neared Inuyasha. On the other hand Sesshomaru gave her some experience she never learned before, to explore each other's secret side and drawn both of them into a forbidden love. She was once a _miko _and Sesshomaru was a demon; his hatred toward human but out of control he could kiss her gently. The doubt and confusion brought them to separated ways but it was too hard not kept loving each other.

"My apology, Milady," Kikyo spoke. "I sincerely love Sesshomaru."

Those honest words gave Inukimi some shocks. She never expected Kikyo would be blunt like this. The Mother Queen looked deep into the petite woman's mahogany eyes only to found there was a determination and certainty in her eyes. "I truly know how Sesshomaru feels about this relationship, our past had told us enough without we ever said any words. But I couldn't deny that whatever had done between us, I started to love him," Kikyo bluntly uttered.

"What a bold woman," Inukimi commented.

"But I will not go beyond the limit, Milady," Kikyo hurriedly continued. "Eventually this relationship isn't worth enough to maintain." Yes, since a long time Kikyo had decided to stop and she will not changed what she had choose. Their past, doubt and confusion were enough to made Kikyo gave up on their love. It was so hard and she couldn't fight it alone.

"So, we finally find the way out," Inukimi took a breath with a smile on her lips. "Back off from Sesshomaru now." That was the hardest part, but she must do it to save her heart.

Before Inukimi could continue her words, the _shoji _abruptly slide open and there was Sesshomaru standing that made both Inukimi and especially Kikyo startled. She never expected to meet Sesshomaru, never again.

"That's enough," Sesshomaru half-yelled. "Get up, Kikyo."

"I'm not done talking yet," Inukimi interrupted. She then stood up and faced Sesshomaru. "Are you going to continue lost your mind? Why are you obsessed with this kind of girl and messing things up?"

"I'm gonna tell you, Mother," Sesshomaru said. "I do not want anyone but Kikyo."

Kikyo was startled to hear his words. She lifted her head up only to once again look at his goddess face; it was so serious and tensed. "I have decided to choose Kikyo and will never give up."

"Sesshomaru."

"Mother, I don't want to hurt you. Let's not go any further, I'm begging you."

For the first time, Sesshomaru begged something for Inukimi; he begged for something he really wanted. Through his life time, Sesshomaru always get what he wanted; he had strength, hegemony and became the most powerful demon among the lands. However, since he met Kikyo, he knew there was still one thing missed, it was what people called love. Sesshomaru did not know love at all until he fell for Kikyo. The feeling and emotion was strange but it was addictive to the Lord. She was the last one that missed from his life.

Sesshomaru then suddenly grabbed Kikyo's hand and abruptly took Kikyo with him. "Let me go, Sesshomaru!" Kikyo cried, leaving Inukimi alone in her chamber while the dog demoness kept calling his son with anger.

Meanwhile Kikyo kept struggling to release herself from Kikyo but it only tighten his grip. Sesshomaru walked so fast that made Kikyo almost couldn't follow him. The dog demon finally stop when they quite far from Inukimi's house, between the woods. Kikyo lost her breath as she felt hurt on her wrist, when finally Sesshomaru released his grip and turned around to face the woman he loved. At this moment, Kikyo kept her head down, avoiding the eye contact with Sesshomaru. The petite woman then shocked as Sesshomaru dragged her into his arms.

"Don't…" Kikyo whispered. But Sesshomaru seemed don't hear, he kept hugging Kikyo. "Sesshomaru, don't…" Kikyo once again struggle but that was useless, her power was not in compare to the demon lord. She felt tense but she tried to relax. How she missed the sensation when she was inside her arms, it never felt cold and empty, but it was soft, gentle and warm. Yes, she never thought his arms would be this warm, judging from his exterior.

"Let's walk together to the very end."

Kikyo lifted her head up and saw his face. She heard wrong, didn't she? He asked her to walked together with him to the very end, what was that mean? It was shook her determine for not continue the relationship with Sesshomaru. She had just decided and now Sesshomaru asked her such a demand. She couldn't bear the burden anymore; she wanted to be with him no matter what. That pain, she eventually discovered that it wasn't the result from her relationship with Sesshomaru, but it came from the rejection of her true feeling.

Her lips felt so heavy to ask the question for certainty until she startled that Sesshomaru placed his forehead upon hers. He closed his eyes as he breathed her intoxicating scent. They were so close; she even could feel his breath. Kikyo brought her hand and put it upon his chest, his heart was beat fast and strong. Sesshomaru might not good to express his feeling through words, but what he had done to her those times she should realize since the first time that this demon really love her.

Kikyo smiled a bit as she tried to hold the tear at the corner of her eyes. "You are quite emotional."

"I don't care."

..oOo..

Inside the chamber, a male demon stared to the view before him. His eyes were soft but yet so empty. He inhaled the winter aroma that the breeze brought; it was cold, the scent of emptiness just like his heart. It's been hundred years since the day of her death, but still couldn't decrease his guilt toward her. If he could come more faster; if he didn't waste the time to love he, he wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't live in such a miserable life, filled with guilty and loneliness.

'Midoriko.'

**A/N:** Finally updated, hehehe -_-

My apology for a loooong delay and grammar errors.

Next chapters, still between Kikyo and Inukimi, some secret and story revealed. Surely I'll never make this easy for SesKik ;)


	9. Hidden Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. However, the plot and some original characters I created are mine.

**Chapter 9:**

**Hidden Hearts**

The night has come while the winter breeze blew coldly but soft enough against their skin. The wind, however, was not cold enough to make them shiver as their bodies almost collide into one for the tight embrace on each other they had. The lovers found themselves sat under a leafy oak, embracing each other. The petite raven-haired woman laid her head upon his well-built chest as the Demon Lord, with his back against the tree, steadily breathe, not only for the air but also her intoxicating scent; so warm and gentle yet so fresh, perhaps it was what people said as the scent of Heaven. With the eyes closed, he was relaxing in her scent and laid his put upon hers. His hand lay around the woman's slender waist as sometimes he would gently stroke her arm. Sesshomaru somehow felt so nice to know his woman was now safe on his lap, inside his arms.

Kikyo took a deep breath. Then Sesshomaru could tell himself that woman stretched a little smile upon her lips, it amused him for what sake did she smile. Kikyo lifted up her head, tried not to disturbed the relaxed Lord of the West and for quite a long Kikyo looked up on his face. Those deep purple colored crescent moon on his forehead, quite hide behind his bangs; the two magenta strips both on his cheeks that showed nothing than a solid state on his handsomeness. Those lips she never expected would be that soft yet sweet; Kikyo really urged to touch him, but she restrained.

"What did you observe?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, still closing his eyes.

Kikyo smiled wider, almost giggled. "I'm just thinking," she paused a while. "… I still can't believe we could have this way."

Sesshomaru too still could not believe what had just done between them and what they have now. It seemed too fast but yet so great, 'this way' perfectly fit them together. The questions about how could he, the Demon Lord, simply fall for a human priestess; received so much feelings and satisfaction he could not get from others; perhaps would never find any answer. But instead of being disturbed by those foolish thoughts, Sesshomaru choose to respond her statement. "Believe it."

"Once that time I thought when it's all over," Kikyo nuzzled her head against his shoulder that only accepted his tighten embrace. "I would finally rest… forever." Kikyo paused, waiting for his respond but received none. "I was so tired to fight again and again, so tired of being alone. I see people get everything they want," Kikyo stopped; she somehow won't continue the words. As for Sesshomaru could feel a hit of sadness carried on her voice. "My Master once ever said," Kikyo unexpectedly continue. "I do not deserve what I want. I deserve what I need. It was just the matter of time until I could have what I need and how it could come to me." A cold silent ranged between the two lovebirds. "That time, I thought to rest forever was all I need. But I was mistaken." Kikyo sighed, "I need a life I could spend with someone who loves me, someone who protects me. I need to live that way."

'Someone to protect'. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. That was what his father ever said to him, to find someone to protect; not because that someone was weak, but that someone meant everything to him; that someone who perfectly worth to hold in his arms, accept his protection but strong enough to stand beside him. Was she? Was Kikyo being that 'someone to protect' for him? Fortunately, this time his mind agreed with his heart. Yes, Kikyo was his someone to protect and he should not ask for more, it was obvious without any need to say by the words.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo called.

"Hm?"

"Why is it me?" Sesshomaru frowned for her sudden demand. "There are lots of girls who attract to you. If you wanted, you could have any girl you want. Why does it have to be me?"

Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes seriously. Her question was quite surprised the Demon Lord, but still he managed to answer. "I can't have you even I want you."

Kikyo gave him a questioning look for his answer. Was that all Sesshomaru thinking all this time? Still it did not make the petite woman satisfied for his answer and she demanded more. "Why" Kikyo asked. "Why do you think like that?"

"Wouldn't you be regret at the end?"

Kikyo looked at the Demon Lord in confusion way. She did not respond her question instead of asked in turn. "For what?"

"You ever said about your doubt, I would do the same thing like that _hanyou_ did to you." Sesshomaru reluctantly rolled his half-brother's name on his tongue.

Kikyo gave him a sincere smile as she said, "Is it the reason why?" Sesshomaru firmly nodded, "Your doubt kept me from making you as mine even though I already assured you that I will not do such things." "And your pride," said Kikyo more in statement tone which made a smirk stretched upon the Demon Lord's lips. Kikyo always know how to beat him down in the words. After all, her doubt and his pride, also all the thoughts about his father's story with Izayoi that disturbed him, were nothing compare to the feeling that blossomed between them. "Shall we walk together to the very end then?" Kikyo repeated the words he said earlier.

"As we wish." Sesshomaru leaned his face to gently crush his lips upon hers, to give his woman a brief kiss. And once again it was obvious that the lovers –the forbidden lovers– would go beyond the rules and walk to the very end together.

…oOo…

Right when the sun came up, Sesshomaru arrived at the Palace. At the hallway headed to the upstairs where his bedroom was, Sesshomaru greeted by his two loyal vessel –and friends, Kei and Edo. The two demons looked quite busy.

"You didn't bring her back to the palace?" Kei asked.

"No," Sesshomaru simply answered.

"Why?" 

"She did not want to go back here. She wished to live with her sister." It was such a rare moment when Sesshomaru would answer the black dog demon's question. Often, his cold younger brother would give nothing as the respond and it did not matter him. Kei could tell Sesshomaru just passed a quite happiness day with the former _miko _last night and that was affected his mood. 'That was sweet' Kei minded, held not to stretch a little smile upon his lips.

"I don't know what happened while I'm away, but everything is alright, isn't it?" Edo demanded. He quite not sure what had just happened in the palace while he was gone away to managed some problems at the borderlines.

"So alright," Kei answered with a big grin, knowing Sesshomaru did not show any interesting to share more of his personal details. His sight seemed teasing Sesshomaru, but the Demon Lord kept his cold gesture. "What is it?" Instead, Sesshomaru questioned as his sight met the stack of papers on the lion demon's hand.

"Oh, we have some borderline troubles with the Northern Lands. They were carrying out the land expansion and without us knew, they entered out territorial. You know, its Lord is quite resistant and hard to compromise but we'll try to settle this down without war," Edo explained as he gazed at Kei from the corner of his eyes at the last words. "I and Kei will go to the Northern Lands now."

Sesshomaru shifted his concern to the black-haired dog demon and unexpectedly he smirked. "Send him my greetings then." With those words, Sesshomaru resumed his path to the upstairs and went up ahead to his bedroom. As Sesshomaru disappeared from their sights, Edo turned to Kei and asked, "Have you told the story?"

"No," Kei simply answered. "Not yet."

…oOo…

Sesshomaru released a deep breath as he threw himself to the velvet sofa beside his king-size bed. From this spot, his sight could sweep the prosperous land he inheritance from his father, the General Dog Demon Inutaisho. However, he was not officially become the Lord of the West but most demons named him with such almighty title; not officially Lord of the West until he mate.

'Northern Lands…' he lost in thought. From what he heard, long time ago Western Lands and Northern Lands were living together in peaceful circumstances, especially for the sister-bonding between both of its Lady. The former Lady of the Western Lands Inukimi was the younger sister of former Lady of the Northern Lands, Inukiyo, but everything suddenly turned over and the conflict arose since the death of Inukiyo. It was more to the cold war between Inukimi and the Lord of the Northern Lands, his brother-in-law Tetsuya. That conflict got worse when one of Tetsuya's sons choose to lived with Inukimi upon staying in the Northern Lands. Perhaps that time Kei was mature enough to understand what was really happened. Somehow, deep inside, Sesshomaru considered Kei as one of few demons he respected.

…oOo…

By noon, Kei and Edo arrived at the Northern Lands Palace.

"Milord," the gate guard greeted as he bowed respectfully to them, especially to the former-Lord-of-the-Northern-Lands-to-be, Kei. Without spare any glace or words, both demons straightly ahead to the office room to meet the Lord, without any escort. Kei still remembered every detail and the path inside the Palace. He might had went out from the Northern Palace hundred years ago, but sometimes he would go home only to paid a visit to his younger brother, Jin, or done a job like this, being a representative of Western Lands to met Lord of the North. That was the only reason why Tetsuya angry and dumped Kei as his offspring, but the other side it pleased for Kei.

Kei and Edo entered the office room where Tetsuya had been waiting. The younger black dog demon sent his father an unpalatable sight only then he took his seat across Lord of North. Meanwhile, Tetsuya sat at his throne and greeted both of them with a cold yet gentle smile, "Welcome."

…oOo…

"_Arigatou_, Kikyo-sama," a middle-aged man thanked as he bowed to Kikyo. Though now she was no longer being a _miko_, but helping the villagers or teaching and playing with the children were still her most satisfaction things she could do. Also Kaede was old enough to do many tasks by herself, she even often felt tired lately that made Kikyo worried about her younger sister's health.

"Are you done for today?" Inuyasha asked when Kikyo left the hut where she just carried that middle-aged man's child. It seemed became the half-demon's habit to accompanied Kikyo walked around the village and when Kikyo did the task, he would just wait outside. "I don't know," Kikyo answered as she swept the sweat on her forehead. "They could need me anytime."

"Feh!" grumbled as he folded his arms. "You are still too kind to people."

Kikyo smiled a bit. "I'm going to collect the herbs for Kaede." Today the old priestess took a day off, spent the whole day lying on the futon at their hut. Fortunately, before Kikyo left to do the task, she already served her younger sister a bowl of porridge and a cup of tea. Lately Kaede was not in her good condition and it quite made Kikyo worried about her. Kaede was typically easy to sick, perhaps it was because her old age. The petite woman sighed.

Inuyasha followed the former _miko _walked into the woods to search and collect the herbs. Along the trip, no one spoke the words and that was made the situation quite awkward especially for Inuyasha. After several moments, Inuyasha broke the silent. "Kikyo."

"Hm?" Kikyo stopped her walk and turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I think about something," the silver haired _hanyou _nervously uttered but he kept his eyes focusing on Kikyo. "You know, long ago we ever talked about this… About us being together. And now I think," he paused as his voice burdened with so much nerves. "I think we could marry," Inuyasha uttered quick and loud.

On the other side, Kikyo managed to hide her surprise. She never expected _her once Inuyasha _still kept that thing on his mind, at least it was unexpected that the half-demon would talk about 'being together' this soon. Surely, she had wished for being together with Inuyasha for the rest of her life, but that was only a part of her past. Also one thing she slowly knew for sure, her love for Inuyasha was not as big as she had before; and perhaps vice versa. Since she met with that modern-time girl, Kikyo realized that her place in Inuyasha's heart slowly replaced with that girl. He no longer needed Kikyo; maybe they shared many things in common but Kagome could give him more than the former _miko _could ever offer. It was so much hurt at the first time she realized, but when she turned to understand everything, it was easier for her to let go. Some people are fated to meet but not destined to be together, aren't they? And Inuyasha was not her destination.

"_Gomen ne_, Inuyasha," Kikyo softly said.

His eyes widened. 'What was she apologizing for?' Inuyasha would never expect the words that come out from her mouth would be something to break him. 'Perhaps she apologized for what happened in those times.' He tried to convinced himself; everything will work out just like the way it used to be.

"_Gomen ne_," she repeated. "I can't be with you."

Inuyasha startled. "Why?"

"We never meant to be together, Inuyasha," she tried to explained calmly. "We might love each other before but now everything was change."

"Nothing's changed!" Inuyasha yelled. "There's nothing change between us, whatever happened!"

"We do," Kikyo interrupted. "Your heart changed, it is warmer and full of happiness because of that girl. So do I," she paused. "I would never want to stand between both of you, keep you away from her just because you feel sorry for me."

"No, I don't!" Inuyasha insisted.

"I had learnt and understood about everything. We are done, Inuyasha." Kikyo took a deep breath. "Let's face it, Inuyasha. We would never work together."

"Why?" Inuyasha repeated his question, more in a whisper. "Why? Kagome has gone and she will never back. This is our chance, why don't you understand?" once again he yelled.

"Do you that much want me to be with you?"

Her question amused him. Did he? That time, every time he crossed path with Kikyo, he always ran to the former _miko _and then when he got back to his friends, his heart would full of guilt because he knew he had hurt Kagome. He surely could see the pain on her eyes though Kagome would never admit.

"You do no longer love me that much, Inuyasha," Kikyo uttered. "Your love is no longer a love I ever knew, it is more because you pity on me for what had befell on me." Kikyo took another deep breath. "Stop feeling guilty to me, Inuyasha."

His sight upon Kikyo slowly softened. What was that feeling he have so strange? It seemed he was lost in the middle of nowhere. He convinced himself that the love he has for Kikyo would never change; but was it still for the same reason? Was it still because he truly loved her, not because he wanted to repay whatever misery he caused the woman? "She will back someday, surely," Kikyo quickly interrupted his mind. Her instinct somehow said that Kagome would back to the feudal era; it was only the matter of time.

Kikyo was about to turned around and resume her path when suddenly Inuyasha's questions stopped her. "What about you?" he asked. "What will you do?"

"I'm enjoying my life now," Kikyo simply answered.

"With Sesshomaru?"

This time Kikyo could not hide her surprised. "I already made up my mind," she calmly responded instead of gave a straight and clear answer.

Inuyasha shrugged. "There are so many men out there but why must Sesshomaru?"

"It is not about whatever problems between both of you."

"I know him for a life time and you? You don't know him like I do, Kikyo," he said in an implying warning. "Do not say you never know about his reputation being one of cruelest demons. That jerk is always hungry for power and domination," the half-demon insisted. "And love? Don't be silly, Kikyo. Sesshomaru will never consider loving a human!"

Kikyo quite surprised for his words. "I am perfectly aware about… this." She, too, quite not sure about the relationship she bound with Sesshomaru. There was a part of her still feared about his hatred toward her race, though Sesshomaru did assure her he did not mind about her being a human. "I might not know Sesshomaru as much as you are, but there some spots you never expected he will have."

"Stop fooling yourself, Kikyo!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shocked her abruptly as he wanted to wake up Kikyo from whatever illusion world she had in her mind. "He will never truly love you no matter how many times he said, for you are a human! Face it, his hatred toward humans was much bigger that his love for you!"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kikyo pushed the half-demon away, her mahogany eyes misted with the tears. "Why don't you just release me and let me be happy with someone else other than you?"

His golden orbs widened. He never meant, even just tried, to hurt the petite woman. But it looked he just hurt her the same way he did in the past, and caused those gorgeous eyes of hers clouded with tears. "I just…" he clenched his fist. "I don't think Sesshomaru would capable to give what you want."

"Do you?"

Inuyasha startled upon her question. "Heh, I hurt you again though I'm just trying to save you from Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, Inuyasha, but you don't have to," Kikyo managed herself to settle down after what just happened. "The decision is only mine to take and I would be happy if you just appreciate whatever I choose.

Inuyasha once again looked deeply at his once lover's eyes; her eyes still the he used to know in those past day, calm and determine, never held any afraid or worries. Yet it told him that the woman who stood in front of him could not bear the pain any more. "I truly love you because this is what should be. I never grant you such love only because I took a pity on you, stop judging me that way," Inuyasha uttered hoarsely. "Think about it once again, Inuyasha," the former _miko _softly advised. It took a deep sigh released from the half-demon's mouth, why is it so hard to breathe to know they would be end up this way? "This is ridiculous," Inuyasha whispered, stretched a little grin that burden with too much pain. Then Inuyasha turned his wheel and gradually vanished between the woods without stop a while and glared to the petite woman. He was too confused and mad to keep the conversation up; it was not something he wished to happen. The petite woman surely knew she had hurt her once lover, this was the best for them, wasn't it?

…oOo…

Kaede could feel a soft warmness upon her forehead so she slowly opened her eyes. "_Onee-sama_, you're already home," she said in a very low tone. Her face was pale while she tried to catch the breath as much as she can.

"_Hai_," Kikyo simply responded. "I'll make some meal." Kikyo then stood up and adeptly prepared for the tools and ingredients to cook a meal.

"Inuyasha doesn't come along with you?" It was quite strange for her because Inuyasha would follow her older sister to the hut to make sure Kikyo was arrived safely. "No," Kikyo answered. "What happened?" Kaede then questioned.

Kikyo paused a while before she continued what she was doing. "We just talk and eventually choose to end everything between us."

Kaede tried to understand what was exactly happened between her older sister and Inuyasha. Kaede suddenly remembered about Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. Kikyo never told any story about the relationship between her and that Demon Lord but Kaede could conclude that there was something between them; it was all clear when she looked deep down inside her sister's eyes every time she asked about that demon. "I wish nothing but your happiness, sister."

Kikyo shifted her concern to her beloved younger sister. "_Arigatou, _Kaede."

"Be happy with him," Kaede quietly whispered before she fell asleep once again.

…oOo…

The day passed almost too quickly and it was in the middle of winter; the sun hardly to shine as the rain slowly became the snow and kept showering the Earth. The breeze was getting colder and the weather prevented not only humans but also demons to travel outside. It had already a few days since the last time Sesshomaru saw her face and he missed her so much. 'Damn!' he cursed. The papers kept him locked inside his office room, the meeting between Edo and Kei with the Lord of Northern Lands seemed did not ran smoothly. However, since they came back to the Palace, Kei was not in a good mood. Sesshomaru did not exactly what happened at that time, also which was not his business for Kei's whatever personal's problems. All he wanted to know that Edo still managed to have another meeting with Lord of the North to solve the problem in a proper way.

Al so fortunately, those past days his mother did not come to the Palace. After the last confrontation they had, he did not hear any news about Inukimi. Only Kei told him that Inukimi wanted to take a rest for some days and did not wish to bother by anyone, include him. The Demon Lord sighed. He hated to hurt his mother, but the other side Kikyo was the only he wanted.

His thoughts vanished as he heard the door knocked, and then Edo quickly entered the room and approached where Sesshomaru was sitting. "I guess we have a problem with Northern Lands," he informed.

"What happen?"

"They seem declare a war. Their expansion secretly goes further into our territorial. I had contacted with the Northern Lands Council but no one respond as good as I wish."

Sesshomaru stood up and immediately walked out of his office room. "Where's Kei?"

"He's taking a day off today to pay his friend a visit."

'A friend?' Sesshomaru minded but soon his concern back to the problem he was facing now. It was not good news. That damned Lord of the North really meant to ruin everything.

…oOo…

"How's your life?" Kei asked as he looked at the petite woman who sat beside him. They were sitting at the rock beside the river, the weather was gloomy enough probably it would snow soon.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Looks like you and Sesshomaru finally found the way," the black dog demon said in his usual teasing tone which painted a slight blush open the petite woman's cheeks, "Perhaps." Kei smiled a bit as he shifted his eyes to the endless cloudless sky and inhaled the calmly winter breeze. Since he went back from the Northern Lands his mind once again ranged in the memory of the past. Every time he met Tetsuya, he could not help himself not to feel any anger toward his own father. Although the truth seemed would never be relieved, he was assured it was his father's fault. For the thoughts, Kei kept taking a deep breath which drew the woman's attention but she urged not to ask any further.

Kei shifted his concern back to Kikyo and unintentionally a wooden basket full of herbs caught his sight. "What were that herbs for?" he asked.

Kikyo eyed surprisingly to the male demon. "How could you know these are the herbs? It's strange for a demon to know such things"

"I just… know, my instinct," he grinned.

Kikyo seemed unsatisfied for his answer but managed to answered, "This is for my sister. She is sick now."

"Your sister must be very old by now," Kei softly chuckled. His behavior today secretly took the woman's attention. It was no usual for the black dog demon to act this calm and collected attitude; something must be bothered him. "What about your parents?"

"My parents dead when we were so young. After that, the Priest took care of us and he then trained me to be a _miko_." It was the first time Kikyo openly told about her family to someone who unfortunately she did not know him the best. However, the memory about her parents was quite absurd and hazy, it was so long ago she almost forget. She only knew her parents for several years before the foreign land soldiers attacked her village in a war and killed both of her parents. "What about you?" Kikyo asked in turn. "I heard you are living with Sesshomaru's mother. I mean your real family..."

"Once I have a family," Kei softly interrupted. "But since my mother's death, I decided that family was gone and I no longer bound to my father." Kikyo looked at Kei with a questioning sight but she was too much afraid to ask for more, it was his personal details and she had no rights to know more about it. For her surprised, Kei continued shared his story.

"My mother was Inukimi's older sister and she married to the Lord of the Northern Lands. I actually have a younger brother but we do not that close since I left Northern Lands, but not as bad as the brotherhood between those dumb jerks," Kei imply for the bound that Sesshomaru shared with Inuyasha, he laughed a bit.

"Why did you leave the Northern Lands?" Kikyo urged to ask.

"Because I suspected my father was behind the death of my mother." His answer simply surprised the petite woman. "In fact, while he was mating with my mother, he had a mistress. Maybe it was usual for a Lord to have many mistresses but some Lady of the Land refused some kind of tradition, include my mother and Inukimi." He sighed, it became harder to share another story but to it was the only way he could put down the burden he bear on his shoulders. "Then not long after my mother's death, he immediately mated with that mistress."

"That made you angry the most," Kikyo commented as Kei simply nodded.

"Then I choose to leave the Northern Lands and lived with Inukimi, but that was the beginning of cold war between her and my father." Kei paused a while. "It greatly hurt me to see the pain on my mother's eyes for seeing my father had a mistress. The same way I felt when it also happened to Inukimi." The story simply amused Kikyo, how those sisters shared the same fate but have a different ending; Inukimi was a little bit lucky though her mate betrayed her and had a mistress, Inuyasha's mother, but she survived the tragic ending. However, lived the rest of life with the memory of her mate dead to protect his mistress was not that good too. Kikyo simply thought that Inukimi must be a strong woman to living that way. "I still cannot forgive him yet."

"Though our parents hurt us, the parent-children relationship cannot be erased just because you try. It's there forever, like a fingerprint or a scar on your skin, he was a person who was embedded in you when you were born." Kikyo stretched a gentle-yet-warm smile upon her lips to the male demon. "You have to learn of forgive him."

Kei shrugged as he smiled a bit. "I had tried but it so hard." Kikyo remained silent; the story was quite too personal to be talked even more. Besides, Kikyo was not that expert to give some advice about parent-children problem for she never experienced that sort of things; she somehow felt useless.

"Let's not talk about his anymore, it makes me sick," said Kei as he relieved a sigh. "Let's talk about you and Sesshomaru, I'll give some advice," he suddenly changed the object of their conversation.

"What?"

"I could tell it is not easy for both of you; you are a human, a former priestess and Sesshomaru is a demon. Somehow the tradition won't let you be together," Kei mused. "It was cold, hurt and cruel," he whispered at the last word.

Kikyo frowned. "It seems some kind of this thing ever happened to you," she spoke her mind. Thus she never expected of what he would respond to her comment later.

"I had loved a human, a priestess," Kei looked into her mahogany eyes, deeply and seriously. "She was your predecessor, Midoriko."

**A/N: **Thanks for your warm reviews, love it! :)

And very great thanks to Black Diamond07 for the correction; the grammar is still my trouble though -_- Somehow I feel this chapter is quite lame and awkward (?), but I try my best.

O well, I listened to Adele's The One and Only while writing this chapter. This is a perfect song to describe the relationship between our favorite pairing. TEE-HEE :)


	10. Silent Truth

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. Plot and the original characters are mine.

**A/N: **_Italics _are the event from past.

**Chapter 10:**

**Silent Truth**

_I was once falling in love with a man, a demon._

Her gorgeous mahogany eyes widened, she amusingly looked at the black dog demon who was sitting beside her with a questioning sight. It was a total surprise to the petite woman upon his utter confession. So, the demon that Midoriko ever mentioned was actually this man, son of Lord of the West, Kei. It was beyond the woman's sense to absorb what the black dog demon just confessed; that he was actually linked in a romantic relationship with Midoriko. "Are you serious?" Kikyo asked as if she did not believed what she had just heard.

"The first time we met," Kei told without spare any attention to the woman's question. "I was lying on the meadow, taking my day off after a minor fight against the rebels when she just came on my way." Kei paused a while to take a deep breath. "She stood not far from me, carrying a basket full of herbs –just like you usually do– her eyes warily gazed at me but somehow I knew she will not attack me though demons are her most enemy due her job as a _miko_. She just passed by and we did not talk to each other." Kikyo waited for the male demon to continue his story when actually she was too shocked to ask any question. "The next time I met her was when she defeated the demons. For our surprise, I helped her killed those demons." Kei smiled as his memory rewind the first time he talked to the great priestess.

"_Why did you do that?" Midoriko asked as she tried to catch her breath. "You are a demon, aren't you?"_

"_I don't know," Kei simply shrugged. "I just helped a woman who fought many demons."_

"_I am a miko. I am capable to kill them by myself."_

"_Are you?" Kei questioned. "I thought you were the one who almost killed by those demons. I just killed one demon anyway, no need to offense."_

"_Demon!" Midoriko cursed under her breathe. She, then, encased her sword back into the sheath and turned around. Midoriko was about to left the demon she just met when the voice stopped her. "Kei. My name is Kei." Midoriko gazed through her shoulder, 'Who was asking his name?' the jet-black haired miko minded, but instead she responded, "I am Midoriko." Thus Midoriko resumed her path and left the demon behind, dissapeard into the darkness of the forest. The smile that stretched upon the black dog demon's lips shocked him. 'What was that for? Why did he smile just because he met that woman?'_

"The next days, it seemed to be my routine to walk over her village, just to saw her face. I would watch her from far away when she was nursing the sick people, teaching the children or doing whatever tasks a _miko_ should do. I knew she aware of my presence but it seemed not bothered her."

Kei then looked at Kikyo with a big grin. "Does my story remind you about the days you shared with Inuyasha?" Kikyo quite surprised for his words, but she kept her collected attitude, "No, I'm just focusing to your story."

Kei released a deep breath as he relaxed himself. "You know what happened next. We met, talked to each other, and for our unknown knowledge we started to fall in love."

"_How long will you go?"_

"_I'll finish the battle in a week," Kei seemed to promise rather than answered the miko's question. His hands lingered in a rather-possessive embrace around the miko's slim waist; sometimes he caressed her back gently. The two lovebirds spent their time at the borderlines, not far from her village. He was standing against the bridge fence, sunset was about to fall and the night will come. Tomorrow Kei will join the Western Lands forces in a war against the Wolf tribe and it seemed the powerful miko won't let her lover go. Her arms tightly embraced the black dog demon, slightly trembled. Her eyes clouded with the salty tears but she won't burden him with her bad foreboding neither told him about a silly human who bothered her these past days._

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

"Do you know about Magatsuhi?" Kikyo asked carefully.

"That guy," Kei paused a while. "When the battle had finished, I straightly went to her village to see her but she was nowhere to be found. Then I heard some grapevines that Midoriko had died in a battle with demons but they could not show me where her burial was. In the end, I found the truth about her and that demon named Magatsuhi."

"He was the man who fell in love with Midoriko." The raven-haired woman somehow stated. "Once he was only a human but his desire to have Midoriko made him allowed his body to be consumed by the demons, so he could be more powerful to made Midoriko fell on his feet. But he was wrong," Kikyo released a sigh. "Those demons actually wanted revenge upon Midoriko and he cannot control their actions."

"I wonder if Magatsuhi ever knew about my existence," Kei sadly grinned.

"Midoriko ever told me about her relationship with a demon," Kikyo simply uttered that drew the male demon's attention. "But she did not mention the demon's name," Kikyo added. "She did?" Kei questioned in a slight surprise. "How could you meet her?" he frowned.

"After the final battle with Naraku, I thought that time I was dead and then I dream of met with her. She told me that she once fell in love with a demon but she never had a chance to tell the demon how much she loved him." Kikyo could felt that the demon who sat beside him was trembling in a sad memory of his past. Kei was actually different from Sesshomaru, he was more open about such emotions and feelings. Kikyo could assure that since the first time there was no doubt inside the black dog demon about loving a human, it was just he loved her too much no matter what the world commented about the kind of relationship they had. "She advised me not to waste the chance to tell how much I love someone. She told me not to doubt about my feeling because love could make everything possible, just trust his love and everything would be better though it was hard to have a relationship like that."

"I even wanted to sacrifice everything only to be with her include my prestige as a demon, but now that would never work out." The male demon softly caressed the back of his neck. "Since she was gone, I never interested to find another woman."

"You did love her so much," Kikyo commented.

"When it comes to a love, there is no such a relationship called forbidden. Love knows neither you are a human nor a demon; this is all fair in front of love. Love only needs two people to work it out with honest and accept each other no matter who they are. That is what you and Sesshomaru need to maintain," Kei bluntly advised with a slight smirked stretched upon his lips.

"We are trying." Kikyo secretly tried to convince herself about her relationship with the Demon Lord was worth to be held, though she did not deny the conversation between her and Inuyasha slightly bothered her. "I trust Sesshomaru." Kei stared at the woman and knew she smiled genuinely, she was purely loved the Demon Lord but only Sesshomaru hardly to showed his feeling.

"You know, Kikyo," Kei looked up to the forever-endless sky. "Even the coldest Demon Lord could be so warm and emotional when he falls in love."

…oOo…

A deer demon abruptly crashed against the oak tree as the claws of Lord of the West dug into his hard skin without hesitation. His sword was too much worth to be used toward those low-life demons that worked for the Northern Lands' expansion plan. Around them, many bleeding demons laid in unconscious breath. Since Edo told him the news about the Northern Lands' soldier already attacked their territorial, Sesshomaru immediately ran to the borderlines to fix the problem with his own hands. At least, dog demons were typically strict about their territorial; they will never let anyone, anything, lay even only a finger upon what in their possession.

"Tell your Lord not to go beyond my territorial ever again or I will send all of you to the damned hell!" Sesshomaru dangerously hissed as his eyes burned in the anger red, sent the spine down to the deer demon, trembling knew his life would even any time in the hand of the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru then abruptly threw the deer demon down, this time he spared that demon a mercy to deliver his message to that damned Lord of the North.

"You should not do this far, Sesshomaru. It will caused the war soon or later" Edo warned as the Demon Lord passed him, but Sesshomaru even did not mind to stop a while or gave any attention to the lion demon's words. "If he wants the war, then I'll give him." Sesshomaru gradually vanished between the woods.

…oOo…

"Where have you been?"

A deep voice suddenly stopped his steps; he then turned his wheel around to face Sesshomaru who was standing at the back of him. The Demon Lord wore a plain deep blue yukata, pulled out his armor and the swords, so did with his fluffy fur and other accessories he used to wear. His face was cold as usual with his hands folded upon his sturdy chest. "Just pay Kikyo a visit," Kei answered as cold as the Demon Lord was.

Sesshomaru slightly gave him a questioning sight. "What was your business with her?"

"Nothing," Kei shrugged. "Just a little conversation, it has been a long time since we met." The older dog demon suddenly could feel the slight anger scene arouse from the silver-haired man before him. Perhaps it was not anger, but exactly it was a jealousy. Kei smirked, "You don't have to jealous, Sesshomaru. I do not intend to take her from you."

"I am not jealous," Sesshomaru corrected in a hiss tone. "You'd better put more of your attention to the problem we have with the Northern Lands." The Demon Lord turned around and ready to walk away before Kei stopped him. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru glared from his shoulder. "I think your father want to have a war with the Western Lands." He, then, walked ahead to the stairs and left the black dog demon blanked in his mind. He just left the Western Lands Palace for a while but seemed something worse had already happened.

The thought of Kei spent a day with Kikyo secretly bothered Sesshomaru. He was simply jealous.

…oOo…

The night has fallen at the village and the sky was quietly cloudless without stars. The snow fell since the dusk; fortunately Kikyo arrived at the hut right on the time. She immediately put down the wooden basket on the table and lighted the fireplace. This whole day Kaede once again took a day off and just laid down on the _futon_, she seemed did not have any strength to move; her breath hardly released. The former _miko _then boiled the vegetables and as she waited the meal to be fully cocked, Kikyo took a wooden washbasin, filled up with fresh water. She bathed the washcloth with fresh water and put in on the forehead of her younger sister. Kaede became weaker every day and Kikyo started to confuse about how to heal her sister. She was once a _miko _after all, healing people was one of her most famous skill but yet she could not help to get Kaede any better.

"_Onee-sama_," Kaede hoarsely hissed with her eyes still closed.

"I'm here."

"Thank you for everything." Her voice trembled. "Thank you for take care of me since I was young, for protect me all this time."

"Do not mention that," Kikyo gently caressed her sister's forehead with the washcloth. "That's my obligation as your sister," she paused a while. "_Gomen ne¸_Kaede, I am not a good sister for you."

"Nah…" Kaede faintly refused. "I thank Gods for have you as my sister."

Kikyo only smiled as her respond, she was too busy to take care of her beloved younger sister. On the other side, Kaede felt so much relaxed against the touch of her sister; it was so soft and warm. Repeatedly Kaede took a deep breath and released it easily, she felt so safe having Kikyo at her side. "_Onee-sama_," she called.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll be happy with whoever you choose."

Kikyo startled to hear those words. "Why did you say that?"

"Since I was young, I grew admire you. I see how you always tried to protect me and made sure I was completely satisfied with my childhood life. I also see how you grew tired about your duty as a _miko_, fought the demons and protected the Shikon Jewel. You even never had a little time to get what you want, but you never protested." A single tear dropped from the old _miko_'s eye. "Now you are free from everything. You must be happy, _onee-sama_. You deserve that."

Kikyo erased the salty droplet on her sister's cheek. "I will, Kaede."

"Live and be happy, _onee-sama_." Kaede whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. Not a while later, the tears clouded the mahogany eyes of the former _miko_ and it started ran down upon her flushed cheeks. For the first time in her life, she really wanted to cry so hard until there were no more tears left to cry. She knew soon or later it would come but she never expected this moment happened this fast. Kikyo did not hear any breath or the heartbeat from the woman who was lying in front of her. The only family she had, her beloved younger sister, was now sleep in a peaceful dream for eternity, left her alone in a cold and cruel world. She really wanted to cry but she just can't.

Kikyo took her sister's hand and held it with both of her hands; placed it upon her heart. "I will live and be happy, Kaede. I promise."

…oOo…

The morning sky was clouded –the rays hardly shone the Earth– and fortunately the snow had stopped showering since the dawn. The villagers gathered in front of the shrine to give their last honor to the late priestess, Kaede. Her burial burned in a smolder fire, overcame the coldness of winter breeze. Some priest and priestess kept praying accompanied her soul to the Heaven. Nevertheless, Kikyo choose to stand out of circle but close enough to her sister's burial. She tried to smile to the people she met when they sent her their condolence but it was so hard not to cry. Kikyo bit her lower lips, pushed herself not to let the salty droplets rolled down again and again. The petite woman clasped her hands on her chest and sent her sister a warm pray. She had promised her sister to live and be happy, thus Kikyo took their conversation yesterday as Kaede's last wish so she surely will fulfill that oath, for her and Kaede.

Kikyo suddenly sensed a familiar scent slowly approached her. She then turned herself aside and found Sesshomaru was standing firmly not far from her. His face was cold and emotionless as usual along with his masculine gesture. Kikyo fell on silent for a while; her eyes softly gazed at his golden orbs. However, the tears that gathered on her eyes unfortunately blurred her vision. Without her realized, she walked closer to the Demon Lord in a hurry step and let herself fell into his embrace as Sesshomaru immediately lingered his arms around the petite woman. She drowned her face upon his sturdy chest as he sometimes caressed her hair in a gentle touch; knowing the woman in his arms was crying so hard. Her embrace tighten as her cry became louder; it suffer from a loss. All Sesshomaru could do was kept her save in his arms, tried to calm her down; his gesture told her that everything will be fine and she was not alone.

Without them knowing, Inuyasha stood quite far from them and witnessed what was happening. His eyes reflected the view of the woman he loved was stood tremblingly inside another man's arms and it was his own brother –half brother. He saw how the cold Sesshomaru could be so warm and tender, tried to comfort the woman; something he never see before. Had Sesshomaru truly change? Somehow there was a pain burned on his eyes, he never knew it would hurt him this much he hardly could breathe. He was the one who used to hug the petite woman and made sure she was save but now there was someone else did the same way. Inuyasha immediately ran fast penetrated the woods; it was too much hurt him to see Kikyo and his damned half-brother in such condition. He ran ahead to unknown destination; he just ran as far as he could so there would not be any chance for him to meet Kikyo and Sesshomaru again. He was hurt.

…oOo…

Inukimi put down a cup of tea on the wooden table then she shifted her concern to the dog demoness who was sitting across her with such a gloomy look. "It looks like Sesshomaru do not have any interest in our engagement plan," Michiru uttered in a melancholy tone. Her head bow down as her curved fingers tangled each other.

"Do not think about that, Michiru," Inukimi softly convinced. "Sesshomaru was just surprised for this plan. He went out of the Palace for a quite long time and he back we brought him about engagement. But I assure you that the engagement will work the way it should be."

"But that woman," Michiru sighed, her eyes met the Queen Mother's, "That woman named Kikyo, there must be something between them. I thought…"

"They are not more than a companion," Inukimi immediately interrupted.

"A companion?" Michiru echoed.

"Once they worked together to defeat a demon and for Sesshomaru's behavior toward her, it was just because Sesshomaru owed her for saving that little girl Rin." Inukimi simply stated as her voice sounded like she pushed Michiru to believe in her words. "I never thought Sesshomaru would do such a thing," Michiru frowned, the Queen Mother's words somehow a little bit strange for the dog demoness. It was obvious there was something, maybe a kind of relationship, between the female human and Sesshomaru. However, Michiru decided not to utter any protest. "Sesshomaru won't have a debt especially when it comes to a human," Inukimi simply confirmed.

"I do wish we could be together." The dog demoness eyes softened. Michiru could not deny anymore that she grew fonder and loved the Demon Lord since they were young until now. There were many demons who wanted to take her hand but she decided only to lay her love for the Demon Lord. However, she surely never knew about Sesshomaru's feeling toward her; he was quite a gentleman to her but they never intimately spent the time together. It was only this and that, nothing special.

"You'd better go home now," Inukimi gently caressed the young demoness' hand. "I'll take care of Sesshomaru." The Queen Mother smile as she convinced Michiru. The young demoness nodded briefly. "_Arigatou_, Inukimi-sama." Michiru then stood up and bowed to the once Lady of the West before she went out of the room and slid the _shoji _closed. Michiru walked along the hallway as she assured herself that everything was alright and Sesshomaru had no any romantic link with that female human. Surprisingly, Michiru met the black dog demon at the front door. "Kei!" Michiru called.

"What are you doing here?" Kei raised his eyebrow.

"Just have a light conversation with Inukimi-sama. We hadn't met in a while," Michiru answered. "Now I have to go home before the dusk comes."

"Alright."

"Kei!" Michiru once again called the black dog demon as he passed by the demoness. Kei immediately stopped his steps and turned around to face the gorgeous dog demoness. "What?" he asked. "What exactly happen between Sessho and that human Kikyo?" Michiru urged to inquire a proper answer for what have been ranging inside her mind all this time. She needed to know the truth. "Do you really want to what happen between them?" Kei asked in turn, questioned her readiness to hear the answer. "Yes, I need to know," Michiru nooded. Kei sighed; the answer might hurt the demoness for he knew her true feeling toward Sesshomaru. However, if the truth just kept silent and never be revealed, it would make the situation even worse. "Both of them are falling in love to each other."

His answer, just like Kei predicted, shocked the young demoness. She definitely could not hide her surprised look on her beautiful face as her jaw dropped. Her vision suddenly became blurring, clouded with the tears. Sesshomaru was falling in love but not with her –that human named Kikyo took her beloved Demon Lord away from her.

…oOo…

The night has come but unexpectedly the snow did not showered this time. The burial process had done and the ashes of Kaede already buried in a proper place. "_Arigatou_," Kikyo bowed to the priest who had helped her in the burial process. The priest, then, bowed to Kikyo and straightly entered the shrine, left Kikyo outside. The petite woman turned around and walked away as her steps lead her to the place where Sesshomaru has waiting for her. "Sesshomaru," she softly called as she approached the Demon Lord. She then stopped right before him.

"Now come with me." His voice sounded more in a commanded tone rather than a demand. "I will not let you live alone out of my reach."

"That is a marvelous offer," Kikyo commented. "But I'm still not sure to accept that." The memory of what happened between her and Inukimi at the Western Lands Palace seemed still haunting the woman. Moreover, Sesshomaru obviously realized about her doubt. Her mother will never let Kikyo survive if she knows that he bring Kikyo back to the Palace, but he did not have any choice. He surely cannot let Kikyo live alone though she knew Kikyo was a strong and independent woman.

"Rin needs you," Sesshomaru stated.

'That little girl.' How much she missed that little cute Rin. It has been an age since the last time she met Rin, but to step back into the Palace was totally need much brave. There was a big risk she must take if she lived in the Palace. Somehow Kikyo felt a little bit scared if she once again confronted with the Queen Mother. "Don't you need me, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo suddenly asked with a little grin on her lips.

Upon his woman's question, Sesshomaru responded with willingly crashed his lips upon hers. The kiss was clumsy and tight at first but it grew intense as Kikyo relaxed inside his arms. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck in case of depend the kiss. Kikyo could felt his fangs lightly nipped her lower lips that caused the petite woman to moan. The need of fresh air was the only reason they parted the kiss as they both became breathless. The Demon Lord could feel her soft mounds firmly breathe in steady tone as it perfectly stuck upon his well-built chest that quietly sent a chill down his spine. Both of them agreed in mind that they missed to kiss each other.

"Do not make me repeat hundred times, Kikyo. Come with me," Sesshomaru insisted his earlier words while her hands gently caressed his chest in a light-soft touch. Kikyo bit her lower lips before bluntly uttered, "You know me, Sesshomaru. I will not accept your offer that easy for I'm sure I can handle my life by myself." "I insisted," Sesshomaru hurriedly interrupted. "It is not only because you are now living alone, but also we need to take a step to convince my mother." Kikyo sighed as Sesshomaru leaned his forehead upon hers and breathed in her intoxicating scent. "I would like to get closer with your mother though it takes a whole courage to face her."

"So?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Kikyo sent the Demon Lord a gentle smile as she answered, "Take me with you Sesshomaru. We shall walk together to the very end."

For the first time since Kikyo met the Demon Lord, she evidenced that Sesshomaru actually could smile even just a little bit; his smile was light and soft, contrast to his pale-emotionless face. He, then, once again leaned down to give the petite woman a brief kiss before broke it and held her little hand. As they were about to go, another familiar scent came to their sense. Kikyo immediately turned around and found Inuyasha was standing not far from them as Sesshomaru just glared from his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo softly whispered but loud enough for the brothers to hear.

"You really want to go?" Inuyasha asked in a low tone. His amber eyes bore nothing but sadness and emptiness. "Are we really having no chance to work it out again?" No matter how far he went, it just can't erase the pain he felt in his heart even just a little bit. Kikyo was too much filled his brain and hardly to pushed away. He knew what reality he faced now was true and he could not deny in any way. Kikyo was no longer his lover for she already found someone whom she surely knew would bring her happiness. Moreover, the fact that Sesshomaru was the one who take Kikyo away from him was unbearably hurt.

"No, we cannot work it out anymore," Kikyo firmly stated. "I already choose my way and you will do so."

His vision became blurring. It seemed every breath he took was hard to catch; it was too much to be handled. "Spend one last night with me, Kikyo."

Her mahogany orbs widened upon his request, she told herself that what all she heard was true. On the other sides, Kikyo felt that Sesshomaru's hold on her hand tighten as his demonic aura highly arouse. Kikyo tried to calm down the Demon Lord with softly caressed his hand but it wasn't enough to relaxed the silver-haired man. "You'd better not to talk such words," Sesshomaru growled in a deep voice. The image of him slew his damned half-brother was ranging in his brain, every possible way to cut the _hanyou_'s head he willingly to do.

"What's the business with you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha, just let me go," Kikyo desperately said. It was so hard to convince the half-demon that they were truly over and there was no way to go back again. "I finally have what I need and it is not with you. Do not keep hurting yourself with the words I may say along this confrontation," she sighed. "We still can be friends."

Sesshomaru fiercely gazed down at Kikyo; the idea of her being friend with Inuyasha was something he might refuse. He somehow secretly fear that Kikyo might back into the damned half-brother's arms if they still meet at chance. His hold became so much tight as he almost crushed the petite woman's hand to bits. This confrontation really made the Lord of the West sick. "Go!" Sesshomaru then abruptly pulled Kikyo away from the _hanyou_.

"Kikyo, wait!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to reach the woman. Unexpectedly, in a sudden wink of eye, Sesshomaru attacked his half-brother with his poisoned claws that made Inuyasha strongly crashed to the tree. The half-demon, then, breathlessly laid on the ground as he held his chest where Sesshomaru scratched him with the poison, the blood flood in a dark color. "Sessho!" Kikyo hurriedly interrupted and blocked the Demon Lord before he attacked Inuyasha for more. Thus, Kikyo lifted her head up and found his golden eyes now turned into the red ones as his demonic scent fully filled the air. "Sesshomaru, can we just go?" Kikyo asked more in demanding way.

"Damned _hanyou_!" Sesshomaru cursed under his breath before pulled Kikyo with him and left Inuyasha behind, still tried to survive from his poisoned claws. Kikyo spared a while time to looked at her once lover who still lay almost in unconsciousness state. She had chosen her way to go and that was with Sesshomaru; no matter how hard and rough the way may be.

…oOo…

The rhythmic steps hastily running along the hallway, it was not fast enough to make the Western Lands Palace quiver. As those steps stopped, the bedroom door immediately slid open and there was Rin stood with a big smile. "Kikyo-sama!" The little girl yelled cheerfully. She quickly ran ahead to the petite woman who was sitting at the corner of her bed as her personal servant, Aya, preparing her clothes to change. "Rin misses you!" The girl spontaneously wrapped her arms around the woman's slender slim and received a warm embrace as the respond. "I miss you too, little Rin," Kikyo smiled as she tightly embraced the kid. "Where did you go along this time? Why did you left the Palace? Promise me Kikyo-sama will never leave Rin again," Rin bluntly said without gave the former _miko _a little change to answer all of the girl's questions. Kikyo brought her hand to the little girl's head and gently caressed it. "I promise." Rin stretched a big grin as she brought up her little finger to the raven-haired woman, implied to bind the promise and Kikyo did so.

"Now, child, let's go out," Aya told as she approached those two humans. "Kikyo-sama needs to take care of herself."

Rin nodded briefly as she once again warmly embraced Kikyo with her little arms. "Rin is happy that Kikyo-sama finally back to the Palace. Tomorrow let's pick the flowers together," Rin gladly uttered. "_Hai_," Kikyo softly responded." Then, both Rin and Aya dissapeard as the door closed.

Kikyo heaved a deep sigh as her eyes observed around the whole room; it was still the same bed room since she left months ago. She, then, stood up and immediately took off her kimono. She shivered as the cold weather of winter breeze softly touched her porcelain skin and hurriedly changed it to the plain white robe. Not waited any longer, Kikyo hurriedly went to the bathroom and relaxed herself in the wooden baths filled with the warm water. She splashed the water as her soft hands gently massaged all over her body. It was so relaxed that almost drove the petite woman into a deep slumber before she hastily finished her bath and wore her clothes into a pale blue kimono with peach obi which perfectly match with her pale-porcelain skin. She, then, laid her petite figure on the soft bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep without notice that Sesshomaru stood at front of her door. The Demon Lord has already stood since a quite long time waiting for her finished whatever she did inside her room. Sesshomaru heaved a deep sigh. Knowing his woman has already slept, the Demon Lord turned his wheel and step away from her room.

…oOo…

The next morning was quite peace with the wind still blew coldly; also the snow gently showered the Earth. The winter seemed would be end soon. Kikyo opened the room's door as her head stuck out observed the hallway. It was still quite and dark, only few steps could be heard at the other side of the hallway. Kikyo slowly stepped out of her room and went ahead to the dining room, hopefully she did not forget the direction to reach the dining room yet; she was quite hungry for not eat anything last night.

"Kikyo-sama!" Aya hurriedly approach her thus she took a bow before her. "Sorry, I'm late to escort you. I must take care of Rin first." Kikyo minded that the rabbit demon already became more open and calm since the last time they met. "_Daijoubu_," Kikyo smiled. "I'll take you to the dining room then," Aya politely guided her lady. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked. "Milord goes to fix some problems with the Northern Lands. It looks like a serious one," Aya somehow stated her opinion. At the mention of Northern Lands, Kikyo reminded her conversation with Kei about the black dog demon's very origin. "What happen?" Kikyo once again asked. "I don't know exactly but the news says Northern Lands have an expansion plan and they go further into the Western Lands' territorial." "Does Kei go with Sesshomaru?" Kikyo simply choose that this was her last question. Aya looked at her lady with a slight questioning gaze, "Yes," she whisperingly answered. Then both of them choose remained silent until they reached the dining room where Rin has already waiting.

"Kikyo-sama!" Once again the little human cheerfully greeted her and made the former _miko _smiled as the respond. Kikyo then took a seat beside Rin and gratefully ate whatever human-foods that the Palace servants prepared for them.

…oOo…

Michiru fiercely stared at the female human who was standing before her. The demoness observed Kikyo from hair until the tip of her feet; no doubt she was completely perfect. But what was made Sesshomaru fall in love with this woman instead of her? This woman was a human after all, and Michiru was a demoness, she was fit to stand beside Sesshomaru rather than Kikyo. What was Sesshomaru see in that human that she did not have?

"Kikyo," Michiru called. "I hope I don't need to introduce myself to you anymore."

"I simply know you," Kikyo slightly nodded. "Michiru-_san_."

Michiru heaved a deep sigh and shifted her eyes to whatever-views at the outside. "I knew Sesshomaru since we were kids, and since then I grew have a crush on him; a very long time crush," Michiru pressed on the last sentence. "But he never paid an attention to me. Even when I confessed my feeling for him, he just stood there coldly then walked away." A slight pain burdened in her voice. "I know love is a strange thing for Sesshomaru but I always wish someday he will turn his wheel to me." Michiru slightly chuckled in despair, "But he never."

Kikyo did not know what to say or even to do hearing the demoness' words. She, actually, ever trapped in a love-triangle before; when it was all about Inuyasha torn between her and Kagome. Now, it seemed she crossed the same path with a little bit different; she knew Sesshomaru was in love with her.

Michiru, then, shifted back her concern to the female human. "He's change since you came into his life," Michiru plainly stated. "Since I met you for the first time and witnessed his behavior toward you, I knew he's already changed." Michiru could feel her vision clouded with the tears. "What… will you do… if you love someone… in a very long time but… he loves someone else… instead," her voice trembled.

She could bear it anymore, the pain that her heart felt was too much to be handle. The tears would roll down immediately and she hated to cry in front of people, especially when it was a human, a woman whom her long time crush fell in love now. In a wink of an eye, Michiru rushed away from Kikyo, avoiding the female human as far as her feet could bring her.

"Michiru!" Kikyo called out but the demoness had vanished between the hallway and nowhere to be found. Kikyo released a deep sigh. 'What will I do?' she minded then a slight painful smile stretched upon her lips. She had already felt the same way exactly and that time she was the one who gave up upon their love. 'I don't want to lose anymore.'

The tears immediately rushed down, rolling upon her flushed cheeks as Michiru kept running to unknown destination. Until then Michiru heavily crashed upon something; no, it was exactly someone.

"Michiru," Edo whispered as the demoness fell into his arms. She was trembled with her face messed with those salty droplets. "What happened?" No, she could not bear it anymore; she really wanted to cry. And there she was, within the arms of the lion demon. Michiru broke in a desperately cry.

_Even the coldest Demon Lord could be so warm and emotional when he falls in love._

**A/N: **A quite long chapter. -_-

Anyway, I seem lost the plot but I'm trying to bring it back to the right track.


	11. Hazy Moon

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. Plot and the original characters are my possessions.

**Warning: **Lemonade.

**Chapter 11:**

**Hazy Moon**

Edo silently put a cup of tea upon the table and settled down on one of its chairs. Across him, Michiru kept sobbing though she tried hard not to let any pitiful whimper issued from her mouth, biting her lips. The lion demon sighed, how in the damned world he hated to see that dog demoness cried. She was Michiru. She was famously cheerful yet calm; beauty as blossom flower; strong as cold stone. However, when it came to the case of Sesshomaru, Michiru was nothing but shy, bright and tears. How lucky Sesshomaru was.

"I…" Michiru started, hiding her flushed face between her palms. "I should know from very long time that… Sesshomaru wouldn't return my affection." Somehow, her sobs became louder. "Am I… really so bad?"

He hated it. Edo hated when Michiru underestimated herself for being not capable to be loved by the Lord of the West. "Michiru," Edo sighed. "Don't let him make you doubt yourself."

"It's hard," Michiru confessed. "I've tried for a very long time to be everything for someone and end up being nothing." "I know," Edo reached out his hand and grasped hers, gently caressed it under his delightful touch. Michiru lifted her head up and watching his hand lovingly touched hers, before shifted her eyes to the male demon. "It's alright to cry if it makes you relieve." She was then there inside his warm hands and strong arms. His chin rested on her shoulder as his hand clutched tightly around her waist. The motion made her shiver; she unconsciously pressed back closer. She closed her eyes and sighed; he tightened his arms and let her sadness gone away along her tears.

Indeed, Sesshomaru was so lucky.

…oOo…

Kikyo already finished tying the obi for her blue kimono before suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grasped around her waist and pressed her back to a muscular chest. "Sesshomaru," she gasped. "I didn't know you come."

Sesshomaru tucked his chin deeper on the crack of her shoulder and nosed the skin beneath his lips. His fingers softly caressed her covered-flat belly. The motion made her stomach tighten and did a little flip. She closed her eyes, enjoying the light kisses on her neck along to her shell of the ears, shivered. "Sessho…" She could felt that Sesshomaru was smirking as he unexpectedly found one of her most sensitive parts. She was rigid and trembling. She, the purest maiden, never experienced such feelings and he knew that. But he missed her too much and his mouth worked successfully to tell the woman without uttering any words.

"Why do I feel such delightful mood from Lord of the West?" Kikyo whispered, slightly chuckled. "Damn, woman," Sesshomaru growled. He felt her relaxed inside his arms and voluntary laid her back on his chest. Her fingers lightly danced on his temples. He was so **warm**.

"I'm sure mother has already known about your return." Sesshomaru kissed her hair and placed his chin on the top of her head. His voice sounded nothing but calm and sigh. Kikyo opened her eyes and breathed. "Hmm."

"And I'm sure now she's already in the palace and told Yamada to summon us."

As he finished predicting, the room's door knocked and slowly slid open. The old servant Yamada was standing there and a gentle smile stretched upon his mouth. Kikyo bowed her head down and deeply blushing; Yamada just caught her in such embarrassment state, in the arms of Sesshomaru. She tried to pull away but Sesshomaru silently refused and kept hugging her. The sight made Yamada smiled a little bit wider for Kikyo to notice. He never witnessed his Lord would be so relax and steady, otherwise that was the first time he saw Sesshomaru hugging another woman besides the Queen Mother.

"Milady's requesting your presences in the dining hall."

"We'll be there in a minute," Sesshomaru told, still closing his eyes.

Yamada bowed and closed the door, his presence gradually vanished. Then there was a long silent surrounded them before Sesshomaru finally breathed a heavy sigh and loosened his grip then turned Kikyo around. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, "It will not be easy"

"I know"

He then pressed his lips against hers, in a quick but passionate motion, and enough to steal her breath. He then took her hand, walked in front of her, leading her to the dining hall and met his mother.

…oOo…

Kikyo sat quite uncomfortably, though Sesshomaru choose to take a seat beside her. Inukimi sat across them, silently studying the female human who surprisingly once again return to the palace and resume her relationship with his son. She never expected Sesshomaru would go beyond this far against her, for the sake of that woman, a mere human. She watched Kikyo as Sesshomaru firmly watched her; waiting for whatever words Inukimi might say.

"Explain." Inukimi commanded.

"From now on, Kikyo will live at the palace with me." Sesshomaru dryly responded as Kikyo tried to relax; she never intended to have a war against Inukimi. She decided to run the progress smoothly in a soft way, no matter how tough and hard Inukimi would pull her through.

"What kind of joke is this?" Inukimi shocked her head; her red lips drew an unpleasant smile. "I thought you really mean when you say that your relationship is no long could be maintenance, Kikyo-san," she looked fiercely into Kikyo's eyes. "Humans are all the same," she quietly mocked. "If you don't want to be humiliated in an informal setting, then get out now."

"Mother," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Milady," Kikyo finally spoke that drew attention from both Inukimi and Sesshomaru. She tried to sound calm though her heart raced faster than usual and she trembled. "I was once ever thought about that, but eventually I realize that our relationship is something worth to maintain."

"I don't need your words," Inukimi warned in a whispery tone.

"I am serious and sincere about this relationship." Behind her kimono's sleeve, Kikyo tightly clutched the Demon Lord's hand and he could feel the coldness of her palm against his. Kikyo tried so hard making his mother understand and have a faith in her. She was trying to convince Inukimi.

"Do you think I would be softening upon your pitiful pleas and give you any chance?" Inukimi's voice aroused. "Humans are not more than a filthy kind who break my happiness, take my mate away and kill me!" Her golden eyes resembled anger, pain and past. Inukimi was too much tired and hurt to once again involve with humans. She had done with Izayoi and she didn't think she was capable enough to cross the same path. And Kikyo realize it; the past still haunted Inukimi. "I will never take Sesshomaru away from you," Kikyo softly said. "Otherwise, I want us to live as a family."

"What do you know about family, Kikyo-san?" Inukimi dangerously questioned. "Do you have parents? If you have, then they were failed to teach you the good manners."

"Mother!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "That's enough!"

"Why, son?" Inukimi breathed. "Why do you put your back against me?" Kikyo bowed her head, hiding her teary eyes behind the bangs. Her fingers faintly caressed Sesshomaru's hand, told him to calm down and everything will be alright.

"I'm not putting my back against you," Sesshomaru utterly noted. "I just already decided and do the things in our way." He watched the pain in his mother's eyes, just like when Inutaisho choose to leave his demon's family and lived with that human. "I don't want to hurt you, mother."

"It still doesn't make sense for me," Inukimi once again shocked her head; she lightly caressed her forehead. "What do you see in her? Did you already forget what human did to us?" Her tone was more in a statement rather than a question. Inukimi immediately stood up and turned around. "Your father's blood really runs inside you." Without spared any glance back to both of them, Inukimi vanished behind the door and walked along the hallway. From the corner of her eyes, Kikyo noted that Inukimi's face was slightly faint and sad. Her mind was blank; their relationship brought nothing than misery to Inukimi.

Using her free hand, Kikyo gently stroked his hand and laid her chin on his shoulder. "We'll be alright," she assured. She withdrew her hand from his grip and stood up. She, on the other side, was doubt about what to do or how to react upon the confrontation. She was too shock and dizzy to think in a proper way, but mostly Sesshomaru needed to rest and calm down himself. She could sense how tense he was when his mother abruptly attacked her with those words. "I'm going to check Rin."

When she was about to walk, Sesshomaru surprisingly drag her into his arms and rest his head on her stomach. "What's wrong? Kikyo asked; she brought her hand to caress his silky-silver-hair as he tightened his arms and dug his face on her. "Yes, we'll be alright," he echoed her words.

…oOo…

Sesshomaru closed the office room's door and walked ahead to the upstairs. After took Kikyo to met with Rin, he left both humans to enjoy their private girlish-time then locked himself in the office room, studying the treaties. The conflict with Northern Lands seemed grew worse that it was simply intrigued with personal business, the cold war between Inukimi and Tetsuya. It was how Tetsuya hated his mother for take Kei away from him and how his mother hated Tetsuya for put her sister in so much misery that end up in death. Thus, Sesshomaru accidentally met Kei as he almost approached the stairs.

"How's everything?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kei stroked the back of his neck and sighed. "Worse," he simply answered. "The mediation didn't run well and I'm starting fed up." Sesshomaru fiercely eyes on the black dog demon. "The war will be started the day after tomorrow. I'm preparing the army now." Kei informed. Sesshomaru simply nodded and resumed his path.

"I'll take the lead."

Sesshomaru immediately stopped and turned around. "I'll lead the army in the war." Sesshomaru questioned by the sight of his golden orbs. "It is Northern Lands after all," Sesshomaru reassured. Though he treated Kei as cold and emotionless as he treated others, but still Kei was one of a few people he trusted. When Sesshomaru was wandering the lands, Kei would take the role and handle the jobs as the Land Lord. Kei even mostly lead the army when it came to a war for he was more experience than the younger demon and he was basically the War Lord.

"I'm no longer bound to the Northern Lands," Kei shrugged. "I defeat what I believe it's true and I've waiting so long to do this." Kei breathed a sigh and waved his hand in the air as he walked away from Sesshomaru. "I'll tell mother about this," he paused without glanced back. "And send my greetings to Kikyo." He then vanished in the darkness of hallway.

Sesshomaru watched him go away, thus walked climbing the stairs, heading to his woman's bedroom. He didn't need to knock the door and straightly stepped into her room. The room was emptied but there was a sound came from the bathroom.

Kikyo leaned back against the wooden bath-up and sighed. Closing her eyes, she stretched her legs and grinned at the feeling of the warm and steamy water slipping against her porcelain skin.

"That is very entertaining."

Eyes suddenly snapped open; Kikyo turned her head toward the door. "Sesshomaru!" Blushing, she shifted lower in the water to her chin. "What are you doing?"

He grinned oh-so-very-sensual. He lifted the fluffy robe in his hand. "Brought you this. You surely forget as usual."

"Thanks," she trembled. "Just–just set it on the sink and you can go." Her face buried in a deep crimson. It was always like this, whenever she stayed close to the male demon her heart would beat so much faster, especially in a state of her nakedness like that moment. And it was the way he was staring at her; like he could see through the water to the skin beneath.

"Let me wash your back for you."

The idea made her shiver. Sesshomaru immediately knelt down beside her and motioned her to turn her back to him. His hands, strong, sure, firm, were smoothing over her wet skin. When he leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed her, she melted. His hands dipped into the water, smoothed over her arms, shoulders and along her back. He gently massaged the space between her shoulder-blades, watching as her skin quivered. His touch was teasing, she gasped a little.

"Lean back," he murmured into her ear and eyes hazy, she complied. Sesshomaru grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the water. Watching her blushing face, he stroked her shoulders, her neck, then lower to the cleavage. Kikyo gasped as she felt his covered hand gently caressed the side of her soft mounds. "Sessho…" she hoarsely moaned. He could sense that Kikyo was so tensed and rigid, so did he. Watching her pale-rose lips breathed the air and his hands roamed on her torso was quite enough to make him arouse. His breath was harbored and heavy, "You have no idea, Kikyo." He nipped her neck, deep enough to left a red mark on her milky skin. He wanted to take her here and there, following his demonic instinct. Sesshomaru hardly regained himself; he repeatedly heaved a sigh.

He kissed her lips passionately before reluctantly withdrew his hands and suddenly Kikyo felt losing the warmth of his hands. Her breath slowly back to normal and she blamed him for leaving her the half-way when she almost experienced something that once unknown and forbidden to her. She turned around and faced him; Sesshomaru was firm and emotionless as usual and she kept blaming him.

He nuzzled on her neck, breathing in her soft scent. "I'm going to join a war the day after tomorrow."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"The war against Northern Lands. It seems we need to settle down in a rough way."

"How long?" Her voice carried worry; the war between demons was obviously different from humans. It was brutal, cruel and full-of-blood.

"I suppose it will be three days," he firmly answered. He was Lord of the West after all, one of the strongest demons alive. He feared **nothing **and killed **everything**. "Once I'm come back," Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around her torso, slightly above her chest that made Kikyo gasped. "We'll make **it** official."

Kikyo gulped. What did he mean with 'make it officially'? Is that...? But –oh– didn't it too rush to take the next step, when she didn't receive his mother's permission yet? But, deeply she **wanted **to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to lean back on him and put herself inside his embrace so that she didn't need to fight and defend herself anymore. Sesshomaru will protect her, **love **her. His treats and touch told him that the dog demon willingly to do the same as her wish. And she **trusted** him.

She brought her hand up to softly caress his arm. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. She felt warm, save and **secure**. "Take care," she said, tried to wash down the worries and fear of losing him.

Later on, his lips gently crashed upon hers. The kiss was soft, loving but yet passionate, as they longing each other. There was an **i'llwait **hidden somewhere in her breaths; a **thankyou **buried deep within his tightening embrace. And there was an **iloveyou** whispered between the feverish kiss.

…oOo…

"Milady, I'm sorry," Michiru sobbed as she knelt down beside Inukimi, tightly holding her hand.

"Why?" Inukimi questioned.

"I can't," Michiru was struggling for the air between her sobs. "I've fell so hard for Sesshomaru and now I can't get up anymore. Too much hurt," Her last words was a whispered.

"I don't expect you to give up so easily, Michiru," Inukimi calmly noted, caressing the young demoness' hand. "It's only the matter of time Sesshomaru would understand."

"I've been thinking a lot about this." Michiru helplessly shook her head. She wiped the tears and brought her eyes to met Inukimi's. "If love someone caused me such pain, what else I could wish for?" she breathed and once again bowed down. "I love him so much to let him happy," she paused. "Even if it means his happiness is not with me."

Inukimi startled. She seemed look back at her old life; when Inutaisho was still hers and when a female human eventually entered between them. She loved his mate so much to let him happy, **though** it was so hard to accept the fact that his happiness was not with her. Michiru was just like her; the young demoness lost her love to a **mere** human. And Inukimi hated it. She hated Michiru for had such a big heart to let go when on the other side it took hundred years for Inukimi to forgive his mate –she knew his mate still loving him to the last day of his life indeed.

The tears begun collected on her golden orbs. "I hate to see you sad, Michiru," Inukimi whispered. "You fall so hard and nobody catches you."

"I'm sorry, Milady." A tear rolled on her cheeks, "I'm just done with the pain." Michiru kissed the Lady of the Western Land's temple. And there was Michiru, giving up on a man she dearly loved since they were kids to a female human, just like what Inukimi had done long time ago.

…oOo…

Inukimi entered his room; it was still dark, hardly illuminated with the morning sunshine. Through her golden eyes, Inukimi could see her adopted son's silhouette as he prepared himself to the war. Inukimi slowly approached Kei and stood in front of him, helped him wearing honorable attire, the War Lord's suit colored in full midnight black; a giant sword carried on his back as the smaller ones placed on his waist. "Take care, son," Inukimi said as she softly stroke his raven hair.

"I will," Kei nodded. "Don't you need to meet Sesshomaru first?"

"No," Inukimi answered quickly. "I worry you the most. It is you who take the lead and it is Northern Lands after all," she took a deep breath, "Every time we cross this path, I feel so much guilt to put you in such situation."

"Don't be, mother," Kei smiled. "That was my choice to stand beside you and I'll never regret it." Kei collected the older demoness into his arms. "Thank you, mother," he genuinely told her, breathing as steady as he can. "And don't be too hard to Sesshomaru."

"Silly!" Inukimi snapped his shoulder and chuckled. Kei always know how to make Inukimi laugh. That was the only way he could thank the Western Land Lady for everything she had done to him; protected him, taught him and made him a **man**. Through her loneliness, pain and abandoned, she was still an amazing and blissful woman to him.

…oOo…

Kikyo gazed out of the window, the sun barely shone and the sky filled with heavy clouds. That time, Sesshomaru along with Kei and the Western Lands Army must have been reached the battle field, left Edo to handle the Land's job. She knew Sesshomaru would not take the lead but it still scared her that Sesshomaru might not be back. She always captured the demons' war as the cruelest. She shook her head –no, Sesshomaru will be back, save and sound. So will Kei. She took a deep sigh and resumed her path, walking along the hallway before entered the dining hall.

Inukimi comfortably sat on the sofa and took a sip of her tea as Kikyo entered the dining hall. Kikyo slowly approached the Lady; her steps were lightly firm. "You called for me, Milady?"

Inukimi placed the tea cup and breathed, before she laid down her amber eyes upon the female human. She studied Kikyo a while. "Kneel down there," Inukimi ordered. Kikyo blinked, registering what Inukimi intended her to do. "If you really love my son that much, you wouldn't hesitate to kneel down."

She understood. Thus, Kikyo slowly knelt down herself on the floor, right in front of Inukimi. She bowed her head, avoiding the eye contact. "I have knelt."

"How do you feel?" Inukimi mockingly smiled. "Once you were a powerful _miko_, every demon fear of you. And now you are kneeling before your should-be-enemy."

Kikyo lifted her head and met Inukimi's eyes. "Right, there is probably this feeling," Inukimi noted. "If you chose to live with my son, you will be living in this palace with this feeling," she paused a while. "Humiliated, low, and wretched. You'll be belittled and scorned, and I'll make sure that you'll live forever with that feeling of kneeling."

"Milady," Kikyo whispered.

"Don't ever think you will win." Inukimi immediately stood up and walked, left Kikyo –who still kneeling– behind. Her vision blurred, the slight tears clouded her eyes. It was hard, so **hard**.

…oOo…

It was barely dawn at the promising time. A black haired dog-demon dressed in War Lord Attire firmly stood near the border lines, his muscular arms crossed on his built chest. Behind him was standing his adopted brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, and the forced army.

The war will be begun very soon. His pride and honor, dreams, sadness and anger toward his father will be paid in that battle field that conceitedly spread out in front of him.

**A/N: **That was kind of rush that Michiru finally gave up upon Sesshomaru. But –yeah– I need that plot so I can move on to what will work between the lovers.

Next chapters: war, romance and prepare for a big lemon! *grin*


	12. Forbidden Lover

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. Plot and the original characters are mine.

**Chapter 12:**

**Forbidden Lover**

"_Fire!"_

Both their swords abruptly clashed against another. It had been three days but seemed it will take a long way to an end. But nonchalantly Kei kept leading the Western Lands army –though he looked rather exhausted and pale– defended **his** land, and was about to finish his private business with a man he should call father.

"It's been a long time, son," Tetsuya's deep voice called for him. Kei grunted, silently held his breath. It was the first time since the war begun he fought so close to his father. Kei seemed lost the concentration as he looked deeply into his father's amber eyes. **His **eyes remained the younger black dog demon to their past, his father's betrayal and his mother's sacrifice. Noticing that, Tetsuya easily –carelessly– threw the young demon out as Kei strongly landed on the ground; he was breathless –**empty**. Tetsuya approached him, firmly stood beside his lying son. "It seems you don't grow any stronger." Tetsuya tsked. "What a shame."

"Damn!" Kei dangerously hissed. He tried to get up but he just too tired and **lost**. He once thought it would be easy to go in a war against his father, to make Tetsuya pay everything that made **her** suffer. But it did not. Tetsuya lifted up his sword high, ready to finish him, at least break him. "You disappointed me, son," Tetsuya noted. "I didn't do any–"

"You killed my mother!" Kei angrily interrupted. "I am not," Tetsuya calmly denied. "She was sick then."

"She was sick because you betrayed her, our family!" Kei used his sword to help him stand on his feet. "You–," Kei came closer to his father. "You made her suffer. You killed her so you can be with that bitch." Tetsuya growled, immediately swung his sword toward Kei but the young demon quickly blocked the path and fight back. "You should learn how to respect my mate," Tetsuya warned. "I am not," Kei nonchalantly grinned. "Behave just like your brother!" Tetsuya growled, forcing his sword against Kei. Both black dog demons attacked each other; hardly paying attention to the world surrounded them.

_Kei_.

_Kei…_ **Mother**.

"Ugh!" Kei gasped as the blood rapidly flown from his mouth. It was unnoticing for him when Tetsuya silently grinned his sword only then he just stabbed him from front side, sliding the cold steel through his chest, impaling his body. "It is no use," he heard Tetsuya whispered.

Tetsuya withdrew his sword from Kei, letting him fell on the ground as the crimson blood started flowing from his mouth, his forehead and every scar; pooling around his son's body. "I guess we never mean to be a family." It was then Tetsuya gasped, feeling a thick sword slashed his back. "Sessh-shomaru," Tetsuya hissed, using his sword to support him. "Let's finish the business," Sesshomaru utterly said.

He watched them. He saw his father struggling under _bakusaiga_ and Sesshomaru, as usual, hunted his **prey** coldly and emotionlessly. The blood won't stop, his breath harbored. The army screamed, fighting. The swords clashed and his eyes became blurry. Though he still can see how Sesshomaru mercilessly attacked Tetsuya –his very own **father **and he didn't feel sorry for that. He simply thought, it had been years since he called Tetsuya 'father'. It had been a long time since he played with his brother, Jun –how he always talked he wanted to become a strong demon just like Kei. He somehow missed Jun – and Inukimi. He missed when Inukimi ruffled his hair and told him he was far handsome than Sesshomaru. And he proud of Sesshomaru. They had a similar story of the past but it seemed Sesshomaru took his father's betrayal easier than him. Sesshomaru did not lose his respect to his father after all –not like him.

_Kei_… and he missed **her**.

His breath slightly stopped as he saw **her**. She was standing in front of him, blocking his view from the fight between Sesshomaru and his father. She was so beautiful, still in her usual _miko _attire. Her skin was still fair and that long raven hair. She gradually stepped closer to him – she was only a shade but it felt so real. "Midoriko…" She then knelt before him, looked at him with those innocent mahogany eyes, warm and happy.

'Hold on, they will get you back to the palace.'

"I won't," he silently said.

'You must,' she insisted. "You couldn't die like this. You–" Midoriko gasped. "Happy…"

"I'm happy with you," Kei sighed; it became hard to keep his eyes open. "Cold…"

He heard him scream – Tetsuya. He blurry saw when Sesshomaru once again slashed his sword against Tetsuya's chest before the old demon strongly fell on the ground, leaving his blood stained the young Lord's _haori_. Sesshomaru gazed down at his body; he was still breathing but he already broken. He then shifted his eyes to the lying demon, immediately walked to him. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru grabbed Kei's arm and put it around his shoulder. "We will not–," he hardly breathed. "We will," Sesshomaru stubbornly denied. "You–" Kei weakly pressed his finger against Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm proud of –you, brother."

"Don't talk too much." Sesshomaru was about to carry him before Kei's voice stopped him. "I once loved a human." Sesshomatu hitched. "And my advice for you–" Kei chuckled, seeing the demon lord's expression. "Take care of her," he smiled a bit. "She's worth to fight for." Sesshomaru grunted –yes, she **is**. "I need some sleep."

Sesshomaru felt his arm loosened on his shoulder as his lids gradually closed. His breath became hardly to be heard. His ears only concentrated to find the heartbeat, being indifferent when the Western Lands army cheerfully, joyfully shouted that the war has ended and the victory was nothing but theirs. But it was useless. His body felt so cold and rigid, seemed losing his **soul **and he **did**. Kei was no longer physically there with him.

_I wonder, what's the meaning of won a war if we lost you?_

…oOo…

_It was the same sunset just like that day, the last time he met her. His feet firmly but yet rather quickly stepped onto the grassy land as he headed to the borderlines. As he walked closer, the bridge came into his view. He smiled; __**she**__ still waited at that place. Kei speed up his pace to the bridge, approaching his lover._

_She turned around, facing him as he reached her. "You're back," Midoriko greeted with a smile._

_He did not respond, he just immediately slid his strong arms around her and hug her in a possessiveness-tight yet welcoming embrace. "I've waited so long," Midoriko smiled on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," Kei murmured into her midnight-tresses. "I took a very long time to come back to you."_

"_I thought you find someone else," she playfully chuckled._

_Kei laughed slightly, tighten his embrace around her. "No one else could ever take your place," he said. "__**No one**__." It took hundred years of separation, many nights he spent without her. Many female demons came along, tried to attract him but __**she**__ was the only one for him. He couldn't find any love just like her. No one._

…oOo…

"Please, be slower, Rin," Kikyo warned, giggling. She almost ran rather than take a walk along the hallway as the little child grabbed her hand and dragged her hurriedly to the front gate. Just moments ago the servant told them that the war was over and the Lord along with the Western Lands army already arrived at the Palace. "Rin misses Sesshomaru-sama," the young child grinned widely; she missed him too, so much. Once they reached the front gate, Inukimi already stood there firmly along with Edo, Jaken and some low commanders, welcoming those who just came back from the battlefield but somehow the scent was so tense and awkwardly silent.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheerfully greeted as the silver-haired demon lord came to her view. Kikyo, as well, smiled when she saw Sesshomaru already home like he promised, safe and sound. He watched her smile but responded nothing, only the usual cold and emotionless gesture. Only then her smile immediately faded away when she saw some armies carried a litter covered by his blooded-_haori_. Kikyo gasped; she noticed since back then she didn't see that another dog demon, the playful Kei. Her brows knitted, her eyes questioningly gazed to the golden orbs and he slightly nodded.

"Is that… Kei-sama?" Rin was a very smart girl, she learned things quickly. Soon the young girl sadly growled and quickly hugged the woman's leg, buried her head into her _kimono_ as she started to sob. Kikyo gently caressed the young girl's hair, comforting her while she found herself hardly to breathe.

"Edo," Inukimi called out, her voice sounded tremble. "Prepare the funeral."

…oOo…

Kikyo languidly lay down on the bed; her eyes hardly opened, tried to keep gazing through the window glass to the hazy valley beneath. She was quite sleepy but restrained from her slumber, waiting for Sesshomaru came from **his **funeral. Once Kikyo implied she wanted to attend his funeral but Yamada quickly dropped her idea. A demon's funeral was secret and reclusive to non-relatives –especially when she was a **human**– but Kei was her friends and her predecessor's lover. She somehow felt connected to both Kei and Midoriko. But alas, Kikyo eventually could only wait in the Palace and it was almost midnight. She hoped everything was fine, especially for Inukimi. That time, the Queen Mother looked so pale and shocked, but her emotionless face masked what she felt inside. It was then Kikyo could not bear any longer. Slowly the young woman drifted to a tight and peaceful sleep, too tired to think about anything, even to waiting for him.

Her breath was low, escaped her parted-lips as the eyes tightly shut. Only then Kikyo slightly stretched and feeling comfortable warmth around her body, buried her head deep into something hard but yet so relaxing, its scent was simply amazing – strong and **manly**. She didn't remember her pillow must be that warm and comfort. Kikyo then startled, eventually feeling there was somebody with her on her bed. Her brown eyes immediately opened and found Sesshomaru was lying next to her. His eyes were peacefully shut, the breath was relaxed and he seemed in a deep slumber. His strong arms were protectively around her; one was slid under her head –as a pillow– surrounding her shoulder and the other one was enveloped her curvy waist.

"Sleep well?"

His sudden question stunned her; he didn't sleep, did he? Sesshomaru kept closing his eyes, relaxingly breathing in her scent. "Yes," Kikyo breathed. "I've… waited for you," she told him. "Hmmm," the Demon Lord only hummed, not even apologized. "I'm glad you're back. I was so scared that you– Kei…," she lost the words, bowing her head. "It was too sudden, unexpected. I feel sorry for him." Sesshomaru did not respond but instead tightened his embrace around her.

"He told me he once loved a human," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo lifted her head up, looking at his shining face. "It was Midoriko, my predecessor, the creator of _Shikon no tama_," she told him. She felt him hitched, but no words came out. "They were in love some time ago but unfortunately Midoriko died in the battle against the demon."

"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru whispered, rather a statement than a question.

"Hmm," Kikyo hummed. "He was a half-demon who fell in love with her."

It was somehow tickled his senses. How could he do not remember every part of her story, her relationship with both of _hanyou_, his half-brother and that low-life creature who obsessed toward the former _miko_. Silently it was amused him, those female human just alike. "Kei didn't tell me before," Sesshomaru lowly noted.

"Maybe he was afraid of your hatred toward –human," Kikyo guessing, choosing her words but she failed. Sesshomaru smirked, slowly opened his golden orbs and firmly looked at her. "I find it now why he never mated any demoness though he was famously known to them." Kikyo laughed a bit before buried her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I miss you," she sheepishly whispered, so low it hardly could be heard, fortunately to his demonic-hearing.

Sesshomaru brought his hand from her hips to caress the softness of her raven hair. "Kikyo," he called. "Hmm?" the petite woman hummed; she was relaxing in his scent, listening to his heartbeat. "Take time off the day after tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her; he watched her cuddling in his arms. "Why?" Kikyo questioned.

"On that day, I want to marry you."

Kikyo immediately opened her eyes and lifted up her head, meeting his golden orbs. It was something unusual Sesshomaru spoke so **humanly**. But his eyes told otherwise, it told her that he was demanded, determined, and **serious**. "I've thought about this. I want us to do **it **in both your tradition and mine." Kikyo found herself speechless. Her jaw slightly opened but no words spoke out. "There won't be many people congratulating us. And it won't be the fancy weeding that most women dream of. But I still want to do it," Sesshomaru breathed, searching her mahogany eyes.

Kikyo bit her lips, she hardly believed what he had just said; it was just a dream and all she needed was just close her eyes then woke up, then she would find herself lying in the bed with Rin slept soundly in her arms, but she **didn't**. She took a long time to observe his eyes, searching for some clues. "But – is it too sudden?" she asked. "We haven't had your mother's permission and Kei was just… dead," she heavily sighed. "I'll tell her tomorrow," Sesshomaru answered. He was going to tell his mother, not asking. "I won't take it any longer."

"Do you mean it?" she once again questioned, trembling. "Still doubt, huh?" Sesshomaru questioned in turn. No –she gulped– she never doubted on Sesshomaru even just a second and she knew he did too. It was just more than she could ever think. "I mean it more than ever before." For the first time since they met, she watched him being so open and full of emotions. Sesshomaru was **meant** it; he really looked for to live with her. "I'm… so happy," Kikyo slightly sniffed that made the Demon Lord let out a deep chuckle she never heard before. She was perfectly drowned in a very blissful happiness. She had been waiting for so long to feel this happy –no, she deserved to be happy after all. And her happiness was with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly brought his head up and gently crashed his lips upon hers, binding the promise. He kissed her so deep, agonizingly slow and breath-taking. He was memorizing, tasting every part of her lips. Kikyo placed her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss; her soothing lips were torturing him. That was when Sesshomaru gently nipped her bottom lips, demanding an entrance to savoring her mouth as Kikyo escaped a low satisfied sigh. And both lovers surely wouldn't get their rest for the night.

…oOo…

The next morning Kikyo woke up in a very joyful mood, though when she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was no longer lay beside her. The last night's moment still lingered in her mind, how soothing and passionate their kiss was also they spent a whole night together for the first time. At this time, Kikyo should pick Rin up and took the little girl to the study chamber, teaching her the know-how but somehow Aya already took her duty. It was later revealed that Sesshomaru told Yamada and the servants not to bother her with such duties, let her rest a while. She wondered, is it because of what would happen tomorrow? Her eyes widened, **tomorrow**? Tomorrow would be that day. And she was deeply blushing.

"Milady expected your presence to the office room."

The sound of old servant Yamada surprised her as Kikyo strongly jolted. "I'm sorry for shocking you, Kikyo-sama." Kikyo took a deep breath then smiled, "Don't be. I was just thinking so that I don't know you come," she reassured. "_Arigatou_," Kikyo nodded then stood up from the comfortable couch in her room and headed to the office room. It wasn't the first time Inukimi called her to meet in a private conversation but it still scared her. She guessed what things Inukimi wanted to talk with her this time.

Kikyo softly knocked the door before entered the dimly office room. Inukimi already waited for her, sitting on the traditional-wooden-chair, Kikyo then took a place on the seat in front of her, separated with a large-rounded-table.

Inukimi silently took a cup of tea and sipped it; her face was looked exhausted and brooding. "I heard from Sesshomaru," she said as she placed the cup down on the table. "It was quite sudden."

Her fingers tangled, nervous creeping around her body. "I'm sorry if I'm causing a trouble," she somehow apologized for nothing. Marry with him wasn't a trouble but yet she called on an apology.

"Indeed you are," Inukimi nooded. "I just lost Kei yesterday and this morning Sesshomaru told me he want to perform that –**thing **– with you tomorrow," she then looked away to the view outside. Though her words were still sharp but her tone was somehow **warmer**. "Everything is one moment. They passed by in a blink of an eye," Inukimi sighed. "There was a time when they were still a child, young and innocent. I took care of them as much as I can, made them became a man… raised two broken-homed kids wasn't easy at all."

Inukimi shifted her eyes to the young woman in front of her. Her sight was killingly fierce. "Until one moment I realized I lost the time of them growing up. They weren't any longer a kid. They have their own life but I didn't care about that. All I want is to protect them. I'm so scared of losing them." She took another deep sigh before continued as Kikyo just silently listened to her. "I had lost Kei," she noted, her voice sounded trembling. "But what I found this morning was shocked me. I never saw Sesshomaru directly looked at me in the eye so determined before he met you. He was so full of emotion when he spoke about you." Once again the older woman deeply sighed, "Just like his father," she lowly whispered.

It was then Kikyo took a sigh. She felt uneasy; she was scared that things will never work out between them, especially now Inukimi was in a state of brooding toward Kei and Sesshomaru suddenly took a chance to tell his mother he wanted to marry her. They should take it slowly, shouldn't they?

"It's a bit unknowingly unexpected, but somehow I did feel relieve." Her eyes widened hearing the words. "Please take care of and support Sesshomaru sincerely. He's a very lonely child." Kikyo watched her eyes clouded with tears though she restrained not to cry. Sesshomaru might be a powerful demon, Lord of the Western Lands. But for Inukimi, Sesshomaru was her son –**their **beloved son. A puppy she shared the blood with Inutaisho. No matter how mad and disappointed Inukimi toward her mate, Sesshomaru was still –always be– the tight bind between her and Inutaisho. Furthermore, Sesshomaru was her pride, her happiness. "Since the death of his father, I only knew how to raise him to be a Lord, as great as his father was. I was barely showing him the love a mother should have to her child." Inukimi took a deep breath, revealing the past. "If you could give what I couldn't, I would be very grateful."

"I'm very lacking, Inukimi-sama," Kikyo biting her lips. "I barely know my parents, spent my whole life to raise my sister… as an orphan, I have nothing to give." The emotion was flooded. "Is that alright even I have so many flaws and weakness?"

She smiled a bit, looking at the young woman's eyes firmly, "If you are sincerely on Sesshomaru's side, that's enough for me."

"Yes," Kikyo whispered, slightly nodded. "Though it would take a time for me to accept you as our family," Inukimi sharply sighed. Kikyo silently smiled, Inukimi still had a tough side toward her but still she felt so relieved Inukimi eventually more open to welcome her. "_Arigatou_, Inukimi-sama," Kikyo bowed. Inukimi the immediately stood up and took a last glance over Kikyo, "I see you later, Kikyo-san." Inukimi weakly smiled to her before stepped aside to the door and gradually walked out of the room, vanished at the hall way.

…oOo…

Kikyo went back to her room and entered through a large wooden door as she found a golden satin _kimono_ with cherry blossom pattern lay on her bed – a very **fine **_kimono_ that only made for the highness. Beside the _kimono_ were a black obi and a golden hair clip in snow-sparkle shape. Her jaw slightly dropped; she never saw anything's so much fine –and fancy like those things. Kikyo hesitatingly walked closer to her bed, she just couldn't take her eyes off of the _kimono_. It was then Kikyo shifted her concern when she heard some voices came from her bathroom and saw the young demon, Aya.

"Milady," Aya bowed. "Milord asked me to prepare everything for tomorrow," Aya informed. "Though he didn't know how to do it in – **human's way**," she whispered on the last words, clutching her fingers. Hearing her words, Kikyo slightly chucked – Sesshomaru did try so hard. "It's alright. In fact, it's more than I could expect," Kikyo reassured, as she glance back to the _kimono_. Kikyo carefully –so softly– took the _kimono_ using both of her hands, amusing how beautiful the dress was, and they will do **it **tomorrow.

–_Inutaisho, your blood surely runs inside of his every veins–_

**A/N: **Ah- so sweet. I love the mother-son bonding.

However, I personally quite unsatisfied with this piece since I have no idea about the battle scene and many things to work I almost abandoned this fanfic for a while. Also, this chapter is quite rush, _gomen ne_.

And thank you for **KIKXSESSHY** for your biggest support. I am nothing without you, readers!


	13. Earth Angel

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. I just own the plot and original characters.

**Warning: **Long-heavy lemonade, almost plot less.

**Chapter 13:**

**Earth Angel**

There was a soft knock on her door as Kikyo finished tied up her silky raven hair into a high bun and pinned it up with the golden show-sparkle hair clip, though some strands still loosened on her sides of face but it only made her looked more adorable. "Come in," she said, got up off the dressing table and tidy up her golden _kimono_. The door softly clicked and slid open when **he **came into her view. He was dressing in all black – a silky black _haori _with blossom pattern colored in gold and a simply black _hakama _with a golden sash fastened around his waist. His gorgeous silver tresses loosened as usual, blew by the winter breeze. He had his fluffy fur on his left shoulder but didn't wear any of his armor, though _bakusaiga_ firmly clutched in his sash. Sesshomaru was a well-prepared man.

"Have you done?" Sesshomaru asked – he's just looked stunningly adorable.

"Yes," Kikyo nodded. She walked closer to the Demon Lord and stopped directly in front of him. She looked into his eyes; he was just so **plan** that Kikyo didn't know what or how he felt. Was he nervous just like her? Did he also think that this **marriage** was something important to them? Kikyo slightly shook her head; it wasn't the time to doubt on him anymore. "Let's go," Sesshomaru commanded as he gently grabbed her hand tightly and guided her to the place where they would bind their promise – in the human's way.

By noon they reached **that** place. It was an old shrine located at the borderline of the forest. It was the same shrine where she had done her job as a _miko_ and protected the _Shikon no Tama_, also the place she had once buried. Her jaw slightly dropped; she never expected Sesshomaru would go as far as this – to hold a humanly wedding in a shrine. The shrine's wooden door slowly slid open as the old Shaman stepped out of the shrine and welcoming them with a warm smile. Kikyo immediately bowed down as Sesshomaru just stood there firmly; he found no reason to bow to the old Shaman. "Welcome," he greeted. "I've been waiting for you."

…oOo…

Sesshomaru quietly closed his eyes, relaxingly breathing as his ears heard the sound of rhythmic prays. It was so peaceful to his demonic soul, he almost drowned. On the other side, he found himself so ironically enjoyed that it was the first time he discovered something's soothing of human things other than disgusting and irksome.

He could hear she lowly hummed that rhythmic prays he even didn't know what the meaning was. Her voice was so soft – he'd like to listen to her prays for eternity. He could sense something strange touched him in a place he never knew it was existed. Was it that something humans called as **Heaven**? Alas, demons didn't believe in Heaven.

Both lovers slowly opened their eyes as the old Shaman along with his two young _miko _finished the pray. The old Shaman then positioned them to take a seat face to face as one of the _miko_ presented them two cups of _sake_, lay upon the wooden tray, placing between them. "Please drink the _sake_ then you will bind the promise," said the old Shaman.

Using both of her hands, Kikyo took her cup of _sake_ and drank it down silently, so did Sesshomaru. As she finished, Kikyo placed the cup back on the tray then took a glance to her now-husband. He was looking at her intensively – slightly confused. His emotionless face showed nothing than like he just woke up from a wonderful dream. Kikyo smiled at him, silently reassuring him that they weren't dreaming. They were about to take the oath of the love of a lifetime, a promise to be together for the life and beyond the death. And they were about to be officially a spouse both in **her **way and **his **way.

Right then, when he looked into her eyes, he saw the Heaven.

…oOo…

She breathed. The delicious smell of a cup of green tea that since a while ago placed on the wooden table in front of her did not bother the old demoness from her thought. Her golden orbs hazily gazed to the view outside; the falling leaves as the snow silently showered the Earth. Her fingers tangled as sometimes she would blink to ease the clouds on her eyes.

She even did not bother to attend **their **wedding ceremony. That was just too **human** and she hated humans, as she thought. The thought of her son now binding his promise to a mere human in a humanly way slightly irked her. Just like his father – she thought. She smiled sarcastically; eventually **they **fell for a human and left her alone. She felt **alone**.

_You are not alone._

She sighed; wasn't she?

_I love you too much to leave you._

Then why he left me, their family? She minded, guessing – searching for the right reason of his departure. And maybe she will never understand. She had once asked him, but all he did was hugged her, whispered to her that he was sorry and he still loved her. A 'sorry' wouldn't never enough to heal the deep cuts.

…oOo…

It was a moment ago, almost late at night, when Sesshomaru and Kikyo finally arrived at the Palace after had a wedding ceremony in the old Shrine. On their way back, they took a time to visit her late-sister's grave and spent the dusk walking hand-in-hand around the village. He knew she missed her old village so much. Once they arrived at the Palace, Edo welcomed them with the almost-sleep Rin carried on his arms. "We've waited for you so long," Rin said, rubbing her eyes.

"We are sorry, Rin-chan," Kikyo gently caressed the little girl's hair. After Kikyo gave the little girl a quick goodnight kiss on her check, Edo immediately brought her back to her bedroom. "Goodnight and have fun," he somehow teasingly smirked. "Sesshomaru is an **expert**, Kikyo-chan." He started to call the young lady with such cute name that made Sesshomaru lowly growled. Edo winked and Kikyo shyly smiled.

"Come," Sesshomaru suddenly –so softly – grabbed her hand, dragging her to walk with him upstairs.

…oOo…

The wide wooden door slid open as Sesshomaru entered the room, still holding Kikyo's hand. Though only the moonlight and the flame from the fireplace in the corner of the room illuminated the entire room but she could see clearly that the room was extensive and fancy. There were three large glass windows that enough to see the hazy mountain sited behind the Palace. The room itself placed on the highest point of the Palace and far enough from other rooms, it was exclusive – she thought. A canopy-king size bed placed on a side of the room, it as expensively velvet and colored in deep maroon, also the fluffy couch across the bed. Her eyes slightly widened, **Sesshomaru**'s room was really wonderful.

"This was my **parents'** room," he told her. "And from now on, this is **our **room."

"Huh?" Kikyo blinked. "I thought it was yours."

"I used to use another room," Sesshomaru released her hands, walking toward the wooden table beside the fireplace and lay _bakusaiga_ down on it. "This room only suppose to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands." His words made her somehow blushing. So now they were the Lord and Lady, weren't they? Kikyo took a deep breath to erase her nervousness. Sensing her tremble, Sesshomaru silently walked to her and stopped right before her. "Nervous?" he calmly asked, moved her bangs aside using his clawed fingers.

"No," she whispered. She tried to calm down but she failed, her voice was shaking.

Sesshomaru responded in a cold gesture, as usual. She breathed almost repeatedly, "Would you… be regret? She trailed off, whispering the last words. "Would you?" Sesshomaru asked in turn. "No," her answer came softly and firm. "No more hesitant then," he responded.

It was only **too **fast, wasn't it?

She suddenly felt his lips gently crashed upon hers. His kiss was so passionate and demanding, reassuring her as he placed his arms around her waist, pushing her soft curves to his hard body. Kikyo moaned, sliding her hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Once she was rigid but now she was relaxing in his kiss. He bit her lips, demanding an entrance and she obliged. Sesshomaru hungrily tasted –explored– her mouth using his slick tongue as sometimes he nipped her lower lips between his fangs. Only then they released their lip-lock for needing some fresh air. Kikyo placed her hands on his well-built chest and tried to breathe normally. The kiss with him always felt **amazing**.

However, Sesshomaru didn't give her a little longer rest. His grasp on her waist tightened as he kissed her earlobe – and he just found one of her sensitive spot. Kikyo strongly hitched as Sesshomaru repeatedly nipped her ear; closing her eyes, his hot breath weakened her. His wet kisses trailed down to her smooth neck. Kikyo titled her head back gave him more space to taste her. She tightly clutched on his shoulder as her breath became more harbored.

"Sessho…" Kikyo moaned, feeling his hands now sneaked into her _obi_ – agonizingly slowed tied off the _obi _and let the black material fell off on the floor. Sesshomaru brought his head up and placed his forehead above hers, watching her caught her breath. Her soft-petal lips were sensually parted and he swore he wouldn't get bored to kiss it. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru deeply looked at her. She gently massaged his neck, letting him know that she was unknown, foreign to such things.

It was true. He could tell from how rigid and tense her body when he touched her. He could see the slight confusion in her eyes about what and how she should do, and he silently told her he was the one who will take the lead. "We shall **do** it now," Sesshomaru whispered. "Hmm," Kikyo nodded, lightly caressed the nape of his neck. It was the time eventually.

Sesshomaru put his hands on her _kimono _and teasingly – oh soslowly – stripped the young Lady from her fine silky-_kimono_ and let it pooled around her feet, leaving her barely naked for his hungry eyes, only the bandage covered around her ample breast and the pure-white underwear. Sesshomaru took his time to admire her curvaceous beauty. She – was – **perfect**… His porcelain doll. Her skin, the well-rounded mounds and those slender-velvety thighs were glowing under the moonlight. And he couldn't help but think that she was an angel – she was too beautiful and artistic to be truly a human.

"Heavenly…" he whispered before once again kissed her, nipped her lips here and there. He once again tasted her mouth; not letting any single breath escaped her. His hands tightly clutched on her curvaceous waist, slightly danced on her silky skin, from her back to almost near her rear. Kikyo moaned in his mouth; her hands hang around his shoulder as she angled her head, wanting to taste him more. It was then Sesshomaru lifted her up into his strong arms without breaking the kiss. Kikyo gasped upon his sudden movement. Sesshomaru supported her by held her buttocks as Kikyo hugged around his shoulders, lingering her legs around his waist.

Sesshomaru carried her to the bed. Every step he moved, she could felt something bulge hit her lower body. She then realized that they were just separated by her underwear and his _hakama_. And he smirked between the kisses. He enjoyed when her covered-hard-nipples tightly pressed against his chest and hearing her shyly moans when he sucked her lips hard.

Sesshomaru then carefully placed his woman onto the velvet bed and released the lip-lock. Kikyo was breathless; her chest strongly went up and down. She bit her lips and watched Sesshomaru watching her. The Demon Lord started to untie the golden sash, harshly threw it aside just before he took his black _haori _off, revealing the strong-and-well-built torso to her view. The breath left her, she never saw any male naked – at least topless – before and it made her blushing. "Like what you see?" he lowly teasing, smirked. Kikyo slightly looked away.

He then bent down; using his elbows to supported him, and once again tasted her lips. Kikyo willingly went into his possessive arms and pressed tightly against his body as she drowned into his kiss. The kiss was full of an intense passion, of deep emotion, agonizingly slow and gentle. His kisses were always like that – different from what she had thought that it would be rough and like a beast.

His hands were then beginning a careful, sensual exploration of her body. His clawed index fingers lightly traced from her belly up to the bandage of her breast, crossed the taut nipple before slowly ripped the white sheet apart – that made the woman dangerously hissed. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as her naked mounds were now free to his sight. His fingers barely danced beneath her breast, left nothing but longing desire in their path. Kikyo buried her face against the pillow, whimpered underneath his touches. Kikyo gasped as his large hand cupped her mound and his lips traveled south to the crock of her shoulder, gently nipped the smooth surface. Her scent –the scent of her arousal came from her womanhood– and the smell of her blood really intoxicated. She was truly beautiful, his little purest-maiden-doll.

Soon his lips trailed down to her breast, gently kissing the soft mound and avoiding the taut nipple as his hand started to massaged the other one. Kikyo jerked a bit when Sesshomaru's tongue carefully bathed her nipple, making them erectly hard, suckling her hotly. She could feel that Sesshomaru was smirking when grazing the stiff bud between his teeth and fangs covered it with his saliva. Kikyo buckled up, pushing him deep onto her mounds. He kissed a place beneath her soft breast before went on the other side and gave the same treatment. Her voice, lustful moans, fulfilled their bedroom.

As he done worked magically on her breast, Sesshomaru once again trailed his wet kisses across her soft-flat belly to the tip of her underwear, kissing that **dangerous** line. Sesshomaru tried to keep his mind sane, but it was so hard since he already painfully erected and her scent flooded his sense. He tried to stay conduct and teasing her patience. "Sessho…" Kikyo whimpered, closing her eyes and enjoying his kisses, tightly clutching on his hands; her mind was hazed.

Sesshomaru then got up on his knees, seeing her face was in deep red. He then began slipping down her underwear, agonizingly slow that much tormented her. "Oh…" Kikyo gasped as the last piece of her clothes left her body. She was now completely **naked** for his hunger eyes. Watching her, Sesshomaru slowly parted her legs then his mouth was between her legs, his wet lips touched the inside of her thigh. Oh Gods, he almost **there**, a place where so unknown and strange. His hands secured the petite woman right on her waist as his lips busying kissed her milky thighs until eventually he approached the place where she was aching the most.

Kikyo took a sharp breath as Sesshomaru sniffed, nosing her intoxicating arousal. His hot tongue lapped at her folds, sliding along before scrapping gently at her pearl with his teeth. Her moans filled the room –almost **screamed**– when Sesshomaru repeatedly rubbed her burgeoning pearl using the tip of his tongue; her breaths became sharper. It was then his tongue slowly entered her, tasting the insides of her. She felt burned, her fingers tightly kneading both sheets and his hair. She tried to withdraw herself but Sesshomaru was just too strong holding her.

Kikyo exploded, her body overtaken by a blissful and powerful shudders as Sesshomaru brought the young woman to her very **first** orgasm. She desperately panting his name as the orgasm waved her innocent body. Sesshomaru sat back on his haunches and watched her come, licking his lips as her juices still left on his mouth. As the orgasm finished, Kikyo took a glance at the Demon Lord who was towering above her, sheepishly looked at him and gained a deep chuckle from him.

Sesshomaru settled himself atop of her and claimed her lips again for a kiss before he quickly withdrew. He then grabbed the tip of his _hakama_ before sliding it off and released himself, tossed the black trousers away. Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru was **huge** – and thick.

He pulled down and touched his forehead against hers, looking into her mahogany eyes, tenderly brushing the bangs away from her eyes using the backs of his fingers. Kikyo leaned into his touch.

"Just relax," Sesshomaru breathed.

"Hmm," Kikyo slowly nodded.

Their gazes locked. Wrapping her hands around his shoulder, Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance, gently pushed into her – slowly as Kikyo wrapped her legs around his waist. Kikyo tried to keep her eyes open as Sesshomaru inch by inch went inside of her. His size really stretched her out of the limit. Later the tip of his member bruised her virginbarrier; Sesshomaru took a breath before he quickly thrust into her, breaking her innocent. Kikyo gasped, abruptly shut her eyes and buried her head on his shoulder. The pain was unbearable. He could smell her salty droplets as she lowly sniffed. Sesshomaru curled his arms under her back, pulling her securely against his – soothing her. He could feel her blood covered his member and slipped down on her thighs. Kikyo then opened her eyes and looked at him; biting her lips, she whimpered in pain but found herself unable to take her eyes off of his. She then lifted her head up and quickly kissed him on the lips, told him to keep going on as the pain gradually vanished.

And he moved, so carefully, that he knew the pain was slightly still there. Kikyo held him tight, submissive and quiet beneath his body, still watching his eyes. Her insides were so tight and pulsed around him, so different from any experience he had before. He pulled out his member and left only the tip inside of her before slowly grinding back into her. His member was long enough but he purposely avoided reaching even deeper, causing her started whimpering desperately as the pain slowly turned into a deep pleasure. "Ses-sho… maru," she managed to breathe. Sesshomaru leant down to kiss her wet eyes as he keep thrusting into her. Their wet-slapping-sound and her whimpering-moans echoed against the wall – those were just pleasurable to his ears.

Sesshomaru deeply growled as he picked up the pace and started to thrust her with such strength. He moved faster that made her body shook, his long-thick member reaching the deepest of her inside. Sesshomaru buried his head on her shoulder as he abruptly pounding her hard, leaving the woman breathlessly matched to his move. Kikyo then sensed that his demonic scent starting to arouse. His golden orbs slowly turned into the deep red ones as his growls sounded just like a **demon**.

"Sessho!" Kikyo gasped. He shouldn't – she needed to take him back or he would break her with his demonic strength. Kikyo cupped his head with both of her hands, looking at his now-red-orbs deeply before kissing his lips fiercely. She gently nipped his bottom lips though she could feel his sharp fangs clashed against her teeth. She tried to comfort him, calming his demonic side.

"I love you," she whispered between the kisses. His thrusts still harsh and painful, she **almost** broke. "I – love you," she repeatedly, still kissing him, hugging him tightly when eventually Sesshomaru started to calm down. He **tried**. "I – love – you."

Sesshomaru blinked, but he still kept thrusting in such fast and strong pace – he even did not bother to go slower as her walls tightening around him.

"Sesshomaru!" One long and deep thrust finally brought Kikyo to reach her another climax –multiple orgasms– as her body trembled beneath him; Sesshomaru circled his strong arms tightly around Kikyo and showered her lips with kisses. "I love you, Kikyo," he harbored, breathlessly. Sesshomaru kept pounding although the orgasm still waved through her body. Only few thrust Sesshomaru reached his own climax and emptied his seed into her womb.

Boneless from the intense-love-making and each release, they hardly tried to catch the air, comforting the heartbeat back to its normal pace. Kikyo did not resist when Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead, eased some sweats from her face. He then collected her body into his arms as they lay down on the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked. "No," Kikyo simply answered. I could handle it – I supposed." Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll do it now," Sesshomaru kissed her cheek before slid down to her neck. He gently nipped the crock on her shoulder, felt his fangs grazing on her skin. "Yes," Kikyo whispered on his ear. Sesshomaru then stuck his fangs on her shoulder, fiercely bit it off then sucking a little of her blood. Just like his thought – her blood tasted so good. Kikyo gasped at the momentary pain before she started to calm down as the pain eased away. Sesshomaru licked his fangs, tucked his **mate** against him and pillowed her head on his strong arms as he wrapped her in a tight-possessive embrace.

"Now, would you take a rest or let us continue?" Sesshomaru innocently asked that earned a little laugh from his mate. "Let me rest a while," she chose. "I know you could **make **it a whole day without taking any rest," she implied about his sexual prowess. "But you need to be wise, considering that I'm **still **a human and hardly matched with yours." Sesshomaru smiled, once again kissing the top of her head. "Then sleep well, **my mate**." Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, letting the petite woman cuddled up and drifted to her slumber. He patiently looked forward for the next round.

…oOo…

The morning sunlight behind the clouds vaguely illuminated the room; the cold winter breeze chilled her naked body under the sheets, forcing her to wake up. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her temple as she felt totally exhausted and drained from the last night love-making – that was incredibly **amazing**. Her head pillowed on his arm as her hand hugged around his well-built torso. She looked up at his sleeping-form, so quiet and peaceful. His pale-skin brightening under the warm rays as he relaxingly breathed. His naked chest was only hers to be seen.

Didn't want to wake him up, Kikyo silently slid herself off of his embrace and got up from the comfort bed. She grabbed his _haori _and put it on. She then decided to go to the bathroom and clean up herself. The raven-haired woman gasped a bit as she felt slightly pain on her lower abdomen every time she moved. She lamely entered the bathroom, amazed on how fair and large it was. She stepped to the sink beside the large glass-window, tightly gripped on to it. She rubber her soft lower-belly, tried to ease the pain.

Kikyo gasped when a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her on to something hard – his chest.

"It's too early to wake up," Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her hair.

"Sessho," Kikyo exclaimed a bit. "You scared me."

Sesshomaru only smiled a bit as his hand traveled under the _haori_, gently rubbing her smooth belly. Kikyo gave up on his touch, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her fingers lightly trailed on his arm, enjoying his now-kisses on her shoulder. "Sessho…" Kikyo moaned as the Demon Lord nipped hard on the mate-mark. "It's still early in the morning…"

"You are so hard to resist," Sesshomaru mumbled on her neck before suddenly lifted her up onto the sink, seating the woman on her knees and earned her loud gasp. The Demon Lord strongly pressed his body against hers as his strong arms possessively secured her waist. That moment Kikyo realized that Sesshomaru was still naked; his huge member tightly touched her covered buttocks. She clutched tightly to the sink as his hand kept caressing her belly and the other one trailed down to her womanhood. "Sesshomaru," Kikyo hardly breathed, whimpering as his clawed-fingers touched her folds but purposely avoided the pearl. "We shouldn't do this here," Kikyo pleaded, considering they **will** do it at the bathroom and in front of a wide window.

However, Sesshomaru seemed won't care her protest. Why on Earth she must afraid? – He silently questioned; the place was quite isolated and no one would see though. He then passionately kissed his mate – chewing her soft-petal-lips and savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. Gripping her hip, Sesshomaru pulled the woman closer to the edge as he positioned his member at her entrance. Kikyo bit her lips, turning her head around to look at his eyes. Then the woman breathlessly whimpered as Sesshomaru started penetrating her. His hands tightly wrapped around her waist as she gripped to the sink. Their lips locked, kissing each other with burning passion and deep emotions. Kikyo sighed as his member fully inside of her, touching her womb.

Sesshomaru stopped a while, letting her once again adjusted to his size. His lips were now back on her shoulder, as his hands started to stripped her body off from the _haori_ – hang on her slim waist. Sesshomaru brought his hands up to massage her soft mounds, softly stirred between his fingers. She then took his arm, titled her head back and searching for his lips which Sesshomaru gladly complied.

The Demon Lord slowly started moving, grinding his length in and out of her, feeling her wet juice rolled down on her thighs. He picked up the pace once he found Kikyo relaxed in his arms, gripping her hip to steady the young woman. Her eyes shut tightly, clutched on his arm to support her shaking body. Her back now pressed against his chest and her head lulled on the nape of his throat, made Sesshomaru easily massaged her mounds as his pace quickened.

She was so close. She harbored as Sesshomaru stirred and thrust deeply inside of her. And he wasn't done yet. One of his hands slowly trailed between her legs and sank down to rub her pearl against his fingers, invited her release as soon as she could handle. Pressing his lips to her silky hair, Sesshomaru growled as Kikyo finally reached her orgasm, smearing his member with her juices.

Stiffening, her body only moved as Sesshomaru pounded his last thrusts into her. Kikyo moaned as Sesshomaru eventually exploded his seed into her, breathlessly kissing her neck. Slowly withdrew himself from her, Sesshomaru gently pushed Kikyo against him, collecting the petite woman inside of his arms. "I love you," he deeply whispered against her lips.

Contently smiled, Kikyo complied with his kiss – quick, deep and warm. "Thank you." The eyes peacefully shut and the fingers tangled. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru."

…oOo…

"Milady."

Yamada quickly bowed as he welcomed Inukimi at the front gate. Her visit was quite surprising, without any announcement before, like usual. Fortunately everything was ready except for the new couple; they were still upstairs and did not wake up yet – as he thought.

"Where is my son?" Inukimi asked as she entered the hall room, followed by Yamada.

"Sesshomaru-sama is still in his room," Yamada politely answered. "May I call him for you, Milady?"

"No need," Inukimi smiled. "But I would like to have some breakfast with him and his **mate**."

**A/N:** Ah – to write long and heavy lemonade of Sesskik is always being my obsession. And I've done it now! Hope you like it. Also it isn't the end of the story; I still have one part onward.

And I'm sorry for the long delay :)


	14. Private Emotion

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. I just own the plot and original characters.

**Warning: **Lemonade, still.

**Chapter 14:**

**Private Emotion**

Inukimi quietly placed the tea cup on the table as she leant against the soft couch, heaving a deep sigh. Her eyes soft-but-fiercely gazed at the woman who sat next to her son – the next Lady of the Western Lands, her **daughter-in-law**_**. **_The young woman, Kikyo, silently ate her breakfast instead of feeling a bit uneasy upon **her **gaze. It was a moment ago when Yamada knocked on their door – fortunately they had done it – told them that Inukimi requested their presence for breakfast. Along the way, Sesshomaru took her hand, guiding her to the dining room as they walked in solid silence and her head bowed – she was somehow felt shy that it was the first time they walked hand-in-hand in front of people – the servants – and she swore they could hear her moans last night, due to their demonic hearing.

"There will be the Lands Gathering tomorrow." Inukimi shifted her concern to her son. "At the Eastern Land Palace," she added.

"Is there something you intent me to do?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to watch her eyes; in fact he already knew the news.

"About **him**." Her voice concerned. "I'm sure Tetsuya would avoid discussing any topic neither about the war nor Kei, I didn't hear any news about him since the war ended but Edo had said that he's somewhat in a depression state."

"Depression?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Inukimi; his brows mockingly rose.

"I believe it was rather shocked him. But he won't be the one the blame." Inukimi tsked. "That's his nature," she folded her arms. "He would confront you no matter what." As the silent surrounded them then, Inukimi secretly glanced to the young woman beside Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. It wasn't actually a denial for her that Kikyo was indeed a beautiful **human**, and she bought the warmness to his face – that was what Inukimi saw.

"I'll take Kikyo with me." His statement surprised both women.

"What?" Inukimi questioned, as Kikyo worriedly looked at him.

"Kikyo's my mate and it is no wrong that I take her with me to the Lands Gathering," he said coldly, being indifferent to his mother's tone.

"Don't you think about what people say when you bring a human with you?" Inukimi protested.

"She's my **mate**." Sesshomaru boldly insisted.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I'll be fine here. You don't have to take me with you." Kikyo said as she took his hand and softly stroked it. It was bothering her that Inukimi still didn't accept her –even their marriage had done without her concern– but she didn't have much choice but took the way and slowly reassured her mother-in-law that she and his son loved each other; though somehow she found it ridiculous how things turned so fast and rather unexpected. Kikyo looked up to see his face and smiled, it never crossed her mind that she would bind an eternal promise to Sesshomaru – someone who was once strange and hated the humankind.

"No," Sesshomaru refused. "Eastern Lands were the place of human. It's much safer for you to come with me." He watched her eyes and she knew she just saw him smile.

Inukimi looked away, it made her feel uneasy and **hurt** to see his son acted so gentle and loveable toward that human; was it how Inutaisho treat **her** just like precious? "Fine," Inukimi whispered, her voice was shaking.

"Mother," Kikyo hesitatingly called. "I won't go if you don't want me too. Besides, I think we can spend some times together."

"Go with him, Kikyo," Inukimi breathed. As Inukimi took the last glance to them, she immediately stood up and walked out of the room and vanished behind the hall, leaving them in an intense silent.

"We shouldn't make her angry," Kikyo uttered as she looked at him and caressed his arm.

"We don't make her angry," Sesshomaru dropped her statement. "We just told her that we are mate now and she must accept it."

"But just don't go the rough way," Kikyo quickly responded. "I don't want to ruin everything between me and your mother when there's nothing I could do to win her heart yet." Ah – that's why he loved her so much; she knew very well how to intelligently confront him. But he won't let her seize him.

"This is my way." Sesshomaru took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"But that is not my way." She murmured against his chest.

…oOo…

By the late midnight, Sesshomaru and Kikyo, who was riding Ah-Un, finally arrived at the Eastern Lands palace and was warmly welcomed by Lord Takahiro. He was a quite tall and muscular man with short-straight black hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't too young but not old enough, well actually he was a **man**.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Takahiro greeted as they shook the hands firmly – she knew Sesshomaru never considered any single soul of human into his circle but perhaps their warm greets was more into business things. "Is this Milady?" Takahiro smiled as his eyes concerned to the woman beside Sesshomaru.

"She's my mate, Kikyo." Sesshomaru plainly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Milady. And congratulations for both of you." Takahiro politely bowed to the young woman. "Nice to meet you too, Lord Takahiro," said Kikyo.

"I shall take you in." Takahiro then walked into the palace as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo followed behind. The palace was brighter that the Western Lands', even in the midnight and much having comfortable scent around – she was just trying to accustomed to the demonic scent that surrounded the Western Lands palace.

Their room was upstairs by the turn at the hallway, the one at the end. "Take your time. We'll have many things to assign, and I hope Lord Tetsuya would come on time tomorrow." Takahiro put his hands behind him as he bid the goodnight and left their room.

"He hasn't here yet." Kikyo commented as Sesshomaru took her hand into the room. Sesshomaru didn't respond to her words instead he took the time to clean up as he took off his swords and put it on the wooden table, Kikyo herself decided to rest awhile on the bed. Hearing her lowly breathed, Sesshomaru turned around and faced her. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Hmm." Kikyo nodded, her eyelids were half opened.

Sesshomaru walked ahead to her. He then bended in front of her as he placed his arms around her, locking her within his embrace. "We should sleep now," he said, gently stroking her bangs using the back of his hand.

"Goodnight." Kikyo shyly placed a soft kiss upon his lips. She was about to pulled away but Sesshomaru refused; he even deepened the kiss. But considered that his mate was tired after a long journey, he could wait another time for **it**.

…oOo…

Kikyo stretched her intense body as she hardly opened her eyes. Feeling the cold beside her, Kikyo reached out her hand and looking for her mate but found nothing. "Sessho?" Kikyo wearily asked, rubbing her eyes as she got off of the bed. Well, demons never sleep, right? Especially Sesshomaru, sleep wasn't something he needed to recharge his power except on their first night – he must be so tired that time – but he didn't sleep at all, did he?

Kikyo walked to the door across the bed and slowly opened it. Her mouth agape as her eyes laid on the view behind the door. Outside, there was a wooden hot spring pool surrounded by the hedge and the rapid-flow-waterfall quite far behind, the view was simply amazed her. But what really caught her eyes was the silver-haired demon. Sesshomaru was there sat beneath the water that hardly reached his waist while his well-built torso was free for her to watch.

"I – was looking for you," Kikyo trailed off, hiding her blushing cheeks behind the bangs.

"Join me." Sesshomaru stepped in the water, approaching her. Kikyo gulped seeing him bare-naked that most reminded her of that intense night – they did it only once – and she looked away.

Shyly, Kikyo slowly inched to him and stopped at the edge of the pool. They were official now, to do **those **things wasn't illegal, rather being their 'what a couple should do'. Unfortunately as she stripped off of her robe, Sesshomaru sensed her trembled. "It is amusing that you're still being nervous after the first time," he slightly grinned.

"And I hope you felt something on our first night because I failed to read your emotions." Kikyo snapped in turn, pouted her mouth a bit – so unusual of her and only for his eyes. As the robe polled around her feet, Kikyo stepped into the pool and Sesshomaru watched her with a smirk. Kikyo stopped in front of him and saw his eyes – still the same unemotional ones. Using his fingers, Sesshomaru eased her bangs away and deeply looked into her eyes as his other hand trailed behind her waist.

Impatiently he kissed her on the lips, stole her breath as he nipped hers gently. Both his hands secured her on the hips while Kikyo swung her arms around his neck, deepened the kiss and sheepishly asked him for more. As the necessary for the air, they involuntarily parted the lip-lock, both panted. Kikyo avoided his eyes as her fingers gently stroked his chest – he was indeed so **manly**.

"We still have the time before they catch us up to breakfast." Sesshomaru murmured, kissing her hair.

"What do you plan to do then?"

She felt him grinned before he suddenly grabbed her hips. She gasped as Sesshomaru then sat her down on the edge of the wooden pool. "We still have some business to finish." The Demon Lord immediately kissed her lips once again – so hard and deep – making her whimpered against his mouth. His lips then trailed down to her neck, assaulted **his **mark and gave that weak spot of her such pleasure. "Sessho," Kikyo bit her lips, enjoying his mouth gently caressed her skin. One of his hands was placed beside her as the other one agonizing slowly traced upon her flat belly before inched to her most sensitive part. Kikyo moaned as his fingers slightly danced upon her folds, purposely avoided the pearl "Don't be so mean, Sesshomaru," she whispered breathlessly on his ear.

"I am not," he kissed her once again. "I'm just enjoying it."

Stole one more kiss, Sesshomaru immediately on the knee before her and slowly parted her thighs. Gently caressed her thighs, Sesshomaru looked up to watch her eyes – she looked at him passionately so her rosy-lips parted.

Sesshomaru then lowered his head between her thighs, slowly inched himself before eventually wrapped her fold fully into his mouth. He parted her folds using the tip of his tongue that earned a loud gasp from the woman and entered her insides, hardly sucking her pearl. "Oh Gods, Sesshomaru," Kikyo harbored – Sesshomaru was really an expert of **licking**.

Her hand grasped his head as she jerked when Sesshomaru introduced his clawed finger into her then another more. Her moans became louder as his fingers rapidly thrust in and out of her, his lick became harder. One more thrust and suck sent Kikyo to reach her climax.

"Delicious as still." Sesshomaru smirked, licking his lips then quickly kissed her lips. Carefully, with her half noticed, Sesshomaru penetrated her already-wet-womanhood as Kikyo moaned against his mouth and her nails sharply dug into his shoulder – but he never mind the cuts. "Damned," he whispered between the kisses, feeling her tightness around him.

"Sesshomaru," she hoarsely hissed.

As he was fully inside her, he let her relaxed a while before pulling her tightly against her and grabbed her waist. Circling her legs around his waist and her hands on his shoulder, Sesshomaru supported by held her bumps then walked slowly to the center of the pool, revealing their bodies to the nature, and Sesshomaru started to grind within her insides. Kikyo placed her forehead against his as her left hand gently stroked his face, panting the hot breath to his mouth. "Sessho…" she moaned as Sesshomaru picked up the pace, drove both of them to reaching the orgasm. Her hands tightly clutched to his shoulders, steadied herself against his speed – so fast and rough, she almost went crazy. He felt her insides tightened around his shaft as he was seconds away for reaching his own climax.

He groaned against her hair, restraining himself from hurting her like the last time. One deep thrust into her and Kikyo finally reached her orgasm, jerked within his arms. Kikyo drowned her head against his shoulder, mumbling the moans as Sesshomaru climaxed inside of her, sent his seed deep into her womb. "Sesshomaru –" she murmured as the Demon Lord showered the kisses on her hair.

"You are amazing, Kikyo."

…oOo…

The dining hall was full of demonic scents; in fact, Kikyo and Lord Takahiro were the only humans there, surrounded by three Demon Lords – Sesshomaru, Lord of the Southern Lands Akiyama along with his mate, Lady Suzuka and Tetsuya. Yes, he had come **alone **without his so-called-mate. As for Takahiro, she just found out that the young Lord wasn't married yet. It seemed all Lords had a very good 'business' relationship, except for the silent cold war between Sesshomaru and Tetsuya. They even didn't talk to each other though Kikyo realized when Tetsuya once glanced to her mate from the corner of his eyes.

"So, Sesshomaru…" Tetsuya finally spoke as he placed down the bitten apple and lasciviously looked at the silver-haired demon; breaking the loud laughter of Takahiro and Akiyama. "I heard you mated with a **human**?" he glared to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru responded nothing than just glared at him back, plain and cold. "A very beautiful human, indeed," Takahiro nodded to the young woman that earned her smile.

"Sesshomaru is so lucky to have you," Suzuka added. "I even thought he wouldn't get mate." Kikyo swore that she was blushing right now as the two Lords and Lady Suzuka burst into a slight laugh.

"But it never crossed my mind that you'll mate with a human, just like your father." Tetsuya sounded insulting the young Demon Lord, questioned him and suddenly iced the joyful air around the hall.

"Then you never know me well," Sesshomaru coldly responded.

"Poor your mother." Tetsuya insulted.

She sensed his demonic scent and immediately grabbed his arm; gently stoked it to reassure him that he shouldn't buy the black dog demon's words. "I'd like to cut your tongue out of your mouth," Sesshomaru hissed, sharply looked at him.

"Tetsuya, please don't be so mean," Akiyama breathed. He and everyone knew how tough the relationship Sesshomaru shared with his once uncle, Tetsuya, and it was actually usual for them to see the cold war between the dog demons. However, to see them confronting each other in a moment they should friendly talked about their own Lands wasn't a good idea.

"This really is funny," Tetsuya chuckled. "I thought you've learnt from your father, since I knew you hate the human," he seemed don't bother the younger Lord's sight. "Let me guess, Inukimi must be so mad for your mating."

"She's a very understanding mother, Lord Tetsuya." Kikyo tried to break the ice, as she patiently uttered with a smile. Her fingers still gently clutched on his arm.

"I know it, Lady Kikyo, so that she allowed Inutaisho to married a human. Even they had had a _**hanyou**_." Tetsuya pressed on the last word, knowing how passionately Sesshomaru hated his _hanyou___brother, and humankinds.

"It is not even worse than killing your own **son**."

Suddenly the solid silence surrounded them; both Akiyama and Suzuka also Takahiro didn't dare to speak any words, as Tetsuya dropped the spoon he held. He sharply looked at the silver-haired demon; lashed in anger and **guilt**.

…oOo…

"_Kei, how could you love her that much?"Edo asked._

"_Ah –" Kei answered, cheerfully smiling as he massaged the back of his hand. "It is so simple, Edo."_

**A/N: **Still lack of idea. Have some suggestions?

I apologize for the rush chapter, I'm in the middle of hard work but fortunately still have a (good) time to write down my fanfictions.


	15. Holy Whisper

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. I just own the plot and original characters.

**A/N: **Let's get a little bit chilling now, as we would welcome a new (original) character soon. I know it would be a-boring-chapter, but I tried *sigh*

**Chapter 15:**

**Holy Whisper**

The young and beautiful Lady of the Western Lands, Kikyo, hardly swallowed the food in front of her, feeling uneasy of having all the servants' attention on her and she somehow had the urgent to blamed Sesshomaru for nothing. As they arrived back at the palace – technically it was only Kikyo – only for a while later Sesshomaru went off to take care some business after dropped his woman and made sure his people treated her well; without spared any words, just a little peck on her cheek. And the last time she checked, Sesshomaru wasn't in a good emotion, though it always hides behind his cold exterior, since the last encounter with Tetsuya. Fortunately she didn't have to evidence any brutal scenes of fighting between demons that time.

"You need to eat, Milady," Aya insisted softly, placing a glass of water in front of her.

Kikyo shocked her head and ignored her words. "I don't feel like to eat anything." All she had in mind was Sesshomaru left her for days and it was too long to be burdened. Well, he had left her some time ago to do his job as a Lord but this time is getting harder. Kikyo sighed, stood up from her chair, "Can I just lie back on my bed? I feel… funny," she massaged her temple.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Aya asked in concern, she immediately grabbed her arms. Kikyo looked so pale and fragile, her chocolate eyes dulled in haze and tiredness. "You might be too tired after a long trip yesterday. Let me take you to your room." Biting her lips, Kikyo felt numb as she restrained herself not to vomit. It was getting worse lately.

…oOo…

Sesshomaru quietly opened the door and, as soft as he could, walked inside the room – their bedroom. He never experience this much tiredness before that surely would dessert him; he even worry he couldn't reach the bed as he felt he had the chance to collapse. His body was burned as hell; all the muscles were so intense and he, eventually, start to think that he needed some rest. But he was wrong, as he saw Kikyo stood in front of the glass window, facing him emotionlessly.

"What are you doing this late night?" Sesshomaru asked; worry was concerned in his voice, seeing his mate was pale and dully. He frowned, she was only wearing a thin _yukata _with the cold wind blew strongly inside. He immediately walked ahead to her and took off his _haori _then pulling it on her; wrapping her petite body with some warmness she deserved.

"I'm waiting for you," Kikyo answered, looking plainly to his eyes. She was cold and tremble, he noted. "You were gone too long and I'm sick of it," she hissed, restraining her emotions to flow.

"Let's get to the bed. You need to rest." Ignoring her words, Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and taking her back to the bed but she stood still.

"I don't need to," she refused.

Sesshomaru frowned; his eyes became sharp to him. He sensed something different about Kikyo, beside her cold behavior and fragile figure she had now. Her scent was changed; it was more surrounded by the scent of **demon**.

"I was so worried about you," Kikyo hoarsely whispered. "I thought you left me here, that you'll never come back." It was strange; her voice turned into sob, he learned. Sesshomaru then gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into his arms, slowly caressed her long tresses. "I'm here now," he reassured.

Once her breaths were harbored but now she was getting relaxed as wrapping her arms around him. How she missed him so much; his smell of fresh midnight air and wind, and **man**. "What about it?" Sesshomaru slightly chuckled as his mate nuzzled against his chest. "Start being spoiled woman as you always wish to be." He smiled against her hair.

"I can't be spoiled, can I?" she hummed.

"Show me other sides of you." He grabbed her by legs and collected her petite figure within his arms, carrying his mate to the bed. She needed some good rest, judging from her looks, so did **him**.

…oOo…

He hated sunrays. Especially when he felt cold by his side; reaching out his arms and he found nothing. Kikyo always a light sleeper, woke up before the sun went up and doing **everything **she can do. Though sometimes she could be late, but it was a rare occasion. However it much different from those morning he had when he spent the night at the Palace. Instead of welcomed by a solid silence, there was a noisy sound came from the bathroom.

Kikyo released a deep moan. Her head was aching and dizzy; it was getting worse than yesterday as she gripped the edge of wooden tub. She even didn't give a damn care when Sesshomaru entered the bathroom and stood beside her. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, putting off her strands behind her ear.

"I'm feeling horrible," she breathed, wiping the salty droplets that clouded her eyes. "My head's spinning. Perhaps I'm too tired, stress or something. Mind taking me some medicine?"

"Are you sick?" Sesshomaru asked again. "Didn't they give you good foods?"

"No, they didn't," Kikyo hurriedly answered. She knew Sesshomaru was kind of sensitive about his servants' service toward her; **overprotective **like hell. "I'm the one who didn't eat the food." Kikyo covered her face miserably. "Really, give me some medicine and I'll be alright."

"Are you keep vomiting and lose your appetite?"

Kikyo hopelessly groaned, too sick to answer. Why all of the sudden Sesshomaru was so fussy about her? "Sesshomaru…" She almost cried. That damned demon really ruined her mood, dessert her emotion and encourage her patience.

"I'd like to check you up first before you take some medicine. I'll call doctor Jun."

Just **damn **Sesshomaru. She needed that medicine, any medicine… not taking the time so long, waiting for a demon doctor to come and check her up. It was a hell that she must struggle through the bad condition and once she got better, Sesshomaru would pay for this.

…oOo…

She even cannot wake up from the bed as doctor Jun carefully checked on her condition. Her eyes slid close and hardly took the breath but keep her focus on the conversation Sesshomaru shared with the doctor. She must look so terrible now; the way Sesshomaru looked at her with that pathetic sight confusingly drove her mad.

"I know you already knew about it, Milord." Doctor Jun softly placed her hand upon her stomach as he shifted his concern to Sesshomaru and widely smiled. The young Lord responded nothing. "You could sense her changing scent."

Her scent? Changed? The illness even didn't allow her spiritual power to detect any change in her body. She cannot feel anything beside uneasy and headache. Kikyo squirted a bit on her bed, opening her eyes and looked at her mate. What was happening to her?

"Please, don't take any medicine, Milady," doctor Jun gazed and smiled at her; how could he smile when she was surviving through the pain. "Your symptoms were similar with any mother-to-be."

"Huh?" Kikyo moaned. Since when taking such medicine was so complicated? "Please, I just need some medicine, herbs, anything–"

"You are pregnant by now and medicine is dangerous for your baby, Milady." His smile grew wider while her mahogany eyes seeing him in questions. "Congratulations, you are going to be mother and father soon." Doctor Jun got up from the bed and nodded to Sesshomaru.

"Take care of her, Milord. Having a demon Lord's baby is never easy." Doctor Jun gently poked Sesshomaru's shoulder as he left the couple by themselves and closed the door from outside.

"You knew it." It was the first words that came from her mouth. Responded nothing, Sesshomaru choose to sit on the edge of the bed and gently wrapped her hand inside his. "Just want to make sure since your scent grew more demonic," he clearly stated. She took away his eyes from him to their connected hands; Kikyo had imagined, yes, she had once imagined married to **him**, knowing **they **would have many wonderful children then. She had imagined **he** would have stressed, waited for her with puppy eyes. Alas, once he was Inuyasha and it never had Sesshomaru crossed her mind. Yet, here she was right now. Gently rubbing her still-flat-belly, she was having **his **baby – Sesshomaru's baby.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes, while her mind was rather raged with happiness. This little innocent soul was growing inside her womb, the proof of their love. She felt his cold hand swept the tears away as she then nuzzled against his palm. "I'm so happy," she whispered. "I never thought I had a chance to feel this way."

It was not only her figure, but also her soul was fragile. Her life was once torn, miserably taken away from her and he had promised himself to never let her through that way anymore; if she only knew. She was the treasure, the most precious person he ever considered and he will protect her and their baby. Ah – protectiveness easily took on him. Thus he smiled and leant against her, whispering on her lips, "Thanks for making me the happiest man ever." And he kissed her; so slowly, breathtaking, and full of desire – only for her.

…oOo…

"You. Are. Really. A great lover boy!" Edo smacked Sesshomaru's shoulder as he laughed a bit loud.

"Take your tone down, Kikyo's having a rest now," Sesshomaru warned, ignoring his quittance's cheers by focusing his concern on the paper in front of him. It was hard, though. His mind always drifted to his now-pregnant mate, worrying if she needed something when he wasn't around.

"Being a protective husband, now we?" Edo grinned, winking his eyes to Sesshomaru. "A pregnant woman always be spoiled and her emotions would be so much sway," Edo added as his grin grew wider. "Be careful, buddy."

"How could you know?" Sesshomaru knitted his brows; he strangely seemed interesting with Edo's words.

"My mother's story," Edo shrugged. "She was preparing me if I will have mated then," he chuckled a bit. "Is she alright anyway?"

"I suppose she can handle it," Sesshomaru answered, though he can't deny that some part of him hesitate if the pregnant don't make her suffer for months. But Kikyo was more than a woman; more than an ordinary human. She had the great amount of strength besides he would be there to help her; if only he could bear her pain.

"So, she's pregnant right now and you don't tell your mother."

Both man's concern shifted to the door and saw Inukimi stood there with her usual-elegance-manner. There was a slight smile on her face that could be meant anything, as Sesshomaru thought would it easier for Inukimi to accept Kikyo since his mate was carrying her grandchild by now.

"Milady." Edo immediately escorted the Lady to the room and took her to sit on a soft couch. "I guess I'll be leaving now. I need to make the schedule to settle our business. Noted it, Sesshomaru," Edo grinned to his Lord before waved the goodbye and left the room.

"I'm about to tell you later," Sesshomaru bluntly stated, pulled down the paper and looking straight to his mother. "What's on your mind?" He questioned.

"I'll have a _hanyou_ grandchild soon," Inukimi answered sarcastically, that earned a sharp frown from Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of that, you know I never regret every decision I made."

"I always wished for you to be happy, to be great as your father. To be faithful to your mate." She was silent for a while. "As your mate is a human, honestly I have a feeling that you'll leave her soon or later. I know you, puppy."

"You don't know me enough, mother." Sesshomaru refused.

"You know why did I refuse her?" Inukimi said in a serious tone; her eyes became softer than before, it was different from every time she speaks about Kikyo. "I never hate her, if you have to know. I just can't stand when my son will do the same thing your father ever did to me. You know–" Her voice chocked, restraining the great pain and it hurt him. "I don't want her to feel the way I did."

"I will not do that." Sesshomaru stated, deeply looking into his mother's eyes.

"I hope so, son." Inukimi nodded.

"Mother," Sesshomaru called, looking forward to his mother. "Are you saying that you finally accept her as my mate?"

He heard her took a deep breath as the slight smile stretched upon her lips. "If you considered my confession as the acceptance, then I supposed it's a **yes**." Inukimi took her son's hand and caressed his palm.

…oOo…

Months passed and Kikyo's belly was getting bigger and her swaying mood was still being the silent nightmare for Sesshomaru. Fortunately he loved her so much to be easily triggered though she was so meant of tasting his patience. But Sesshomaru enjoyed that very much, he liked the way she hardly walked and did many things, which made her quite depended on him; also the way Kikyo cuddled up within his arms, wanting him to spoil her.

But there were some fears that keep overcame the young Lady. One night she discovered that Sesshomaru needed the needs too, he was just a **man**. She then confronted it with her mate, asking him if there's anything she could help him release his needs but he refused. Thus he always made sure that he was **fine** and she shouldn't worry about that kind of thing. In the end they only kissed and touched each other, but he had promised once she got the kid labored he would **do **her fast and rough, as she liked. If only he didn't find any way to release his needs to another woman… maybe a female demon.

Yes, he would find a fine female demon then he would leave her; not only her but their _hanyou _child. She knew Sesshomaru very well, he was the Lord and needed the power – a human mate and _hanyou _would be his weakness. But they stopped talking about this since they bind the mating and Sesshomaru didn't have the taste to this kind of conversation. Another but, she never really know what happened behind her back.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his wheel around and captured Michiru slowly walked toward him. "Hey," she warmly greeted as she approaching him. "I heard about Kikyo's pregnancy. Sorry for being late but congratulations." She had the urgent to embrace her childhood friend and **true love **but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't accept that.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru firmly nodded.

"How about come to my place to celebrate this?" Michiru blinked as she realized what she had just said but didn't take back the words. "I mean if you wish."

"I can't," that was his only cold respon.

"Oh."

Decided that there was nothing left to talk about, Sesshomaru turned around to resume his walk but interrupted by Michiru suddenly grabbed his arms and her lips crashed down upon his. His eyes widened as his lips melted with hers and her soft curves grazing on his hard muscles sent some awkward shivers through him. She felt him pushed her away and released their lip-lock, there was a slight anger on his golden orbs.

"It hurts." He heard her whispered, biting her lips so her voice didn't sound trembling that much. "How could you being so cruel to me?" She smacked his board chest hard. "I love you for so long but you don't even notice me."

Sesshomaru tried to release his arms from her grip, but the strength of hopeless woman couldn't be underestimating. "This is not you," Sesshomaru noted. "Release me or I may hurt you." His words were so cold to her but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to confess her feeling and letting him know the love she had for him, though it was too late for he had mated. But that unrequited love was needed to be exploded, ignoring the situation that separated them by now. She knew Sesshomaru cared for her but that wasn't enough; she wasn't the one he chose to be at his side instead of another woman and that killed her inside.

"No," Michiru weakly shocked her head. "Just spend one more night, the last night with me, Sesshomaru."

..oOo…

"How is it, General?" He asked as calmly sat on his throne, toward to the window that viewing the large area of forest in his Land. Though the winter almost ended, but the clouds still hung on the sky and the breeze seemed colder from the last time he remembered.

"Day after tomorrow would be fine, Milord," the General, the old Owl demon, took a bow as he politely answered his Lord's question. "We would make the move before the sun rise, by the East. It's safer since the borderline is in good situation now."

The Lord smiled, almost sarcastically. He took a deep breath and nodded, "The faster is better. I loathe that kid."

**A/N: **I had the hard time writing this chapter since I've got full loaded on work. So I beg for your mercy for late post. Hope this chapter will do you well.

Also what would happen to Sesshomaru? Should he stay faithful or do you allow me to make him a little bit bad? You choose and I'll decide! (wink)

Slow posting and until next chapter, dears…


End file.
